L'Art de la Guerre
by Qcgirl
Summary: Quand une école militaire pour mecs doit accueillir les élèves d'une école d'art réservée aux filles. Aucun lien réel avec l'univers du manga, rate M au cas où,gaaino,narusaku,kibahina,sasutayu,shikatema.
1. Prologue

**Un pensionnat militaire américain exclusivement réservé aux garçons, la West Coast Military Academy, dont la réputation est reconnue à travers le monde se voit contraint d'accueillir les pensionnaires d'une école d'art pour l'année qui commence. Du moins, pour le reste de celle-ci. En effet, deux mois après la rentrée, l'école de la fille bien-aimée du directeur de W.C.M.A. est victime d'un incendie criminel. Il offre donc aux dirigeants de l'école de sa fille, The American Academy of Arts, d'héberger les élèves et de leur laisser un des bâtiments pour donner leurs cours. Mais comment réagiront tous ces garçons purs et durs en étant forcés de faire une ''petite place'' aux femmes dans leur monde?  
Certains croient dur comme fer qu'une femme n'a pas sa place dans le monde de la guerre.  
Certaines sont persuadées du contraire... Et d'autres ne souhaite que passer leurs cours pour ne pas avoir de retard lorsqu'elles retourneront à leur chère école.  
Entre des hommes agressifs qui souhaitent maintenir les femmes à l'écart, voir les effrayer au point qu'elles en viennent à vouloir quitter l'établissement, les hormones dans le tapis et les artistes qui n'ont pas froid aux yeux c'est la perpétuelle et célèbre guerre des sexe! Comment les leaders, qui apprécient les choses telles qu'elles étaient, parviendront à éviter que les leurs se mélangent...  
Attention les mecs! Elles sont à tomber. Le cerveau, la beauté, la poupée et les deux brutes... Elles prouveront que les femmes peuvent faire leurs places, n'importe où! **


	2. Leur premier jour

Dans le clame matinal qui régnait dans les dortoirs, un bruit de pas lourds se fit entendre et ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent devant la porte du groupe Delta-43. Après un sifflement percant, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et les lumières furent allumées d'un coup. Un réveil militaires des plus doux pour les préférés.

-GARDES-À VOUS!Exigea une voix sévère en beuglant. INSPECTION!

À cet ordre, tout les jeunes hommes de la pièce se raidirent et posèrent un regard fix et dur sur un point devant eux. Tous vêtu de leur uniforme, les cinq mâles furent passé en revu par leur supérieur, comme à tous les matins.

-Bon matin messieurs!

-Bon matin, monsieur! Répétèrent en choeur le petits groupe d'étudiants.

Et comme à tous les matins, le lieutenant-colonel Shepard ne trouvait rien à redir à l'état de leurs cartiers et de leurs tenues. Une fois monsieur Shepard parti, Shikamaru poussa un long soupire et s'assit sur son lit, créant un creux dans les draps tendus à la perfection.

-On peut dire adieu à notre fiche perfaite cette année...

-Pourquoi? S'enquit le plus jeune des leurs, un petit blondinet.

-Man! Tu sais bien tout le mal qu'on se donne pour maintenir la réputation de notre groupe! S'avança un beau brun au regard sombre. On est les meilleurs, dans tout! Et à cause de ''tu-sais-quoi'' ça va changer...

-Mais pourquoi? Répéta le blond.

-Naruto, bailla leur chef, à cause de ''leur'' arrivée...On va devoir partager notre chambre avec d'autres étudiants...

-Ho...émit ledit Naruto en commençant à comprendre.

-Crois-tu que ces autres étudiants vont exceller comme nous?

-Non...

-Ben voila! S'exclama l'Uchiwa.

Après un regard pour son ami au regard sombre, Shikamaru poursuivit:

-Mes plans, ta précision, l'habileté de kiba, la force de notre petit rouquin et les joujoux de notre cher Sasuke! On à les premières places, partout...Partout! Et je refuse de perdre nos distinctions simplement parce qu'une bande ''d'artistes'' a mit le feu à leur école! Précisa Shikamaru avec mépris.

-Et ça va durer longtemps? Intérogea kiba, alors que les autres prenaient place à l'extrémitée de leur lit respectif.

-Le temps que leur fichue école soit reconstruite, supposa Gaara en s'asseoyant en indien.

-Ou... Jusqu'à ce qu'elles n'en peuvent plus...Réfléchis à voix haute Shikamaru.

-Le Major a dit quoi? S'intéressa Kiba.

-Le major propose à ses capitaines une autre possibilité, sourit mesquinement le plus haut gradé.

-Et quelle est-elle? Demandèrent les quatres autres sur un même ton.

-On est forcé d'accueillir ces artistes, ok, mais rien nous oblige à être sympa...

-Ho je vois...Échapa Gaara. Alors si ces demoiselles ne se plaisaient pas...

-Elle partiraient! Termina pour eux Sasuke en cirant ses bottes.

-Mais...

-Quoi encore Naruto! S'impatienta kiba.

-Non, rien...Soupira le blond , résigné.

Décidément, les choses ne changeront jamais. Leur groupe a toujours fonctionné ainsi, aucun ne semble s'en plaindre et puis, on ne change pas une formule gagnante. Ce jour de repos s'annonçait trèèèès long.

Après un long soupire, une magnifique rouquine laissa tomber son sac pour poser son coude sur l'épaule de son amie. Toutes deux, légèrement vêtue, soit de shorts très courts et de camisoles bleues de teintes différantes. Il devait être près de 13 heures.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en pense? S'informa la rouquine en s'adressant à sa tendre accoudoire.

-Ça va faire mal, répondit la brune en posant un regard dédaigneux aux bâtisses.

-Exacte, ils vont en baver...

-Hum, approuva la jeune femme à la poitrine très développée.

-Tayuya! Hinata! Attendez-moi! S'exclama une voix très douce qui s'approchait.

-Oui blondinette? Répondit ladite Tayuya.

-Vos laissez-passer, sourit la blonde en leur enfilant à chacune une sorte de collier où se balançait un rectangle plastifié.

-Merci, soupira Hinata en faisant craquer sa nuque.

-Rha! Je déteste quand tu fais ça! Se dégouta une jeune femme à la chevelure couleur bonbon.

-Elle est où Temari? S'enquit la blonde alors que Tayuya et Hinata semblaient avoir une longue discution par le regard, ce qui d'ailleur arrivait souvent...

-Elle s'engueule avec le chaufeur du bus, il a trop mal conduit à son goût, rigola la rose.

-Ouais! S'il a fait, ne serais-ce qu'une égratignure à Roxy, je le tue!

-Relax Hina, elle va bien ta guitare, j'en suis certiane.

-Ouai ben y a intérêt, gromela la propriétaire de ladite roxy en croisant les bras.

-Bon! S'exclama Temari en descendant finalement de l'autobus les ayant amenées. On est les premières, les autres bus se sont perdu en chemin...Alors on peut entrer, mais la directrice veut qu'on attende dans la cour.

Cette déclaration fit naître un sourire sur les lèvres de la rose alors qu'un soupire d'agassement était émit par la brune et son amie. De son côté, la blonde platine se mit à jouer nerveusement avec ses mains.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Barbie? S'enquit la rousse.

-Je euh...Les garçons...

-Oui? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont les mecs? Poursuivit Tayuya.

-Je..Ben...

-Tu vois pas! S'énerva Hinata. Franchement Yu, elle a jamais eu de copain et on l'envoye dans une fausse aux lions!

Gênée et inquiète, Ino serra son sac contre elle, heureusement qu'Hinata, bien que peu bavarde, sache s'exprimer pour elle. Après avoir pris leurs sacs, toutes les filles se retournèrent vers la blonde cendrée.

-Vos laisser passer? Demanda celle-ci.

-J'ai! S'exclamèrent ses compagnes en choeur.

-Alors on va dans la cour...Tayuya, Hinata, veillez sur la petite...Sakura, essaye de pas faire trop de ravages. Attend au moins à demain avant de déclancher une émeute, ajouta Temari d'un ton moqueur.

Une fois toutes les confirmations obtenues, Temari ouvrit la marche. Après avoir passée la grille, les cinq jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers un air de repos et prirent possession d'une table. Il ne leur fallu pas plus de 2 secondes pour sentir les regards se poser sur elles, ou plutot se coller à elles.

-T'inquiètte pas barbie, on est là, murmura la rousse à son amie blonde.

-Ho regarder! Une baguare! Se réjouit la rose en indiquant un enchevêtrement de membres non loin d'elles. Ben quoi! J'ai rien fait! Se défendit-elle ensuite en voyant les regards réprobateurs de ses amies.

-Je veux voir! S'exclama Tayuya en se levant.

-Moi aussi...Ajouta la brune au yeux pâles.

Offrant un regard supliant à la cendrée, les deux bruttes obtinrent un soupire puis l'accord désiré.

-Aller, vient Ino, ordonna Hinata en entraînant la blonde avec elles.

-Mais...

-On a dit qu'on veillerait sur toi, alors tu dois nous suivre! Répliqua Tayuya en poursuivant sa marche.

Une fois près du regroupement, les jeunes femmes purent voir les jeunes hommes s'écarter sur leur passage. Comme s'il émanait d'elles une vapeur d'amour, les mâle s'éloignaient, mains sur le coeur, les yeux rivés sur elles. Les seuls à ne rien faire était les deux impliqués dans la bataille, bataille qui se termina bien vite. Le vinqueur se releva en rigolant puis roula les épaules tel un boxer motant sur le ring. Laissant son opposant au sol, le rouquin posa finalement les yeux sur les trois jeunes femmes.

-Vous avez aimée le spectacle? Demanda, moqueur, le roux en s'essuyant la machoire.

-Ton crochet du droit était nul, répondit Hinata en croisant les bras.

Ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse, le roux resta silencieux un moment puis fit un pas vers elles. A nouveau surpris, il put voir que la rousse et la brune ne furent nullement intimidées. Par contre, son regard fut attiré par une fine silouhette qui tentait de se cacher derrière les deux autres. Faisant un pas de côté, le roux alla chercher le regard de la blonde, la forcant à le regarder dans les 'est-ce qu'elle était belle... Voyant l'intérêt que portait le rouquin à son ami, Hinata fit un pas vers lui, de la même façon que lui l'avait fait plutôt. Elle fut ensuite imitée par la rousse. Mais bien que pour lui, seule la petite blonde comptait, il se résigna à libérer son regard. Ino s'empressa de disparaître alors que la conversation entre ses amies et le jeune homme reprenait.

-Nul, tu dis?

-Ouais, répondit la brune.

-Il serait meilleur si...commenca Tayuya.

-Ton corps suivait le mouvement, termina Hinata en gardant un regard sévère et dur encastré dans celui du roux.

-Ha ouais? S'offusca-t-il. Et je devrais vous écouter parce que...?

Amusées , les deux jeunes femme échangèrent un regard puis Hinata fit demi-tour.

-...Fait ce que tu veux. Mais si jamais tu veux faire le poid contre elle, rappele-toi de ce qu'elle vient de dire, lui conseilla-t-elle avant de rejoindre son amie à la chevelure brune.

-Non mais! Pour qui vous vous prenez! S'énerva le jeune homme alors que ses ancienes interlocutrices ne l'écoutaient plus...ou presque.

Le garçon put entrevoir un regard océan se poser dans le sien. La petit blonde l'avait regarder. Pendant qu'il se demandait qui elle était et dans combien de temps il la reverrait, le rouquin se fit interpeller:

-Gaara! Amène-toi! Ordonna la voix de l'un de ses amis.

Une, non deux, heures s'étaient écoulées avant que les autres véhicules n'arrivent. Amenant ainsi: élèves, enseignants, matériel et directrice... Une fois toutes les jeunes femmes rassemblées dans l'une des salles, la directrice attira l'attention.

-Mesdemoiselles! Mesdemoiselles! Écoutez. La West Coast Military Academy nous a gentiment proposer de nous éberger, alors je compte sur vous pour ne pas causer de problèmes. Il y à certains règlement que vous devrez suivre : Pas de garçons dans les chambres, couvre-feux à 21 heures et essayez de ne pas pousser nos hôtes à désobéhir à leurs propres règles. Comme nous sommes bien moins nombreuse, vous serrez divisées en groupe de cinq pour les chambres. Les cours eux, auront lieux dans le bâtiment que vous avez vu à votre arivée. Mais, comme il ne serra près que dans 2 jours, vous êtes libre de répéter ou non durant la journée. Donc, après avoir formé votre groupe de cinq, venez chercher une clef, allez vous installer et...profiter de vos deux jour de congé!

Après ce discourt, Hinata, Tayuya, Ino et Sakura allèrent rejoindre Temari qui avait déjà pris possession d'une clef. Alors qu'elles s'engageaient dans les escaliers, Tayuya s'approcha de la blonde platine.

-Au faite Ino...Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit à ton père que tu ne voulais pas venir ici. Après tout, ce n'est pas parcequ'il est directeur des lieux que tu dois y venir. Surtout pour te retrouver parmis tous ces garçons.

-Yu, laisse-la tranquille. T'aurais fait quoi toi, à sa place? Rétorqua Hinata en prenant les devant.

Tayuya ne répondit pas, il est vrai qu'a sa place, elle aurait fait pareil...Avec le père d'ino, tout le monde aurait fait pareil. Au moins, dans le cas de la blondinette, elle a des amies pour veiller sur elle...

-Gaara? Tu vas bien? Demanda Sasuke en croisant les bras.

Ledit Gaara venait de se laisser tomber dans son lit en poussant un soupire de bien être. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas dutout et Sasuke le savait. Dans le lit voisin, Kiba était allongé, les bras derrière la tête et comme tous les autres, il attendait sa réponse.

-Oui, très bien, répondit le rouquin en se passant une main sur le visage. Au faite? Vous le trouvez comment mon grochet du droit?

-Pardon? S'étonna Kiba.

-Depuis quand tu...Balbutia le blond.

-Ben...répondit Sasuke sans connaître le reste de sa réponce.

-Il serait meilleur si ton corps suivait le mouvement, pourquoi? Demanda leur chef en posant ses pieds sur le coffre au pied de son lit.

-Ben...Une des filles m'a dit la même chose...Répondit le roux, penaud.

-Une quoi?Échappa Sasuke.

-L'une du trio avec lequel je t'ai vu? S'enquit Kiba.

-Ouais...

-Et bah, soupira Naruto.

-Ça ne veux rien dire! Grogna shikamaru. Ces filles ne connaissent rien à ce genre de choses! Elles n'ont rien à faire ici et elle devraient le savoir!

-Mais, elle avait raison...Rappela le blond.

-On s'en fou! Elle doivent partir...et vite!

Deux de ses amis affirmèrent bruyament, alors que Naruto se contentait d'un signe de tête avant de replonger dans ses livres. Sasuke lui, retournait cirrer ses pompes alors que Kiba allait chercher une altère. Shikamaru quant à lui s'assit au bureau et déroula une grande feuille avant de s'y acharner avec ses crayons et outils de tracages. De son côté, Gaara n'écoutait plus depuis un moment. Toutes ses pensées allaient vers une certaine blonde dont son chef souhaitait le départ. Il ignorait si c'était son regard...ses long cheveux platines ou alors le fait qu'elle semble si fragile...mais il voulait la revoir et vite!

-Pitiez, pincez-moi...Aïeuh!S'écria la rose.

-Ben quoi, se moqua la rousse qui venait de la pincer.

-Je dors en haut! Déclara la blonde cendrée en jetant son sac sur l'un des lits supérieurs.

-Ouais ben...C'est pas super, soupira Hinata en refermant la porte.

D'un tour d'horizon, la brune lança un regard critique à la chambre. Des mur bleus...une grande fenêtre, deux couple de lits super-posés et un lit simple à part. L'année risquait d'être longue... Hinata pris donc le lit simple, alors que Sakura prenait le second lit du haut, laissant à Tayuya et Ino les lit inférieurs. Soudain:

-Ino! Ferme les yeux! TOUT DE SUITE! Ordona Temari en sautant à terre.

La blonde s'effectua aussi tôt en se couvrant le visage de ses mains. Temari quant à elle retira sa chaussure et s'approcha d'une arraignée, minuscule, en faisant signe aux autres de se taire. Après un bruit sourd, la blonde cendré alla à la fenêtre pour se débarrasser de sa victime.

-Ok, tu peux les ouvrir...soupira Tayuya en ouvrant son sac.

-Arraignée? Demanda la blonde platine en repliant ses jambes contre elle

Le silence de ses amies lui donna la réponse, un sourire touchée apparue donc sur son visage. Elle c'était les arraignées, Temari, les serpents, Sakura , simplement l'eau et Hinata avait une peur bleu des petits espace. Seul Tayuya ne semblait avoir peur de rien... Même si chacune était là pour les autres, Ino avait la facheuse impression que c'était elle qui en avait le plus souvent besoin...comme si elle ne savait rien faire toute seule.

-Vous croyez qu'on peut aller partout? Demanda hinata qui c'était prostrée près de la fenêtre. Ben, se servire des instalations je veux dire!

-Pourquoi pas? Répondit la rose. En tout cas, moi je voudrais bien me servire de leur bibliothèque.

-Sakura...soupira la blonde cendrée. Tu veux y faire quoi? Je suis sur qu'ils n'ont des livres que sur la guerre!

-Et alors?

-Nous c'est la musique qui nous branche, on en a rien à faire de savoir quelle arme a été utilisée pour telle ou telle attaque historique. Au lieu de flanner, on devrait s'exercer. On est peut-être plus à L'A.A.A. Mais les cours continuent!

Lui donnant totalement raison, toute les autres jeunes femmes baissèrent les yeux, comme si elles avaient honte de n'avoir pensée à leurs instruments. Après avoir fermer son livre, la rose caressa un cahier de musique, hâtive de pouvoir tenir son instrumain entre ses mains...

-La salle d'entraînement au moins? Demanda Hinata après s'être assit en indien sur son lit.

-Ok...pour la forme! Compris sakura? Pas pour la drague!

-Ouais ouais, maugréa cette dernière, alors que ses amies se mettaient à glousser.

Après tout, elle, enfin, toutes les filles le savaient. Sakura, quoi qu'elle face, ne peut rien faire sans attirer l'attention. Un véritable aimant naturel! À croire qu'elle n'a qu'à respirer pour qu'un mec s'intéresse à elle.

-Yo, Kiba! Dit une voix en apparaissant au dessus de lui, alors qu'il faisait des redressements assis.

-Quoi Naruto? T'as raté un cible? T'en fais pas, ça arrive à tout le monde...se moqua le brun.

-Non c'est pas ça, c'est qu- Hey! Je rate jamais ok!

-Ok, rit son ami. Bon, tu voulais quoi?

-On n'aura pas d'autres colocs finalement! On reste que nous cinq! Déclara le blond, fier comme un paon.

Cessant son exersice, Kiba pris une gorgée d'eau puis regarda , incrédule, son ami à la tête dorée.

-Com-

-Grace à Shika! Le devança-t-il. Il a parlé au directeur et il nous a accorder une permission spéciale. Vu nos explois, comment pouvait-il reffuser?

-Je ne sais pas...répondit Kiba en se releveant avec l'aide de son ami.

-Peu importe! Shika va être content, on va rester au top!

-Tout à fait! Approuva l'Inuzuka.

Après un sourire complice, Kiba et Naruto se mirent en route pour le dortoire. Chemin fesant, les jeunes hommes finirent par aborder le sujet critique. Heureusement, pas de Shikamaru en vu...

-Sinon...T'en as vu des jolies? Demanda le blond.

-Les seules que j'aie vue, c'est les trois qui ont assisté à la baguare journalière de Gaara.

-Et?

-Elles étaient super...Avoua le brun. On en verra d'autres à la caf.

-Tu crois?

-Naruto, des filles ça mangent tu sais...Se moqua son ami à la chevelure brune.

-Tu crois que ces dames aimeront notre cuisine.

-Faut pas pousser non plus, rigola Kiba.

-Ça te fais pas bizarre? Y avait que des mecs et là, pouf! Des déesses débarquent!

-Ouais, mais des filles, ça n'a rien à faire ici!

-Avec ou sans? Sa change quoi? Elle nous font pas de compétion, elle font juste être jolies. Bon, ok, peut-être qu'elles vont faire un peu de bruits...Mais pour nos soir de conger, elles pouraient mettrent de l'embiance!

-Pardon?

-Réveille! Ce sont des musiciennes pour la plus part, lui rapella-t-il en ajoutant des mimiques musicale, tel une émitation de violoniste suivit par celle d'un pianiste

-Oui, mais Shika a dit...

-Je sais , j'étais là! L'intérompit Naruto. Tout de même, je ne vois pas comment elles pouraient nuire...

Après un soupire, le blonde seccoua la tête de désolation puis s'engagea dans les escaliers.

-Où tu vas? Demanda Kiba en marchant à recculon.

-Bibli!

-Encore, soupira moqueuese son ami en se dirigeant vers leur chambre, pressé de prendre une douche et de se coucher.

-Que veux-tu! Répliqua le blond en disparaissant

C'est alors que Kiba eu une pensée pour les jeunes femmes. Tant de femmes...pour une seule salle de bain par chambre. Il allait y avoir du sport!

-Euh...c'est vivant ce truc là? Demanda Tayuya en soulevant un peu de puré à l'aide de son couteau.

Hinata planta alors violement une fourchette dans le plateau de son amie. Et la laissa trôner sur la purée avant d'esquiscé une mine de dégoût.

-Voilà, il est mort maintenant...

Après cette remarque, qui arracha un rire à la rousse, la brune poussa son plateau et s'appuya contre la table. D'où ils le sortaient leur cuisinier? Vivement qu'ils le changent!

-Ouais ben, toi qui voulais commencer un régime, voilà un coup de main. Contente Sakura?

-De quoi un régime? S'affola la rose en posant son plateau pour ensuite tourner sur elle même.

-Relaxe, je rigole, sourit la cendrée en prenant place en face d'Hinata.

-Mais oui Sakura tu es très bien, pas besoin de régime! Appuya Ino qui venait d'apparaître.

-Alors blondinette? Elle est comment la bouffe? La taquina la rousse.

-Euh...Spéciale! Je crois que je vais me contenter d'eau...

Toutes les jeunes femmes autour d'elle poussèrent un soupire de découragement. Elles avaient toutes pensé à la même chose. Une fois résignées, les jeunes demoiselles se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers les poubelles, plateau à la main. Chacune leur tour elle vidèrent le contenue de leur repas et quittèrent la pièce.

Quelque instant après, de la même porte, Shikamaru et sa bande firent leur apparition. Ils poursuivirent leur discution en allant chercher leur repas. Biensur, ils ne purent faire comme s'ils n'avaient pas vue toutes les jeunes femmes présentes. La plus part d'entre elles s'étaient assises près des fenêtres.

-Aller Shika, tu ne peux pas dire qu'elles sont affreuses! Commença Naruto.

-Elles peuvent être aussi jolies qu'elles le désirent...J'en ai rien a faire.

-Shika...

-Quoi? Demanda-t-il en se retournant. Ho...Oui Kiba, vas-y.

Aussitôt, ledit Kiba se dirigea vers une table o;u se trouvait 3 garçons, bien plus âgés que lui et abordant tous la même coupe.

-Tu crois qu'il va passer Major bientôt? S'enquit Sasuke.

-Peut-être...Après tout, il a passé tous les tests, répondit Shikamaru.

-Alors s'il passe le prochain...

-Il montera de grade. Affirma-t-il en se dirigeant vers leur table.

-C'est cool! Hein Gaara?Gaara? Répéta l'Uchiwa en voyant que ce dernier ne l'écoutait pas. Hey!

-Hein? Euh..ouais? Répondit le rouquin, au hasard.

Gaara n'avait, pour être franc, pas écouter un traitre mot de leur conversation. Il avait passé son temps à chercher une certaine blonde du regard. Il était étonné et décu de ne pas l'avoir vu.

-Hummmmm, Hum Hum huuum...Après un soupire, la voix se remit à émettre la petite mélodie qu'indiquaient les notes dessinées à la hâte sur une feuille de partition. Rha! Mais pouquoi en ré-majeur! J'ai horreur de ça, se plaignit la rousse en donnant un petit coup sur le brueau où elle se trouvait.

Remontant ses cheveux en une queue de cheval rebelle, Tayuya inspira pour se calmer puis se mit a pianoter sur la surface dure, crayon entre les dents.

-Tu es pianiste ou chanteuse? Demanda une voix derrière elle.

-Ni l'une ni l'autre, répondit-elle en se retournant.

Lorsque son regard se posa sur le brun, la jeune femme posa son crayon et referma son cahier.

-Je dérange peut-être? Questionna à nouveau le jeune homme.

-C'est ton école.

Cette réplique surpris Sasuke, il ne s'atttendait pas à ce genre de réponse, surtout de la part d'une fille...

-Oui, mais tu es l'une des invitées, se reprit-il en croisant les bras tout en s'appuyant contre le mur.

-Pas besoin de faire semblant, on ne veut pas être ici et vous ne voulez pas de nous ici.

À nouveau pris au dépourvu, Sasuke garda le silence en fit glisser son regard sur la jeune femme. Sexy pour une artiste. Voyant le regard qui se posait sur elle, Tayuya se leva et ramassa ses affaires.

-Moi c'est Sasuke.

-J'en ai rien a faire. Tu ne fais pas de musique, alors t'es pas intéressant, l'avisa-t-elle en sortant, le percuttant volontairement.

-Hey!S'offensa le brun en se retournant

Faisant la sourde oreille la demoiselle continua sa marche en enroulant son crayon dans ses cheveux. Énervé l'Uchiwa serra les dents. Comment osait-elle. À lui! Jamais une fille ne lui avait répondu de la sorte, jamais! Non mais! Elle est à peine arrivée qu'elle joue les saintes ni touche avec lui! Et bien, elle va l'entendre! Furieux, Sasuke se dirigea vers sa chambre, impatient de retrouver Shikamaru. Son idée de rendre la vie infernale à ces ''artistes'' lui plaisait de plus en plus. Plus vite ils se metteraient au boulots, plus vites ces peste retourneraient CETTE peste serait la première!

Remontant pour la ennième fois la rangé de livres, Naruto ne trouvait toujours pas l'ouvrage désiré. Puis,voilà! Au bout de l'allée, cinquième tablette en partant du bas! Le blond voulu prendre le livre, mais lorsqu'il vint pour le tirrer d'entre ses confrères, il sentit une force contraire à la sienne. Aussi tôt, une voix se fit entendre.

-Ho, pardon...

De fait, la force opposée disparue et livre en main, Naruto contourna l'étagère pour aller dans la rangée voisine. Il y rencontra une jeune femme à la chevelure couleur bonbon, concentrée dans ses recherches. Tellement, qu'elle ne remarquait même pas le blond qui l'observait! Le haut du corps légèrement incliné vers l'avant, les sourcils faiblement plissés et les doigts glissant sur le bois vernis des tablettes, Sakura se mordit faiblement la lèvre inférieur. Ses moindres faits et gestes étaient captés par un regard admiratif, regard qui ne fut rencontré que lorsque, désespérée, Sakura se redressa.

-Bonjour? Tenta-t-elle en esquiscant un sourire.

-Bonjours...répéta la tête dorée. Ho! Moi c'est Naruto, déclara ce dernier en lui tendant une main.

-Sakura, attesta la jeune femme en posant sa main dans la sienne.

-Enchanté...émit-il, ailleurs, tout en lui serrant doucement la main.

-Sais-tu ou je pourais trouver un livre sur la seconde guerre mondiale? Demanda soudainement la rose.

-Heu...Ho oui! Viens! Indiqua le blond en l'enmenant dans une autre rangé. Mademoiselle! Sourit-il en mimant une révérance lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant un facade de livres immenses.

Amusée, la demoiselle concentra son regard sur les oeuvres, alors que Naruto concentrait le sien sur le profile de l'artiste. Après un air satisfait, Sakura pris un livre imposant.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Ça me fait plaisir...

-Tu connais cette bibliothèque parqueur? Le questionna-t-elle, à la blague.

-Presque, c'est que je-

-Sakura! L'interpela une voix de mauvaise humeur.

Cette dernière pivota vivement sur elle-même. C'était Temari, plantée près du préposé. Elle n'avait pas l'air contente...Après un air navré, la rose se retourna vers le blond. Elle aurait bien aimé rester.

-Désolé, je dois y aller...Merci pour le livre.

Sur ce, elle rejoignit Temari, la queue entre les jambes et loua le livre avant de se faire entrainer de force à l'extérieur. Stupéfait, Naruto se dit que la blonde lui rapelait un peu trop son ami Shikamaru...

Leur première journée en ces lieux touchant à sa fin, les cinq jeunes femmes avaient décidé de sortir un peu avant d'aller dormir. De retour à l'air de repos ou elles avaient attendu le matin même, Ino pris place à la table. Temari d'un côté et Sakura de l'autre. Tayuya et Hinata se tenaient sous un arbres et semblaient étudier ce dernier.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elles font? Demanda Ino.

-Elles vont sans doute y monter, répondit sakura en riant quelque peu.

-Y quoi? S'étonna la blonde platine.

-Ino, je sais que tu es la dernière arrivée dans le groupe et je crois qu'il est temps que tu saches...

-Saches quoi?

-Aller Tem, vas-y! Moi je vais les empêcher de faire une bêtise, rigola la rose en se levant.

Temari commença donc à informer la nouvelle. Elle devait savoir certaines choses à leur sujet. Ino faisait désormais partie de leur groupe et pour éviter de mauvaises surprises...Elle se devait de lui dire.

-Bon, tu le sais déjà, Hinata et Tayuya sont...assez brutes.

-Hum hum.

-Mais regarde les biens. Elles sont féminines jusqu'aux bouts des ongles...Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'une idée ne leur traverse la tête.

-Ah? Du genre? Demanda la blonde, incertaine.

-Écoute, elles sont très proche l'une de l'autres, et ce qui compte pour l'une, compte pour l'autre. Hinata veut toujours montrer que les filles peuvent faire tout et même mieux que les garçons. Alors si l'une s'embarque dans une histoire, tu es certaine de voir l'autre s'y mettre. Crois-moi ma vieille. À partir de maintenant, si on te dit : les garçons sont plus forts, courent plus vite, sautent plus haut ou quoi que ce soit...Tu peux dire que c'est faux.

Indiquant les jeunes femmes d'un geste du menton, les deux blondes suivirent l'ascension des deux brutes dans l'arbres qu,elles regardaient quelques secondes plus tôt.

-Tayuya est plus rapide que n'importe qui et saute plus haut...Et Hinata est plus forte que la majorité des garçons. Que se soit la force physique pure ou l'endurence. Je te jure , si un mec lui dit ''T'es pas cap'' ou ''t'es qu'une fille''...Je ne donne pas cher de sa peau.

-Et c'est comme ça parce que...? Voulue savoir Ino en voyant Hinata célébrer sa victoire au sommet.

-Elles ont vécue dans le Bronx, ça paraît pas quand on les regarde...Mais elles viennent du ghetto. Alors tu peux pas t,imaginer ce qu'elles savaient faire où ce qu,elles ont pu voir alors qu'elles n,avaient même pas dix ans.

-Ho...

-Ouais...Quant à Sakura, c'est une fille comme les autres, à la diférance qu'elle est aussi attirante pour un mec, qu'un morceau de gateau pour un sumo au régime.

-Ouais, j'avais remarqué, s'exclafa la blonde. Et toi?

-Moi?

-Oui Temari...Et toi, c'est quoi ton histoire?

-Je...J'ai rencontré les autres à la petite école...Et on est toutes entrées à L'A.A.A., à quelque années d'intervalle. Après tout, je suis plus vieille.

-Et? L'encouragea la blonde platine, curieuse.

-Et, soupira temari. Quand j'ai eu 15 ans, j'ai fuguée de chez-moi et c'est la mère d'Hinata qui m'a accueillit. Après plus rien, une vie normale...ennuyante à mourire.

Cette dernière phrase sembla attrister Ino, car celle-ci pinca les lèvres et regarda le sol.

-Jusqu'à ce qu'une parfaite petite poupée Barbie toute fragile se pointe dans nos vie.

Après un sourire touchée, Temari la fit se lever et toutes deux allèrent rejoindre les autres. Maintenant, la Yamanaka savait l'essentiel et si elle en désirait plus, elle devrait en parler directement avec les concernées. Sans s'en rendre compte, Ino s'éloignait du groupe. Gardant ses yeux rivés sur le ciel à la recherche d'étoiles, elle ralentissait le pas. Donnant aux autres une longueure d'avance. Se fut Sakura qui le remarqua en premier, elle décida d'aller la rejoindre, indiquant aux trois autres qu'elles pouvaient continuer sans elles. Elles se retrouveraient à la chambre.

-Hey! Attendez! Demanda une voix masculine en arrivant derrière elles.

Se retournant promptement, elles tombèrent nez-a-nez avec le même rouquin qu'Ino et les deux autres avaient vu se matin. Aussitôt, la blonde se cacha derrière son amie, cette réaction attira d'ailleurs l'incompréhention chez Gaara.

-Oui? Demanda Sakura en sachant très bien qu'Ino ne voudrais pas rester trop longtemps dehors.

-Je euh...je voulais savoir son nom, répondit-il, une main sur la nuque.

Ino se mit à jouer avec ses doigts, laissant la rose entre elle et ce jeune homme. De son côté, Sakura était intriguée. Pourquoi voulait-il connaître le nom d'Ino...ils ne c'était jamais parler.À moins que...

-Comment tu t'appeles? Demanda le rouquin en essayant de capturer le regard de la blonde, comme il avait réussi plutôt aujourd'hui...il espérait qu'elle le regarderait à nouveau.

Pour encourager la discution, Sakura pris la main d'Ino et la força à sortir de sa cachette. Ce geste permis à Gaara de la voir en entier et il en fut très heureux. Quelques instants après, la blonde platine se retrouvait à nouveau captive de son regard. Découragée, Sakura donna une petite tape dans le dos de son amie. Instantanément, celle-ci dévia le regard et déclina son identité.

-Ino...

Soupirant intérieurement, Sakura leva les yeux au ciel et posa une main sur son front. Gaara lui, était satisfait. Au moins, désormais il conaissait son nom. Il décida donc de faire un pas vers elles mais immédiatement Ino reccula. Elle avait peur de lui? Non...Pourquoi...

-Je...Moi c'est G-

-Gaara, le devança Ino en retournant derrière son amie à la chevelure couleur bonbon.

Gaara fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Elle connaissait son nom et elle avait peur de lui. Pourquoi ça le dérangeait? D'habitude il se fou totalement de ce qu'on pense de lui. Tout ce qu'il aime c'est se battre et ces quatre amis d'enfance. Mais sinon...Alors pourquoi le fait qu'elle aie peur de lui, le dérange à ce point?

-Bon...euh, on va y aller nous...Au revoir, déclara la rose pour mettre une therme à la torture de son amie à la tête blonde.

Sans ce faire prier, celle-ci pris les devant et s'empressa d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Sakura en fit de même, sous le regard déstabilisé de Gaara. Ce dernier continua même de se tourmenter durant tout le trajet du retour. À chaque pas vers sa chambre, il revoyait Ino se cacher de lui. Pourquoi avait-elle peur de lui? Il ne lui avait jamais rien fait...Et ne lui avait pas vraiment parlé non plus. C'était plus ses amies qui lui avaient répondu. Elle ne devait plus avoir peur! Il fallait qu'il puisse la regarder sans voir la crainte dans ses yeux, sinon il ne pourrait plus la revoir...


	3. Elle m'a sourit!

Couchée dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts et les mains plaquées sur les oreilles, Ino attendait avec ''impatience'' que le petit clairon ne se réveil. Quelques instants plus tard un son assourdissant et fort désagréable vint extirper les amies de la blondes de leurs sommeils.

-MAIS C'EST QUOI CE TRUC! Hurla Temari en bondissant de son lit alors qu'Hinata tombait du sien, sans pour autant se relever.

-Rha! Mais faites le taire! Supplia la rose en essayant d'étouffer le bruit avec un oreiller.

De son côté, Tayuya sortait du lit comme si de rien était. Puis, en se frottant les yeux, la rousse alla s'asseoir sur le lit de la brune. Cette dernière ne ce réveilla que lorsque leur réveil matin indésirable se soit tue. Quant aux autres, elles se remettaient de leur aventures.

-Bienvenue dans l'armée, soupira Ino.

-Pardon!

-C'est comme ça tous les matins, ou presque, leur expliqua la demoiselle à la chevelure platine.

-Tu veux dire qu'on va se faire réveiller ainsi, tous les matins! S'affola la rose.

-Comme ça quoi? Bailla Hinata en se passant une main sur le visage.

Crédules, Sakura et les deux blondes regardèrent leurs deux brutes favorites.

-Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez rien entendu! déclara Temari, perplexe.

-Ben...commença Tayuya en regardant son amie brune.

-Ça nous gêne pas ce genre de truc, avoua Hinata.

-Mais...Mais...C'était infernale! Commenta Sakura.

-On à vu pire, les rassura la rousse.

-Pire? S'enquit Temari aussi curieuse que les autres.

Les deux jeunes brutes se regardèrent un moment puis la rouquine se dirigea vers son sac. La brune de son côté s'étira vers le sien:

-On a appris à s'endormir malgré le bruit, expliqua-t-elle simplement.

Après un silence, les autres décidèrent de les imiter. Toutes allèrent chercher leur effets personnels. Leur dernières journées de congée avait commencée de façon étrange et désagréable...Espéront qu'elle s'améliore...

-Vous pensez qu'elles ont réagis comment nos petites artistes? Se moqua Sasuke.

-Hum...mal? Rigola Kiba en faisant son lit.

-Où est Gaara? Demanda soudainement Shikamaru qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain.

Constatant alors l'absence du rouquin, les jeunes hommes regardèrent le lit de ce dernier. Il était fait et toutes ses affaires étaient rangées. Il avait quelque chose de prévu...si tôt!

-Au gym? Supposa le blond.

-Ouais, après tout son groupe est en entraînement ce matin. Pour tout l'avant-midi en faite, appuya Kiba en terminant de se préparer.

-Hum...répondit le plus haut gradé de la pièce tout en se passant une main sur le visage.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as Shika? Demanda Naruto.

-Rien...pour le moment. Répondit-il en appréhendant la présence envahissante et indésirable de toutes les petites curieuses potentielles.

-Bon! Je vous laisse, le colonel Rush va m'arracher la tête si je ne part pas tout de suite! Déclara Naruto en allant chercher ses gants.

-J'y vais aussi, je veux arriver en avance! Expliqua Sasuke en regardant le blondinet partir pour son cour de tire.

-Et qu'elle arme vous étudiez ce matin? Voulu savoir Kiba.

-On désamorce une bombe! Jubila l'Uchiwa en s'éclipsant.

Les deux derniers présent se regardèrent un moment avant de quitter la chambres à leur tour. Amusés par la réaction enthousiasme de leur ami.

Au centre du ring, Gaara s'entraînait. Donnant des coups puissants dans le vide, tout en exerçant son jeu de pieds, le rouquin profitait de son privilège. Premier de la classe, dans l'art du combat ou ''Entraînement au combat rapproché'' pour les gens de la direction, le No Sabaku avait le droit de se présenter ici quand bon lui semblait. De plus, durant le cour d'E.C.R. Il pouvait s'entraîner seul. Il choisissait donc le seul endroit où il pouvait s' gym. Ayant retiré son t-shirt et enfiler des gants de boxe, Gaara s'acharnait sur une cible invisible tout en gardant son esprit , ou plutôt en consacrant son esprit à une artiste blonde dont il croyait être amoureux, Ino. Soudain, comme si un ange bien veillant était à l'écoute de ses pensées, le rouquin vit apparaître une fine silhouette. Cette dernière venait de pénétrer dans la pièce.

-Et zut! Émit-elle. J'aurais dû demander à quelqu'un de m'accompagner. Vraiment, y a que moi pour se perdre!

L'exaspération dans sa voix fit sourire le rouquin qui l'avait reconnue. De son côté, la blonde ne c'était pas aperçue de sa présence et choisit même de s'asseoir sur un banc. En quelques secondes, il la rejoignit discrètement, elle ne le remarqua que lorsqu'il , une fois assit à ses côtés, il toussota. Ce geste la fit sursauter, aussi tôt elle bondit et s'apprêtait à s'enfuir.

-Non attend! La pria-t-il.

Craintive, la blonde platine se figea mais ne se retourna point.

-Pourquoi as-tu peur de moi? Demanda, sans gêne, Gaara.

Intimidée, l'artiste baissa la tête et se retourna finalement vers lui, au grand bonheur de l'adolescent.

-Pourquoi...as-tu peur de moi? Répéta-t-il.

-Je...commença-t-elle en relevant lentement mais surement la tête.

Pour l'encourager, le rouquin repris sa place sur le banc. Place qu'il avait quitter en voulant la suivre. Légèrement soulagée, la blonde poussa un soupire discret et continua.

-Les garçons me...Me font peur et toi...

-Et moi? Voulu savoir le militaire.

-Ben...T-t-tu as...l'air...

-Violent? Proposa-t-il.

Honteuse de penser de telles choses, Ino baissa à nouveau la tête avant acquiescer:

-Un peu oui...

-Je le suis, avoua le jeune homme en se levant alors que la blonde faisait un pas de reccule. Mais je sais aussi être tendre...

Ce sous-entendu fit presque trembler Ino qui n'arrivait plus à bouger. Le seule geste qu'elle pû fait fut de protéger son corps en croisant les bras.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, déclara le rou en continuant d'approcher. Je ne compte pas te faire mal.

Inquiète, la Yamanaka serra les dents et ferma fortement les yeux. Gaara étira une main vers elle et caressa une mèche de ses cheveux puis, lui pris la main. Il ne la serra pas, se contentant simplement se détenir , dans sa grandes mains meurtri par ses nombreux combats, les doigts délicats de l'artiste. Après un court moment, Ino ce détendit et finit même par ouvrir les yeux. Sentant la peur s'évaporer, Gaara afficha un sourire satisfait. Par contre, lorsqu'il la vit rougir, le jeune homme devint perplexe. Pourtant, si l'on connaissait la blonde, la cause était évidente:

-Tu...Tu n'as pas de t-shirt...lui fit-elle remarquer.

-Ho! S'exclama-t-il en lui lâchant la main. C'est que je m'entraînais et que...Bah...J'avais chaud, expliqua le militaire en posant une main sur sa nuque.

Gaara fut soulagé, bien qu'étonné, d'apprendre que c'était son infime nudité qui avait gênée la jeune femme.

-INO! S'écria une voix féminine.

En se retournant, ladite Ino découvrit son amie à la chevelure de feu, elle était venue la chercher! à la grande déception du mâle de la pièce.

-Bon...bien...Bye! Dit la platine en allant rejoindre Tayuya

-Bye...répondit tristement le jeune homme.

-Mais où étais-tu enfin! Et qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de partir toute seule!

La voix de Tayuya retentit dans le gym, laissant un adolescent amoureux se morfondre du départ de celle dont il était éperdu.

-Ho, Hinata...soupira la rose en regardant tendrement son amie, endormie sous un arbre.

Sakura s'assit silencieusement devant elle et la choisit comme modèle. La demoiselle Haruno savait bien que, peu importe le lieu et l'heure, si son amie voulait dormir, rien ne pouvait l'en empêcher! Si seulement les gens pouvaient voir l'Hyuuga de la même façon qu'elle et que leurs trois autres amies. Pour les autres, Hinata n'était qu'une brute (trop ?) féministe mais, elle était tellement plus que ça! Elle qui ne parles presque jamais mais qui, sait user de sa parole pour s'exprimer à la place de ceux qui en sont incapable et qui se porte toujours au secourt de ceux qui en ont besoin... Tout en réfléchissant, la rose laissait ses crayons danser sur sa feuille, caressant parfois certains traits pour créer la profondeur et l'ombre sur son œuvre. Le résultat s'annonçait très réaliste, ce qui fit rire la dessinatrice. Ce simple son eu pour résultat d'animé le modele. Hinata venait de quitter son sommeil.

-Bonjour la belle au bois dormant! Sourit la dessinatrice.

-B'jour, répondit la brune en se passant un main sur le visage.

-Sympa comme lit! Commenta Sakura en désignant le sol. Au faite, t'as vu Tayuya?

-Elle cherche Ino, répondit simplement la brune.

-Comment ça!

-Blondinette est partie seule ce matin.

-Ha, je vois...

-Où est Temari? La questionna à son tour Hinata alors que la rose rangeait ses crayons.

-Elle est allée demander, non, ordonner aux fille d'arrêter de faire ami-amie avec les mecs.

Le regard que lui adressa la brune incita vivement Sakura à répondre au très populaire ''Pourquoi?''.

-Elle dit que ça nous mettra en retard dans nos études et que ça sert à rien puis qu'on va bientôt rentrer chez-nous.

Haussant les épaules Hinata pris le carnet à dessins de son amie et lui fit savoir qu'elle trouvait très joli le portrait qu'elle venait de faire à son image.

-Merci! Aller, vient, c'est l'heure du lunch!

La déclaration de la rose fit grimacer son amie. Disons qu'elle avait autant envie de manger la nourriture de cette école, que de se faire arracher les dents sans anesthésie.

-Alors? Demanda Shikamaru en prenant place à une table.

-Simulation de déminage réussie! Déclara Sasuke.

-Vingt sur vingt au stands de tire! Renchérit Naruto.

-Mission trois réussie au simulateur de vol...répondit l'autre brun en prenant une bouché de son repas.

-Toujours invaincu? Dit le roux, incertain que sa réponse suffise à son chef.

-Bien! S'exclama le plus haut gradé en soupirant de soulagement.

Comme à tous les jours, après les entraînements individuels, Shikamaru écoutait le contre-rendu de ses amis et comme les autres fois, il en était satisfait. Voyant que son voisin de table ne mangeait pas, Naruto s'arrêta et suivit le regard de son ami.

-Euh...Gaara? Pourquoi tu fixes cette porte?

-Tu attends quelqu'un? Ajouta Kiba.

-Hum? Répondit le roux, distrait.

-Man! Tu rêves ou quoi? T'es ailleurs ces temps-ci. Déclara l'Uchiwa en mettant son plat de côté.

-Mais non Sasuke, tu te fais des idées, soupira le No Sabaku en regardant toujours la porte.

-C'est pas dans ton habitude de rien manger...

-Mais c'est quoi cet interrogatoire! Se défendit le roux. J'ai ri- s'interrompit-il en voyant la fille de ses rêves entrée. J'ai rien fait! Ce reprit-il alors que la belle prenait place près de ses trois amies.

Ayant gardé le silence depuis le début, Shikamaru avait réussit à attribuer l'attitude de son ami à l'arrivée d'une certaine blonde.

-Comment elle s'appelle? Demanda alors le major.

Tous furent surpris de sa question, mais Gaara ne répondit pas. Il se contenta d'une bouchée de son repas et de regarder ailleurs.

-Alors c'est ça...Une fille? Constata l'Inuzuka.

-Ouf! Tant mieux! S'exclama Sasuke. J'ai eu peur que tu nous fasses une dépression ou un changement soudain de carrière.

-Au moins, ça ne changera rien au groupe, soupira Naruto.

Tous se remirent à manger, inconscient de la colère de l'un des leur. Shikamaru déplorait le fait que Gaara n'aies pas su résister plus longtemps aux filles...Espérons que les autres saches se montrer plus solides!

-Désolée les filles, j'avais des choses à faires! Se justifia Temari en arrivant à la table de ses amies.

-T'inquiète, t'as pas manqué grand choses! Lui dit la rose en désignant les quatre autres plateaux, encore pleins.

-Ha ouais...J'avais oublié, grimaça la cendrée.

-Si ça continue on va nous prendre pour des anorexiques, soupira Ino.

Les cinq jeunes femmes restèrent assises à regarder leur plats, avec dédain, jusqu'à ce que:

-Mais si je mange pas je...Commença Sakura.

-Ho mais c'est vrai! S'alarma Temari. Tu ne t'ai pas piquer hier! La gronda soudainement son amie.

La jeune diabétique aux cheveux couleur bonbon baissa les yeux, elle voudrait bien manger pour stabiliser son taux de sucre, mais elle se refusait pertinemment de manger ces trucs.

-Y'en a marre! S'exclama Hinata en se levant brusquement pour ensuite aller à la cuisine.

-Ho, ho...Émirent les quatre autres.

Après quelques secondes on entendit la voix d'Hinata résonner dans la pièce, elle n'était pas contente.

-ÉCOUTEZ MOI BIEN, VOUS! VOTRE BOUFFE EST INFECTE! MÊME LES PIRES CONS DE L'HISTOIRE NE DONNERAIENT PAS ÇA À MANGER À LEURS CHIENS! LEURS CHIENS! ON EST PEUT-ÊTRE DANS UNE ÉCOLE MILITAIRE, MAIS IL EST HORS DE QUESTIONS QUE L'ON JEÛNE SIMPLEMENT PARCE QUE VOUS ÊTES INCOMPÉTENTS DANS UNE CUISINE! TASSEZ-VOUS DE LÀ, QUE JE FASSES QUELQUE CHOSE DE POTABLE! ALLEZ! AVANT QUE JE NE VOUS DÉPLACE MOI-MÊME! ET ATTENTION, ÇA POURRAIT FAIRE MAL!

À ce moment précis, tous les curieux qui c'étaient approchés de la porte de la cuisine, virent un homme tomber à leurs pieds.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez! Un dessin! Grogna la brune en s'adressant aux aides-cuisiniers.

Quelques temps plus tard, Hinata ressortie de la cuisine, suivit par quatre hommes tenant chacun un grand plat métallique. Remplaçant la purées et autres accompagnements par les nouveaux plats, les hommes virent les jeunes affluer. Ils avaient tous retrouvés l'appétit en voyant le spaghettis. De son côté, Hinata c'était ramener à table avec une assiette pour chacune de ses amies.

-Quoi? Demanda-t-elle en voyant les regards que ses copines lui adressaient.

-Ben...commença Sakura.

-Trop cool! S'exclama Tayuya.

-Tout le monde sait faire bouillir de l'eau et cuire des pâtes...

-N'empêche! Merci de nous libérer de notre grève de la faim, rigola la blonde platine en prenant son assiette.

-Aller Sakura, mange...

Sur cette demande Hinata se mit simplement à manger alors que les autres s'adressaient des regards entendus tout en riant de ce qui venait de ce passer. Non loin de là, les militaires du groupe Delta-43 fixaient la brune. Comment avait-elle fait? Combien de fois avaient-ils souhaité changer de cuisto...

-Génial! S'écria Naruto.

-C'est juste des pâtes , ronchonna Shikamaru.

-Peut-être, mais c'est bien mieux que...ça! Dit Sasuke en pointant la purée, avant d'aller chercher de ce nouveau met.

Mécontent, le chef du groupe se leva de table et quitta la pièce, alors que les autres imitaient l'Uchiwa. Seul Gaara pris son temps, il voulait s'assurer de croiser le regard de son artiste favorite.

Lors du battement de l'après midi, Shikamaru sortit prendre l'air. Mais une fois de plus, il se retrouvait entouré de filles! Ne serait-il jamais tranquil? Puis, il aperçue un fille, aux cheveux blond cendrées, qu'il avait vu avec la brune du midi. Rapidement il la rejoint.

-Hey toi! L'interpella-t-il

-Quoi? Répondit Temari, sur la défensive.

-Ça t'as plus, avoue!

-Mais de quoi tu parles?

-De ton amie! La brune! T'es fière là, ton amie est une star. Mais c'est faux, fais-toi pas d'idées!

-Euh... Écoutes mec, je sais pas de quoi tu veux parler mais fou-moi la paix, ok? Le somma-t-elle en usant de ses dernières miettes de patience.

-On était bien avant que vous débarquiez! Vous avez rien à faire ici!

-Wô! Relaxe! Répondit la blonde. On veut pas être ici non plus! C'est pas par choix, certain, qu'on est là, ok! Alors décolle!

-Vas dire ça à d'autre, tu veux? Ton amie là, elle se prend pour qui pour vouloir changer le menu!

-Parce que tu vas me dire que tu aimes cette purée blanche! Le nargua Temari en reprenant sa route.

-L'Armée c'est pour les mecs! Les filles ça jouent à la poupée! Alors restez dans vos chambres et arrêter de vouloir tout changer! S'emporta le brun.

Furieuse, Temari fit demi-tour et vint se planter devant le jeune homme.

-T'as finis? Non parce que là, t'es vraiment chiant!

Surpris, le militaire la regarda continuer:

-Nous on se prend pour qui? Non, toi tu te prends pour qui! Les femmes ne sont pas bonnes qu'à rester à la maison! Où t'es toi! On peut faire ce qu'on veut. Vous voulez pas de nous, ben c'est idem! Faites ce que vous avez à faire et tout va bien aller! Ce sera pareil pour nous! Alors fermes ta gueule et occupe toi de tes petites fesses de militaire, on s'occupera des nôtres!

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons. De son côté, Shikamaru arqua un sourcil, elles veulent la jouer comme ça et bien elle vont le regretter! C'est petites artistes vont retourner dans les jupes de leurs mères et les garçons pourront continuer de faire la guerre!

-Tu crois qu'ils ont amenés Ubert? Demanda Tayuya en sautant d'un banc à l'autre.

Assise dans les estrade, Hinata regardait son amie jouer les gymnastes amatrices dans les gradins de l'air de jeux de l'académie.L'Hyuuga répondit à sa question par un hochement de tête.

-Évidemment, sinon comment madame Harrison ferait son cour, répondit Tayuya Harrison désorientée et sur le bord de la crise ne nerf, tout cela parce qu'Ubert, l'immense piano à queue , n'était pas là.

-Ils on fait attention à mon bébé hein? Demanda la rousse en faisant allusion à son instrument.

Il est vrai qu'une batterie, c'était facile à abimé. Surtout que Tayuya était très pointilleuse là dessus. Comme elle ne pouvait le garder avec elle, c'était des techniciens qui l'installaient sur la petite plateforme roulante que la rousse pouvait déplacer du point a, soit la remise, au point b, la salle de répétition.

-Je parles trop? Demanda finalement la jeune femme aux cheveux enflammés en atterrissant juste à côté de la brune.

Poussant un soupire, Hinata regarda son amie et lui adressa un regard dans lequel la rousse pouvait lire'' Non mais, tu te moques de moi? Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes de ça avec moi?''.

-Merci, t'es gentille, sourit la rousse en sachant très bien que peu importe le nombre de mots à la secondes qu'elle prononcerait, Hinata l'écouterait encore et encore.

S'asayant près de la brune, Tayuya regarda devant elles et soupira.

-Tu crois qu'Ino finira par ne plus avoir peur des mecs?

Attendant une réponse, la rousse remarqua le haussement du sourcil droit de son amie, aussi tôt elle s'expliqua. Après tout, elle pouvait être dure à suivre quelques fois.

-Elle est plutôt jolie...Et ça serrait bien, je trouve, qu'elle puisse vivre une histoire d'amour. Ben quoi? Ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard que lui adressait Hinata. C'est claire que cette année, ne sera pas une année comme les autres. Après tout ce qui c'est passé en seulement deux semaines, je sens que la vie nous réserve un tas de choses!

-Hum, hum...

-Qui sait, peut-être que chacune de nous vivra une chose à laquelle on ne s'attendait pas!

Après un soupire amusé, Hinata se leva et tendit la main à son amie afin de l'aider à l'imiter.

-Ok! Je me tais! Rigola Tayuya.

Elle devait admettre que ce genre de discourt n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes.

Profitant du fait que tous les mecs soient en cour, toutes les jeunes femmes c'étaient réunis dans la caféteria pour clore leur journée de congé en beauté. Les employés avaient eu droit à un spectacle étonnant. Certaines d'entre elles avaient joué de leur instrument, d'autres avaient dansé et l'une d'elle, debout sur une table avait jouer la radio humaine. Les artistes c'étaient faite leur propre party de la rentré. Descendant de sa scène improvisé Ino retourna près de ses amies.

-Dis-moi Barbie, tu vois un psy pour ta skizo?

-De quoi ma skizo! S'enquit la première concernée.

-Ben, on dirait que t'as une deuxième personnalité, expliqua Tayuya.

-Parce que..?

-Ben t'es une chanteuse dans deux langues! Tu fais du pop-rock , sur scène t'es démente...Mais devant un mec. Alors là c'est une toute autre histoire! Déclara la rousse.

-Je sais...Que veux-tu! J'aime la chanson!

-Et pas les garçons?La taquina Temari.

-Hey! C'est pas vrai! S'offusqua faussement Ino. J'ai juste pas l'habitude...

-On avait remarqué, rigola la rose.

-Gna gna gna, grimaça la chanteuse.

-Hey! Les filles! S'écria une voix en approchant du petit groupe.

-Salut Tenten, répondit Sakura.

Tenten, une élève de troisième année en musique, option théâtre. Comme la plus part d'entre elles, son option ne servait qu'à combler son horaire et avoir un cour facile...

-Vous savez la nouvelle? Le directeur à demandé à ce que nous fassions un concert!

-Pardon! S'étouffèrent la rose, les deux blondes et la rousse.

-La directrice choisira une chanteuse qui pourra se faire accompagnée, commença Tenten alors qu'Ino priait pour que ce ne soit pas elle. Une douzaine d'élèves de deuxième années pour une pièce de son choix et cinq danseuses pour un numéro de groupe.

-Mais...Onva pas jouer pour ces...ces..crétins! Déclara Tayuya.

-Ouais, ils nous aimes même pas, pourquoi on jouerait pour eux! Demanda la rose.

Alors qu'un débat voyait le jour entre Sakura, Tayuya, Temari et Tenten, Ino perdait son sourire et prenait place près d'Hinata, qui comme toujours, avait gardé le silence.

-T'inquiète Barbie..tu seras super.

-Mais...je veux pas le faire! Répliqua aussi tôt la chanteuse.

-Tu sais très bien que tu seras choisi.

-Mais...

-Et tu seras super.

Après un soupire, Ino sourit à la brune. La confiance qu'Hinata avait en elle et sont ''talent'' la rassurait.

-Merci...

Sur ce, l'Hyuuga passa son bras autour de son amie et les deux demoiselles retournèrent vers la scène improvisée. Le public réclamait déjà une autre chanson et elles allaient répondre à leurs attentes.

Quand elles se mirent à chanter, Tenten regarda Hinata, surprise.

-Depuis quand Hinata sait chanter?

-Elle a pris danse, parce que chant, elle métrise déjà! Avoua Tayuuya en allant sur la piste de danse temporaire.

-Je vais mourir, se plaignit un certain blond en retirant ses chaussures.

-Mais non, soupira Kiba en le regardant faire.

-Siiiiiiiiii! Clama-t-il en se jetant sur son lit.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il à encore? Demanda Sasuke qui venait d'arriver.

-Je vais mourir! Répéta Naruto à son nouveau spectateur.

Les deux brun se regardèrent avec exaspération puis Shikamaru fit son apparition.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu as?

-J'ose pas le dire!

-Franchement, Naruto! Fais pas l'enfant, dis nous! Exigea Kiba.

-Je...je..J'ai raté! Pleurnicha-t-il.

Face au silence des trois autres jeunes hommes, Naruto s'expliqua.

-J'ai raté une cible...Dévoila le blond en se cachant derrière son oreiller.

-Fallait bien que ça t'arrive un jour, répondit Shikamaru.

-Mais, mais...Je dois être malade! C'est sur! Sinon JAMAIS j'au-

-Bonjour! S'écria Gaara d'une voix joyeuse en pénétrant dans la chambre.

Tous tournèrent la tête vers le rouquin.

-Bon...

-Jour...compléta Sasuke.

-Finalement c'est peut-être lui qui est malade, murmura le blonde en se levant.

D'un air aisé, le rouquin alla vers sont lit et s'y allongea, les bras croisés derrière la tête. S'adressant des regards perplexes, les jeunes gens vinrent encercler le lit de Gaara.

-Tu as de bonnes nouvelles? Tenta Kiba.

-Non.

-Tu as eu une bonne note? S'essaya Sasuke.

-Pas plus que d'habitude.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait? Soupira Shikamaru qui avait deviné.

-Elle m'a sourit! S'exclama Gaara, levant les poings en signe de victoire.

-Encore cette fille? Sourit Naruto. Aller, dis-nous comment elle se nommes!

Sur ce, tous se mirent à parler des jolies filles vues dans la journées, tous, à l'ecception de Shikamaru qui décida de se tenir loin de tout ça.

-Dis-moi Ino, c'était quoi le sourire que t'as fais tout à l'heure? Sourit la rose en ouvrant la porte de leur chambre.

-Ouais! Depuis quand tu souris aux mecs? Demanda Tayuya.

-De quoi vous parlez? Voulu savoir Temari en les voyant entrer.

-Notre petit Ino a fait les yeux doux à un garçon! Rigola Sakura en allant à la rencontre de son sac.

-C'est même pas vrai! J'ai pas fais ''les yeux doux'' J'ai simplement sourit...

Sur ce, la porte fut refermé par Hinata qui se dirigea lentement vers son lit.

-Et qui est ce garçon? Questionna la blonde cendrée.

-C'était qu'un sourire! Pas besoin d'ouvrir une enquête! S'écria Ino.

-Ben ton silence alarmerait le FBI! La taquina Sakura.

-Ben si elle ne parle pas...Moi je le ferais! Déclara solennellement la rousse.

Intriguée, Ino se demandait ce que Tayuya pourrait bien leur dire.

-Il est roux, plutôt musclé et je l'ai vu quand Ino a fait sa petite fugue! Ils étaient seuls..Dans un gym...Et il ne portait pas de t-shirt! Comméra la brute la plus bavarde.

Surprise, Ino dévisagea son amie à la chevelure de feux, manquait plus qu'elle connaisse son nom!

-Voyons Tayuya! C'est pas gentil de répandre des rumeurs! La gronda faussement Temari.

-Hum, alors il a finit par t'avoir! S'exclama la rose.

-Pardon? S'inquiéta la chef.

-Et bien...Un jeune homme aux cheveux roux...Est venu lui demander son nom la nuit dernière, expliqua Sakura.

-Et il s'appelle? S'enquit Tayuya en voyant le regard désarçonné qu'avait Ino.

-Gaara! Répondit la jeune femme aux cheveux couleur bonbons.

-La petite Ino a un copain!

-Elle fait fureur chez les militaires! La taquinèrent les autres jeunes femmes.

-Aller, ça suffit! Laissa là tranquille! Ordonna Hinata en quittant son silence. Elle fait ce qu'elle veut et ça nous regarde pas! Ok? Ronchonna-t-elle en se retournant pour dormir, après un petit merci muet de la part d'Ino.

Gênées, les autres jeunes femmes laissèrent leur amie tranquille et allèrent se mettre en pyjama. Alors que les autres se préparaient à se coucher, Sakura allait s'enfermer dans la salle de bain afin de se donner son injection. À chaque fois qu'elle sentait la petite aiguille s'enfoncer dans la peau de son ventre, elle pensait à la petite fille qui vivait la même chose qu'elle. Petite fille qu'elle avait rencontré à l'hôpital et qu'elle voyait s'injecter tous les soirs, toute seule, avec le sourire. La rose se souvenait même du jour de sa première injection...c'était cette petite fille qui lui avait montré comment faire. Donc maintenant, elle se répétait ''aller Sakura, toi une grande fille, tu peux le faire! Qu'est-ce que Layla dirait? Elle aussi le fait, depuis longtemps''. Lorsqu'elle revint dans la chambre, toutes les jeunes femmes se glissaient dans leur lit, impatiente de trouver le sommeil.

Demain, leur première journée de cour aurait lieu...Elles étaient impatientes de revoir leurs instruments, mais un peu moins vis-à-vis du fait d'être confrontées à une nouvelle formule. Elles n'étaient plus à leur chère école...alors tout changerait...Comme pour une mélodie. Tout le monde apprend les mêmes bases, mais l'interprétation varie en fonction de l'artiste. Et bien maintenent, l'artiste n'est plus une école d'art ou chacun trouve sa place...Mais une bâtisse froide et autoritaire ou les jeunes femmes ne sont pas les bienvenues.


	4. Anglais! Français! Moi j'ai dit Anglais!

**Lorsque vous verrez [1] copier ce lien : **.com/watch?v=1HOWOLrfekY&playnext=1&list=PLCD120149E38F39D4

**et collez-le dans la barre d'une page web.**

**

* * *

**

-Vous croyez que le petit déjeuné sera mangeable? S'enquit Ino, assise près de la fenêtre, ouverte, regardant les militaires les plus matinaux en train de s'entraîner dans la cour.

Sans le savoir, Ino était déçue de ne pas voir Gaara parmis eux, pourtant, pour les autres filles c'étaient écrit dans le ciel. Temari était assise derrière Sakura, brossant les cheveux de cettes dernière alors que Tayuya grognait en en remontant ses cheveux en un chignon distingué...Un peu trop peut-être? Hinata de son côté était sur son lit, guitare à la main- et sur la cuisse- posant ses doigts sur les différente frettes sans pour autant jouer les accords.

-Ça dépends, répondit la rose.

-De? Demanda Tayuya, une épingle entre les dents, devançant Ino.

-De ce que le cuisto cuisinera! Déclara Sakura comme si 'était évident.

Ino soupira longuement, elle appréhendait le goût atroce d'une autre de ces purées. Une fois après avoir fini la coiffure de son amie, Temari se leva en alla chercher une de ses camisoles noires. Sakura elle, se moqua discrètement et non méchamment de son amie rousse, qui semblait souffrir d'être coiffée de la sorte. Elle qui adorait les jeans, c'était une véritable torture d'être vêtue d'un tailleur féminin et coiffée comme si elle allait à un banquet royal. Serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler de rage, Tayuya se leva et alla chercher ses souliers.

-J'espère que ce ne sera pas du gruau! Se plaignit ouvertement la Yamanaka.

Une grimace collective montra l'appuie de ses amies, puis, Temari échappa un petit rire.

-T'inquiète Ino, commença la blonde cendrée. Si ça nous plait pas, Hinata pourra toujours aller en glisser un mot au cuisinier! Rigola-t-elle.

Sur ces mots,alors que toutes les jeunes femmes esclaffèrent, Hinata releva la tête. Comme si elle venait tout juste de sortir de la lune. Elle avait entendue son nom et se demandait si on lui avait poser une question. Rapidement, Tayuya la rassura d'un signe de la main. L'Hyuuga rangea donc sa guitare dans son étui et regarda ses amies. Elles étaient tous très joliment vêtues, bien que l'une d'entre elle ne semblait pas apprécier... Ino était toujours aussi classe dans l'un de ses ensemble. Vêtue de blanc ,Sakura n'était que plus belle et Temari, avec sa robe, ressemblait à l'une de ses grandes musiciennes prête à offrir une prestation de haute qualité. Tayuya quant à elle, était radieuse. On aurait dit une femme d'affaires effrontée. Hinata était formelle. Il était impossible pour une étudiante de la AAA de ne pas savoir dans quel court se rendait le petit groupe. Car si notre tenue n'est pas impeccable , madame Harrison ne nous laissait pas entrer!

-Pincez-moi, je rêve! Aïe! S'écria le blondin en fusillant Sasuke du regard.

-Quoi...Maintenant tu sais que tu ne rêves pas! Se moqua-t-il alors que Shikamaru soupirait.

S'approchant de la file, Shikamaru pu constater le changement marquant du menu de leur chère cafétéria. Plus il approchait du comptoir, plus il s'apercevait que l'influence féminine avait commencé à faire des ravages.

-Des crêpes? Depuis quand on a des crêpes! S'étonna Kiba en prenant un plateau.

Cette remarque attira l'attention d'un certain roux qui aussi tôt regarda par dessus l'épaule de Naruto.

-Trop cool! S'exclama le No Sabaku en voyant de la nourriture appétissante.

-Dis donc Gaara, je ne t'ai pas vu dans la cour ce matin...T'étais où? S'enquit Kiba alors que leur groupe commençait à remplir leurs cabarets.

-Je euh...Monsieur Shepard voulait me voir, mentit le rouquin en prenant une assiette d'œufs brouillés.

Une fois leurs plateaux remplis, les cinq jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers leur table. Lorsqu'ils prirent place, un sixième militaire vint les voir.

-Hey! D-43! Lança un jeune homme plus âgé qu'eux, aux cheveux noirs et aux épais sourcils.

-Salut Lee, répondit Shikamaru à son ami alors que les autres, inférieurs en grades se contentèrent de se redresser.

-J'ai trouvé les infos que tu cherchais! Déclara fièrement le jeune homme à la coupe en bol.

-Alors? Le pressa le major alors que les autres les regardaient, perplexes.

-Leur école à brûlée et comme l'une d'elle est la fille de notre directeur..Sous-entendit lee alors que Shikamaru serrait les dents.

-Laquelle! S'exclama Gaara, qui avait suivit la discutions.

-T'as qu'à chercher celle qui à le même nom de famille! Ironisa le second majore à la table.

Une inquiétude venait de naître chez le rouquin...À vrai dire, la même inquiétude avait vue le jour en Sasuke et Shikamaru. Ils avaient tous peur de faire un faux pas envers cette fille! Shikamaru voulait les martyriser afin qu'elles partent ...Sasuke était connu pour briser le cœur des demoiselles et Gaara...disons qu'il espérait de ne pas la connaître personnellement.

-Essayez de ne pas vous salir, rigola Sakura en prenant un plateau.

-Manquerait plus que ça! Grogna Tayuya. Je me suis déguisée une fois, hors de question que je recommence!

-Rha, aller Tayuya, t'es superbe! L'encouragea Ino en prenant un bol de céréales et une banane.

La rousse fit quelques simagrées d'agacement en se servant alors que Temari hésitait entre prendre des œufs ou des crêpes...Elle aimait les deux mais savait très bien qu'elle ne pourrait jamais manger deux assiettes. Soudain , une assiette de crêpes se posa sur son plateau. Puis, un petite quantité d'œuf brouillés glissa dans celle-ci. Hinata venait de remédier au problème.

-Merci, gratifia la cendrée en continuant son chemin, suivit de l'Hyuuga.

-Moi je te dis anglais! Clama la rose alors qu'Hinata et Temari rejoignaient le reste du groupe.

-Ben moi je te dis français! Rétorqua la rousse frappant la table, faisant sursauter Ino.

-Bon bon bon, qu'est-ce qui ce passe? S'enquit Temari en prenant place à l'une des extrémités.

Sakura et Tayuya se mirent à parler en même temps, ce qui donna une suite incompréhensible de mots. Puis, exigeant le silence Temari poussa un long soupire.

-J'ai horreur de ça! Bon, Ino...Qu'est-ce qui c,est passé?

-Hein! S'étonna celle-ci en relevant la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? Répéta la cendrée.

-Et bien. Les filles se demandent dans quelle langue je devrais interpréter la chanson pour le concert...

-Ça y est! C'est officielle! Se réjouit Temari en souriant.

-Ben...Euh...Non, avoua Ino en soutenant le regard neutre d'Hinata.

-Ho...Alors pourquoi elles se disputaient pour ça? Voulue savoir la tête du groupe.

La rose et rousse voulurent répéter l'épisode d'enchevêtrement de mots incompréhensibles, ce qui fit grogner Temari qui les ramena rapidement à l'ordre afin de retrouver le silence.

-Ben...Commença Ino. Elles sont sûr que je serai choisie...

-Moi aussi! Affirma l'autre blonde en hochant la tête. Alors, en quelle langue chanteras..rais-tu? Se reprit la cendrée en sachant très bien qu'Ino priait la nuit pour ne jamais être mit de l'avant ainsi.

-Je..J'en sais rien...Soupira la concernée.

Hinata regarda les jeunes femmes puis secoua la tête, exaspérée par la façon dont elles abordaient le sujet. Puis après une gorgée de jus d'orange, la jeune femme aux yeux violacés pris la parole.

-Tu devrais chanter en anglais...Si t'es pour chanter pour ces cons, autant chanter dans une langue qu'ils comprennent.

Cette remarque supris les autres jeunes femmes qui lui donnèrent rapidement raison d'un hochement de tête commun. Essayant d'imaginer ces mecs parler français, les jeunes femmes se mirent a glousser. Décidément , Hinata avait toujours raison! Il était aussi probable que ces militaires parlent français...Que de voir Ino jouer les reines au milieux d'une horde d'adolescents en manque d'amour.

-Mon bébé! S'exclama joyeusement une certaine rousse en se jetant sur sa batterie.

Derrière elle, deux têtes blondes la regardaient amusées. Ino et Temari trouvaient très étrange de voir l'une de leur brute agir ainsi...Comme si son bébé – un Millenium MX120 starter- était la plus belle chose de l'univers et représentait toute sa vie...Quoi que, c'était presque ça. De son côté la toute petite Sakura installait son immense instrument non loin d'Hinata qui retirait sa guitare de son étui. Quelque instants plus tard, une vieille dame coiffée d'un chignon sévère et vêtue d'une jupe longue ainsi que d'un gilet assorti fit son entrée. D'un pas autoritaire elle se rendit à l'avant de la classe pour ensuite passer en revue la tenue de ses dix élèves. Rien à redire, elles étaient toutes sublimes... Bien sûr, l'opinion de l'enseignante changea quelque peu lorsque son regard croisa celui d'Hinata. Dans un soupire, le souvenir de leur première rencontre revint à la charge et madame Harrison fit abstraction de son éthique. Une fois toutes ses élèves armées de leurs instruments, Madame Harrison sortie quelques livrets et distribua aux jeunes femmes celui qui leur convenait.

-Bon, avant de commencer le cour, vous aimeriez sans doute savoir qui fera partie du concert?

-Oui! Répondirent les dix jeunes femmes, en chœur.

-Très bien, pour commencer je vais vous apprendre comment nous avons choisis les participantes. D'abord, les musiciennes. La directrice à décidé que seule trois élève de la classe excellence seront choisie, afin de laisser la chance au moins expérimenter...Donc seule trois d'entre vous ont été retenue. Temari, notre pianiste préférée, Sakura, bien sûre, et Alice.

Ces trois jeunes femmes s'accordèrent des sourires entendus. Elles étaient parmi les meilleurs et savaient très bien pourquoi deux de leurs amies n'avaient pas été choisit...

-Ensuite, poursuivit l'enseignante, pour la danse nous avons décidé qu'il nous suffirait de choisir une danseuse bien formée qui formerait son propre groupe de danseuses. Alors ,Hinata, tu as du pain sur la planche!

Cette déclaration arracha bon nombre de rires parmi les jeunes femmes présentes. Elles connaissaient toutes le caractère de l'Hyuuga et savaient également à quel point elle pouvait être bonne meneuse lorsqu'il le fallait. De son côté, Ino commençait à stresser. L'annonce de la chanteuse choisie n'allait pas tarder et la jeune Yamanaka espérait du plus profond de son cœur que ses amies c'étaient trompées dans leur prédiction.

-Finalement! Chacune de vous connait les mérites des chanteuse de l'école, vous vous doutez donc que le choix ne c'est pas montrer facile...Mais, la directrice à eu vent d'un petit, comment dire... ''Concert'' improvisé dans la cafétéria et c'est cet événement qui l'a aider à choisir. Quelqu'un à une idée de qui il s'agit?...Demanda madame Harrison afin d'étirer le suspense, véritable torture pour la petite blonde platine.

-C'EST INOOOOO! Se réjouirent les neuf autres élèves, au grand malheur de celle-ci.

-Messieurs, commença le directeur en pénétrant dans une classe de math alors que ses élèves étaient concentrés. Je suis venu vous faire par de deux choses, continua-t-il alors que tous les jeunes hommes se redressaient. La première est que, d'ici quelques jours vous aurez droit à un concert organisé par nos charmantes invitées.

Cette annonce en amusa plus d'un, mais en contrariait également un lorsque la classe de ce dernier serait au courant...

-La seconde est qu'à partir de demain, afin de sauver du temps, tous les cours normaux, tel que math, anglais, science et histoire vous seront donnés en même temps qu'aux filles.

Cette déclaration eu le même effet que la première. Après tout, les garçons étaient impatients de côtoyer les jeunes demoiselles et ce, même dans leurs cours! Sur ce, le directeur salua l'enseignant qu'il avait dérangé et reparti comme il était venu. Laissant à son employé une classe dont la tranquillité et le silence avait été troublés... En sortant du local, Sasuke et Naruto s'approchèrent de leur ami roux.

-Alors Gaara, avec un peu de chance ta copine se retrouvera dans notre classe, commença le blond.

-Ce n'est pas ma copine! Se défendit le rouquin.

-Pas encore! Le corrigea Sasuke en adressant un sourire complice au blondin.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée...Répliqua Naruto.

-Quoi? Comment ça! S'inquiéta Gaara.

-Ben...T'es pas le copain idéal et la petite blonde à l'aire d'être fragile. Du genre fille à papa, s'expliqua le tireur d'élite en devenir.

-C'est vrai que vu comme ça, renchérit l'Uchiwa en croisant les bras.

-Vous êtes sympa...Vraiment! S'exclama ironiquement le jeune éperdu.

-Tien, en parlant du loup, s'amusa Naruto en désignant une jolie blonde pénétrer dans l'amphithéâtre.

Intrigués, Sasuke et son ami blond s'éloignèrent subtilement du groupe et suivirent la petite princesse tenant une radio. Rapidement rejoint par leur compagnon roux,exaspéré par leur comportement mais également parce qu'il désirait voir la blonde... Lorsque les trois militaires entrèrent dans la salle, où ils avaient droit à d'horribles heures sur l'histoire militaire de leur pays, ils se dirigèrent silencieusement jusqu'à la ranger de bancs du fond, situées tout en haut. Plus bas, sur la petite scène, Ino branchait la radio qu'elle avait amenée et y inséra un disque, agenouillée près de celle-ci . Elle avait besoin de se défouler. Pourquoi était-ce si évident pour les autre qu'elle avait du talent alors que pour elle, sa voix ne valait pas plus que celle d'une autre...Après tout, toutes les filles de son école était douées, alors pourquoi elle? Se remettant sur ses pieds, la chanteuse croisa les bras. En appuyant sur ''play'', ses spectateurs clandestins purent voir à quel point la jeune femme respectait sa radio – elle avait utiliser son pied. Sasuke, Naruto et Gaara se calèrent confortablement, mais discrètement dans leurs sièges, prêts à écouter la jeune femme.

[1]

Alors que les mots sortaient les uns après les autres d'une facilité inouïe, Ino se décoinçait lentement. Laissant sortir toute sa frustration dans chacune de ses paroles et chacun de ses gestes.

-Ok...Peut-être pas si fragile que ça, rigola silencieusement Sasuke en gardant un regard aventureux sur le corps de la jeune femme.

-Elle chante bien en plus, commenta Naruto.

-Chut, siffla Gaara, assit sur le bout de son siège un air admiratif sur le visage, ce qui amusa ses amis.

Lentement, les trois militaire commencèrent à se rapprocher de la scène, à l'insu de la chanteuse. Du moins, jusqu'à se que Sasuke ne coupe la musique. Surprise, Ino sursauta et se retrouva face à face avec trois garçons, sans doutes son pire cauchemar!

-Tu chantes bien, Barbie, lança l'uchiwa avant de se manger un coup sur l'épaule de la part de Gaara.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, demanda timidement la blonde en débranchant l'appareil tout en trouvant étrangement que ce garçon lui faisait presque et je dis bien presque penser à son amie rousse.

-Mais il à raison, tu chantes bien! Rajouta Naruto en enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches.

-Merci, répondit-elle d'une petite voix, visiblement très mal à l'aise d'être entourer par eux.

-T'as pas à avoir peur d'eux, déclara enfin le rouquin en ramassant la radio pour ensuite lui tendre.

Ino se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant de prendre l'appareil électronique. Curieux, Naruto la regarda de haut en bas, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux du roux.

-Tu chanteras à ce concert? Demanda le blondin.

La chanteuse hocha la tête en resserrant son emprise sur la radio, comme pour se rassurer.

-En français? Continua-t-il de la questionner.

-Non...En anglais...

-Pourquoi? S'enquit subitement Sasuke.

-_Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui parle français,_ dit-elle justement en empruntant cette langue.

-Je vois...C'est une bonne idée! Aprouva l'Uchiwa, secondé par son ami blond.

Silencieux, mais pas aveugle à la situation de son aimée, Gaara décida qu'il était tant pour lui de la sortir de là. Il posa donc discrètement une main dans le creux du dos de la jeune femme – et fut d'ailleurs bien surpris du fait qu'elle n'eut aucune réaction- et la guida hors du petit cercle.

-On se voit plus tard! Lança-t-il à ses deux amis, crédules.

Une fois sorti de l'amphithéâtre, Gaara sentit un certain soulagement de la part de la blonde. Il demeurèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'extérieur.

-Après le concert...Commença Gaara alors que la blonde levait les yeux vers lui. On fait une petite fête.

-On?

-Moi et les gars de ma classe, répondit-il, la main toujours dans le creux du dos de l'artiste.

-Ho..

-J'aimerais que tu viennes, ajouta Gaara en s'arrêtant de marcher.

-Je...Non, décida la blonde platine en faisant de même.

-Tu es sûre? Tu peux amener tes amies tu sais...Tenta-t-il, déçu.

-Peut-être alors, soupira la Yamanaka en reprenant sa marche.

Satisfait de ce seul espoir, Gaara la laissa partir et retourna au près de ses amis.

Vêtue d'un short blanc, d'une camisole d'un violet vif ainsi que d'une veste abordant la même couleur que le short , Hinata enfila ses soulier de sport blanc et mauve -quelle coïncidence...- et se dirigea vers le salle d'entraînement. Temari leur avait interdit , pas directement mais tout de même, d'y aller, mis à part pour s'en servir réellement et disons qu'Hinata avait besoin de se dégourdir. Armée de son Ipod et de sa gourde, la jeune danseuse pénétra dans la salle, déjà grandement occupée par une horde de militaire en sueur. Enfonçant ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, la jeune femme se dirigea vers les tapis roulant. Hinata pu sentir, en montant sur l'engin, une vingtaine de regard glisser sur elle...Cependant, elle n'y prêta aucune attention. Ce contentant de poser sa gourde à l'endroit prévu à cet effet, l'artiste mit l'appareil en route et se mit à courir. Bien vite les militaire se mirent à parier sur telle où telle chose la concernant. Continuant de courir, la brune retira sa veste tout en fixant un point loin devant elle. Sa concentration semblait à tout épreuve. Plus tard, Kiba fit son entrée. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte, il fut surpris de n'entendre aucun grognement d'effort ni autre bruit étrange. Lorsqu'il regard autour de lui, il ne vit qu'un attroupement d'homme aux vêtements trempés assis tout au tour d'un seul et même appareil. Il se demandait ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire là...En s'approchant d'avantage il compris bien vite. Se penchant près d'un des spectateur, il s'informa.

-Pourquoi vous la regardez comme ça?

-Elle court depuis Qua-...Rente-..Six minutes, calcula-t-il en regardant sa montre.

-Mais..Elle transpire même pas! S'étonna l'Inuzuka en la regardant attentivement.

À se commentaire, la seule femme de la pièce se mit à courir de plus en plus vite..C'était le sprint final. Lorsque l'artiste se mit à ralentir, tous les jeunes hommes se redressèrent, guettant ses moindres faits et gestes. Descendant de l'engin, Hinata attacha sa veste autour de sa taille et s'étira pour agripper sa bouteille d'eau. Seulement...Un pauvre malheureux voulu la taquiner et lui déroba sa gourde.

-Un baiser contre un peu d'eau? Blagua-t-il.

-Ma gourde ou mon poing sur ta gueule? Rétorqua la brune en serrant les dents sous un ''Hoooooo'' collectif de la part de l'audience plutôt enfantine.

Blessé dans son orgueil, le pauvre malheureux fit un pas provocateur vers elle.

-D'accord, c'est mon poing sur ta gueule, constata-t-elle en mettant rapidement et violemment sa menace à exécution à la surprise de tous.

Plaintif, le jeune homme posa une main sur sa mâchoire et se redressa lentement alors qu'Hinata ramassait sa gourde. Frustrée, sa victime grogna de rage en s'approchant d'elle.

-Sale pute!

Aussi tôt, l'Hyuuga se retourna vers lui en lui offrant un regard digne des grands meurtriers, mais avant même qu'elle ne s'approche de lui, sa victime effrontée se retrouva plié en deux, un bras tordu dans le dos.

-Andrew, tu vas faire tes excuses à la demoiselle, exigea son bourreau.

-Mais Kiba..Harg! Grogna-t-il alors que ce dernier resserrait son emprise.

-On est pas dans une étable! On est dans une académie militaire! T'es un solda, merde, pas un porc. Alors un peu de respect!

Baissant les yeux, ledit Andrew marmonna quelque excuses puis fut libéré par Kiba. Hinata le regarda de haut en bas, puis fit rapidement le tour des nombreux visage la dévisageant.

-Quoi! Demanda-t-elle , les faisant rompre les rangs aussi vite qu'ils s'étaient formés.

Amusé par l'autorité involontaire de la jeune femme, Kiba croisa les bras , les yeux toujours fixés sur elle. Prenant une longue gorgée de son eau, la jeune femme aperçue tout de même qu'il la fixait.

-T'avais pas besoin de t'en mêler...J'aurais pu le maîtriser aussi ce crétin, déclara-t-elle par la suite.

-C'est ta façon de dire merci? Demanda Kiba en s'approchant d'elle.

-Peut-être, répondit-elle seulement en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Moi c'est Kiba , se présenta-t-il en la suivant.

-Hinata.

-T'as toute une paire de jambes! Commenta-t-il sans remarquer le regard que la brune lui adressa.

-Euh...Ok...Émit-elle, ne sachant pas trop comment prendre ce commentaire.

-Non, vraiment! Pour courir comme ça, sans même transpirer! C'est fort! Tu dois avoir tout un cardio!

-On peut dire, soupira la brune en s'arrêtant devant les escalier.

-T'es quoi toi?

La jeune femme le regarda en haussant un sourcil...C'était quoi cette question? Voyant son air, Kiba sourit. Il était vrai que ses questions pouvaient paraître bizarres, mais elles ne l'étaient pas vraiment.

-Comme artiste, t'es quoi? S'expliqua-t-il.

-Un peu de tout, répondit Hinata avant de s'engager dans l'escalier, les montant deux par deux.

-Tu chantes? Demanda-t-il en la suivant sans peine.

-Oui.

-Tu danses? Renchérit-il.

-Oui.

-Tu joues d'un instrument? S'informa-t-il ensuite en la suivant de près dans ses déplacements.

-Oui.

-Tu veux sortir avec moi? Tenta-t-il, moqueur.

-Qu-... Commença la jeune femme avant de se retourner brusquement vers Kiba. T'es bizarre tu sais, déclara-t-elle finalement pour ensuite faire demi-tour et poursuivre sa route.

-C'est un oui?

-Pas vraiment, soupira la brute tout droit sortie du Bronx en s'engageant vers le dortoir des filles. Tu compte venir avec moi dans la chambre aussi? Ironisa Hinata en voyant que Kiba la suivait encore.

-C'est une invitation?

-Non, pas vraiment, s'amusa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Cette petite balade-interrogatoire dura jusqu'à ce que l'artiste s'arrête brusquement devant les escalier menant aux chambres. Elle se retourna ensuite vers son petit chien de poche temporaire.

-Tu devrais partir maintenant.

-À vos ordre mademoiselle! Répondit-il en lui souriant avant de faire demi-tour.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ce mec...Soupira la danseuse en croisant les bras, suivant son départ du regard.

-J'ai mal au coeur! Se plaignit Tayuya en se laissant tomber dans l'herbe où étaient assises ses amies.

-Je t'avais dit que Jus de tomate et lait ne faisait pas un bon mélange, lui rappela Sakura en souriant.

Près d'elles, Ino était assise, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine et le regard perdu devant elle. Le bébé du groupe semblait préoccupé... Hinata vint prendre place entre Ino et la nauséeuse alors que Temari allait près de Sakura. Les cinq demoiselles appréhendaient non seulement ce fameux concert, mais également les cours à venir. Dès demain elles devraient côtoyer ces militaires presque à chaque secondes. Seuls leurs cours artistiques seront préservés d'une contamination masculine...

-On est invitées à un party...Déclara Ino en s'extirpant de ses rêvasseries.

-Un party! S'exita la rousse en se redressant.

-Du calme mademoiselle ''j'ai mal au cœur'', l'incita la rose en ramenant Tayuya sur le dos.

De son côté, Temari croisait les bras, perplexe alors qu'Hinata appuyait sa tête sur l'épaule d'Ino.

-Après le concert, les garçons font une petite fête...

Cette révélation intrigua son auditoire. Depuis quand les mecs voulaient ''faire la fêtes'' avec elles?

-Tu veux y aller? Demanda Hinata , captant ainsi l'attention totale des autres.

Toutes les jeunes femmes attendaient impatiemment la réponse de leur amie, effrayée par la simple idée de côtoyer plus d'un garçon. La réponse ce fit attendre quelque peu...

-Pas toute seule, dévoila enfin Ino.

-Alors on y va, décida l'Hyuuga à la grande joie de Tayuya et Sakura, elles qui adoraient les fêtes.

-Mais...Commença à protester Temari, peu enthousiaste à l'idée de laisser ses amies fricoter avec ces cons.

-Pas de mais, trancha la brune. Ino veut s'amuser, avec des garçons, c'est bon pour elle. Ça pourrait l'aider, tu ne crois pas? Ajouta-t-elle en s'adressant à Temari.

-C'est vrai, concéda celle-ci en allant s'asseoir près d'Ino. Tout ce passera bien, à condition que Tayuya ne fasse pas de bêtise, précisa la cendrée.

-HEY! S'offensa la rousse en se redressant avant de rapidement se faire ramener à l'ordre par la rose.

-Il remonte à quand le dernier party où tout c'est bien passer? Questionna Temari.

-A-t-il seulement existé, renchérit Sakura en donnant un petit coup sur l'épaule de la ''malade''.

-Gna gna gna...Bougonna la rousse.

-Prenons ce party comme un récompense pour les efforts que l'on mettra dans ce concert.

-Bonne idée Hina, sourit la blonde platine en passant un bras autour de son amie brune.

-Mais...Qu'est-ce qu'on va mettre? Paniqua soudainement la rose, ce qui fit rigoler le groupe en entier.

-Quarante six, t'es sérieux! S'exclama le blond.

-De quoi vous parlez? S'enquit Sasuke qui venait de pénétré dans la chambre.

-D'un fille! Tu te rends compte? Cette fille a couru quarante six minutes non-stop à...

-Dix huit kilomètres heure.

-Ouais, pour ensuite se taper un sprint de douze minutes. Et elle à même pas transpirer!

Sasuke croisa les bras, perplexe, en regardant ses deux amis. Ils semblaient en totale admiration pour cette fille que lui n'avait jamais vue.

-Ho et vous auriez dû voir la voir quand Andrew lui à volé sa gourde! Personne aurait pu deviner qu'elle allait frapper aussi fort! S'amusa Kiba en voyant naître l'intérêt de Sasuke.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il à fait après! S'enquit l'Uchiwa, frillant de ce genre d'histoire.

-J'ai cru qu'il allait pleurer! Rigola Inuzika en se tenant le ventre. Ensuite il l'a injurié...

-Il a oser! S'offensa Naruto, comme si rien ne justifiait l'impolitesse envers une femme.

-Ne t'en fait pas Naruto, je l'ai obliger à lui présenter ses excuses, le rassura Kiba.

-Tu as bien fait, approuva Sasuke en se dirigeant vers son lit.

-Tu vas te coucher Uchiwa? S'étonna le blondin en le voyant retirer ses chaussures.

-Ouais, je suis crevé! Je crois que l'entraînement m'a tué! Gémit-il en se laissant tombé sous les draps.

-Bonne nuit alors, lui souhaita le brun en lui lançant un coussin qu'il lui avait emprunté.

-Merci...Et bonne chance pour demain! Lui répondit l'épuisé des lieux en tirant sa couverture.

-De quoi il parle? Demanda la tête dorée en s'allongeant sur son lit.

-Monsieur Shepard a dit que si je réussissais mon prochain test d'aptitude, il m'élèverait au titre de major, répondit fièrement le futur second plus haut gradé de leur groupe.

-Mais c'est génial! Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit!

-J'avais peur que tu sois jaloux, mentit-il afin de taquiner son ami.

-Non mais ho! S'offensa Naruto en le frappant de son oreiller.

Ce simple geste évolua bien vite en une véritable guerre amicale à laquelle Sasuke ne put rester à l'écart. Ce petit jeu était très amusant et risquait de durer longtemps...très longtemps.

-Tu fais quoi? S'enquit Ino en s'agenouillant près du lit de son amie à l'imposante crinière rousse.

-Je me casse la tête...

-Pourquoi?

-Il me manque la réponse de ce fichu numéro de math! Grogna Tayuya en mimant de s'arracher les cheveux. Veux-tu bien me dire à quoi ça me sers de savoir comment trouver tel ou tel angle dans un triangle! Je fais de la musique moi, je dessine pas des voitures ou autres truc débiles!

-Relaxe beautée, commença la blonde en regardant le problème en question. Rha, Tayuya! Tu le sais ça. Dans un triangle rectangle, le côté opposé à un angle de trente degré est...

-Égale à la moitié de l'hypoténuse? Tenta pauvrement la rousse.

-C'est ça! S'amusa la blonde platine en lui offrant un grand sourire.

-Ok, mais comment tu sais que c'est un angle de trente degré?

-Ben regarde! Les angles alterne-interne créés par deux parallèles coupés par une sécante sont congrus. Et ça ma grande,dit-elle en désignant certaines lignes, ce sont deux parallèles, l'hypoténuse c'est ta sécante.

-Tu sais que t'es brillantes pour une blonde? La taquina son amie en la poussant faiblement du coude.

-Ouais ouais, je sais. Je suis belle et brillante, rigola Ino en se relevant.

-Salut, lança Temari en pénétrant dans la chambre, suivit de Sakura et d'Hinata.

-Salut! Répétèrent les deux jeunes femmes déjà présentes.

Rapidement, comme si c'était tout à fait normale, les cinq demoiselles se retrouvèrent assises en cercle au centre de leur chambre, autour d'un immense sac de bonbon en tous genres.

-Alors Ino, tu sais quelle chanson tu vas faire? La questionna Sakura en attrapant un jujube en fraise.

-J'en sais rien...Avoua cette dernière en prenant une sorte de serpent gélatineux.

-Ben, y a la chanson que t'as écrite pour ton père...Elle est très jolie, comment Temari.

-En plus, elle est en anglais, renchérit Tayuya et lançant de petits bonbons sures à Hinata.

-Tu connais déjà les paroles, vu que se sont les tiennes et la musique est déjà sur CD...Que veux-tu de plus? S'enquit Sakura afin de la convaincre.

-Je ne sais pas, c'est qu'elle est très personnelle... Soupira la Yamanaka.

-Mais ces crétins ne peuvent pas le savoir, lui fit remarque Tayuya en lui ébouriffant la frange.

-Et temps qu'à chanter, autant choisir une chanson que tu maîtrises super bien...

-Mais Hinata, se défendit la blonde platine. La peine que j'ai eu quand mon père est parti en Irak ne regarde personne! Je n'ai aucune envie que ceux qui fréquente son école soient au courant!

-Je sais, mais tu dégages quelque chose de spéciale quand tu la chantes...En plus, s'il n'était pas parti en Irak, tu ne serais jamais venue à la AAA et tu ne nous aurais jamais connue, dit la brune.

-Ils vont croire que c'est une chanson d'amour, j'ai pas envie que l'on me colle l'étiquette de la petite blonde qui pense juste à l'amour, argumenta à nouveau la chanteuse.

-Mais non, ils vont faire comme tous les autres, c'est à dire fermer leur gueule et t'écouter sagement parce que tu as une superbe voix! Trancha Tayuya en croisant les bras.

-Et...Commença Sakura

-Quoi encore! S'énerva Ino face à la horde d'arguments de ses amies.

-Ton père, il ne l'a jamais entendue. Ça serait peut-être le bon moment...Proposa la rose.

Cette remarque étonna son auditoire. Personne n'avait pensé à cet argument...Mais il était vrai que le directeur serait bien évidemment présent au concert...

-Peut-être alors...Soupira Ino.

-Je préviendrais madame Harrison, sourit Tayuya en attrapant un autre bonbon.

-J'ai dit peut-être! Rouspéta la blonde platine.

-Ouais, mais quant tu dis ''peut-être alors'', en faite c'est un oui! Renchérit l'autre tête blonde. Ho, Hinata! Tu as choisit tes partenaires?

-Oui.

-Combien?

-Six, répondit simplement l'Hyuuga en étonnant toutes les jeunes femmes présentes.

-C'était pas supposé être un groupe de cinq danseuses...En tout? Se rappela Temari.

-J'en ai choisi six, répéta Hinata avec plus de conviction.

-Et on peut savoir qui c'est? L'insita Sakura, sachant qu'Hinata ne parlait pas souvent...

-Je connais pas leurs noms, avoua-t-elle.

-QUOI! S'étonnèrent toutes les autres.

-Elles savent danser, c'est tout ce qui compte.

-Vous danserez quoi? S'informa Ino en prenant un chuwing-gum.

-Hip hop.

-Hum, ok...Le hip hop ordinaire...Ou bien ton hip hop?

-Le mien.

À cette nouvelle, les quatre amies de la chorégraphe en devenir s'imaginaient déjà un numéro de danse à couper le souffle, parsemé de petits effets spéciaux. Ce qui les amusait grandement. Soudain, Temari se releva d'un simple geste et attrapa le sac à trésors sucrés.

-Bon, au dodo! Déclara-t-elle en rangeant le sac dans son immense valise, sous les protestations de ses amies.

-Mais temari...Commença Tayua.

-Il est encore tôt! Compléta Sakura en prenant un air suppliant.

-Rien à faire, c'est l'heure d'aller dormir. On affronte les mecs demain, soupira la cendrée en voyant Hinata regagner son lit sans protester, contente qu'il y en est au moins une qui écoute.

-A-a-affronte? Bégaya la blonde platine en grimpant timidement dans son lit.

-C'est une façon de parler Barbie, t'inquiète. Elle veut juste dire que demain, on commence les cours mixtes, traduisit la musicienne à la crinière enflammée.

Sur ce, chaque artiste rejoignit son lit respectif -Sakura un peu après les autres...- et après un suite mélodieuse de ''bonne nuit'', un lourd silence vint reigner dans la chambre. Les jeunes femmes avaient besoin de sommeil et elle le savaient.


	5. Qui a lancé la première assiette?

-Entrez! Résonna la lourde voix du général Yamanaka après avoir été dérangé par la venue d'une personne ignorant que lorsque l'on demande de cogner avant d'entrer, seul deux ou trois coups suffisent.

À cet ordre, un homme plutôt âgé, légèrement grassouillet mais aux larges épaules carrées entra. Ce dernier avait une petite paire de lunettes sur le bout du nez et une moustache poivre et sel camouflait sa lèvre supérieure. Poussant un soupir, le directeur de l'école laissa de côté ses papiers et joignit les mains.

-Général...

-Voyons, colonel, depuis le temps! Vous pouvez m'appeler Inoichi.

-Inoichi, monsieur, je suis venu vous voir au sujet d'une de mes classes...

-Qu'y a-t-il?

-Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer qu'une des filles...

-Oui?..

-Sans doute est-ce une erreur de classement, mais..

-Non, il n'y a aucune erreur.

-Mais, monsieur..C'est peut-être votre fille m-

-Mettriez-vous en doute mon intégrité?

-Non, pas du tout monsieur...Mais il serait compréhensible que...

-Colonel, je peux vous assurer qu'il n'y a pas d'erreur. Ma fille est dans la classe qui lui convient.

-Bien, monsieur... Soupira le professeur d'histoire en saluant son supérieur pour ensuite repartir d'où il était venu.

De son côté, le directeur de l'académie replongea dans ses papiers. Il avait déjà anticipé cette scène lorsqu'il avait offert aux responsables de l'école de sa fille de venir s'établir ici. Après tout, il était certain que quelqu'un allait douter! La fille du directeur, classée dans une classe supérieur, il y avait là, toute place à l'interprétation de chacun. Mais le directeur n'accordait pas la moindre attention aux messes basses tournant autour de lui. Sa fille était dans la classe qui correspondait à son niveau. Néanmoins, il s'inquiétait pour elle. Non pas pour ses notes, sur le fait de rattraper le retard que pourrait causer le transfert ou encore l'adaptation des critères d'évaluation...Non, tout cela ne le préoccupait aucunement...C'était plutôt son intégration sociale. Pour le moment, aucun de ces élèves ne savait qui elle était, mais il appréhendait ce qui se passerait une fois que le voile se lèverait sur son identité... Passant une main sur son visage, l'homme dont les traits le faisaient paraître plus vieux qu'il ne l'était –vestige d'un passé pesant lourd sur sa conscience- le général Yamanaka se leva. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la fenêtre. Le clairon s'apprêtait à sonner le réveil. Le soleil ne pointerait le bout de son nez que dans quelques heures, mais bien avant, l'académie serait animée par les activités matinales de tous les jeunes étudiants.

Comme tous les matins depuis leur arrivée, toutes les jeunes femmes se réveillaient en sursaut. Les notes stridentes et désagréables émises par le clairon pénétrèrent alors dans la chambre où logeait la fille du général ainsi que ses amies. Celles-ci furent extirpées brutalement de leur sommeil. Ino se redressa un peu trop vite, tant et si bien qu'elle se cogna la tête contre le lit en haut du sien. Sur les gémissements de la blonde platine, Sakura tomba du sien pour n'être vraiment réveillée qu'à l'atterrissage. De son côté, Temari s'assit en poussant un grognement de frustration. Les deux brutes quant à elles, ne bougèrent pas d'un poil. En fait, Tayuya ne fut pas réveillée par la "musique" de leur réveil-matin, mais par la rose. Lorsque Sakura voulu se relever, elle posa la main sur le matelas de la rousse, lui accrochant accidentellement la jambe. Lorsque la brute la plus bavarde ouvrit les yeux, elle poussa un long soupir et sortit du lit. Elle se rendit ensuite, en replaçant "très gracieusement" le petit short lui servant de pyjama, vers la dernière marmotte endormie.

-Une autre belle journée! Ironisa Sakura, les mains sur les hanches. Géniale, je sens que je vais avoir des bleus! Se plaignit-elle ensuite en grimaçant de douleur.

-Ça va aller? Lui demanda Temari alors que le petit clairon se tue au grand soulagement des filles.

-Ouais ouais...Émit l'Haruno en se dirigeant vers son sac.

-Et toi Ino? S'enquit la cendrée en voyant sa consœur blonde se frotter le crâne.

-Ça peut aller, soupira la plus jeune en se levant à son tour.

Soudain, alors que la rouquine caressait les cheveux de son amie, celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et se redressa promptement. À la grande surprise de toutes, Hinata courue jusqu'à la salle de bain. Puis, sous les rires de ses amies, Tayuya se leva, un air perplexe sur le visage.

-Vous savez dans quelle classe vous êtes?

-Oh oui, attend! Lança Temari en s'agenouillant devant son sac. Tsunade m'a donné ça hier, dit ensuite la cendrée en s'approchant des autres, cinq feuilles à la main.

-Et c'est quoi? Voulu savoir l'autre blonde.

-Nos horaires de cours, expliqua Temari en distribuant leur horaire à ses amies.

-Ben, si ça fonctionne comme à notre école, Hinata et toi vous êtes dans la même classe. Ino, Tayuya et moi, dans une autre, non? Supposa la rose dont les paroles furent confirmées par les feuilles.

Cette confirmation eut pour effet de soulager la blonde effrayée par les garçons. Elle ne se serait pas vu les "affronter" toute seule.

-On entre en quoi? Demanda Hinata qui venait de réapparaître.

-Math, répondit simplement Temari,

-YES! S'exclama aussitôt la rousse.

-Tayuya?...

-Quoi? J'ai bien le droit d'être heureuse de ne pas commencer la journée avec un cours de math!

-Tout à fait, sourit Ino en allant choisir la tenue qu'elle allait porter.

Elle fut rapidement imitée par ses consœurs. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, se fut Hinata la première habillée. Vu la chaleur qu'il faisait, les demoiselles ne furent pas étonnées de constater qu'elles avaient toutes choisit une tenue comportant un short. Hinata portait un très petit short en jeans et un haut noir ne cachant ni ses épaules ni son dos. Sakura portait un short blanc et un chandail de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Temari elle, s'était vêtue d'un short noir et d'une camisole verte foncée. De son côté, Tayuya portait un short délavé dont la partie supérieur était camouflée par une ceinture très large, ainsi qu'un tee-shirt beige décoré du logo de la AAA. Aussi facilement qu'on avait pu prévoir que Hinata serait prête la première, il fut évident de savoir qui enfilerait ses chaussures en dernier... Ino. Cette dernière, revêtant une robe blanche extrêmement courte, accompagnée d'un short aussi petit que celui d'Hinata, et abordant la même teinte que la "robe" qu'elle portait, vint finalement se joindre aux autres pour aller manger. Le short, le meilleur ami que l'on puisse avoir en été!

N'ayant pas la même chance que les demoiselles, c'est à dire de porter ce que bon leur semblait, tous les garçons de l'école portaient le même uniforme, sinon presque. Un pantalon légèrement ample aux motifs de camouflage terrestre, ainsi qu'un tee-shirt moulant de couleur beige, tirant sur le brun. Ils devaient porter ce genre de tenue tous les jours! À l'exception de leur jour de congé ou de permission. Imaginez donc la réaction de ceux-ci en voyant de jeunes filles vêtues de toutes les couleurs, pénétrer dans leur salle de classe. Le lieutenant-colonel Willson, tout comme ses élèves masculins, fut bien étonné de voir ses nouvelles étudiantes prendre place. Étant professeur de mathématique, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour faire un calcul évident: Testostérone + Jolies jeunes femmes = Des ennuis pour lui. C'est donc avec beaucoup d'appréhension qu'il sortit sa nouvelle liste d'appel. Il énuméra les noms y étant inscrit et prit note des présences ainsi que des absences. Devant lui, les artistes le regardaient comme l'on observe une vieille œuvre d'art usée par le temps et dont on ne sait pas trop si elle se situe parmi les chefs d'œuvre ou si elle devait se trouver au musée des horreurs. Évidemment, les militaires en devenir lançaient un tout autre regard aux demoiselles.

''Mais où elle est...'' Pensa Temari en regardant fixement la porte.

Pourtant, elle aurait juré qu'Hinata la suivait de près quand elles se sont mises en route pour le cours... Deux places derrière elle, un jeune homme fixait lui aussi quelque chose: elle. Shikamaru se souvenait de cette fille, celle avec qui il avait eu une ''passionnante'' discussion au sujet de leur présence en ces lieux. Il aurait préféré ne pas l'avoir dans sa classe, mais, il se disait également qu'ainsi, il lui serait plus facile de se venger! Et oui! Quel meilleur moyen y aurait-il que de la voir plusieurs heures par jour? Alors qu'un sourire mesquin se dessinait sur son visage, Kiba cru rêver. C'était son tour de découvrir qu'une des filles qu'il connaissait faisait partie de cette classe. Il la reconnue surtout par ses attribues féminin, à savoir, ses longues et séduisantes jambes.

-Mademoiselle, vous me ferez le plaisir d'arriver plus tôt la prochaine fois, lui reprocha l'enseignant.

Haussant simplement les épaules, Hinata alla s'asseoir d'un pas indifférent à la place que lui avait gardé son amie cendrée. Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire amusé.

-Belle entrée...

-Ha ha ha...

-Bon! Comme vous êtes la classe la plus âgée, je compte sur vous pour montrer l'exemple! Commença le lieutenant-colonel Willson. Je suis convaincu que parmi les plus jeunes, nous aurons droit aux enfantillages qui se produisent dans les classes mixtes. Seulement, à votre âge, vous êtes censés pouvoir vous contrôler.

Voyant que tous l'avaient compris, ou du moins semblait avoir une vague idée de ce à quoi il faisait allusion, l'enseignant se dirigea vers son bureau et prit une pile de cahiers.

-Mesdemoiselles, je comprendrais si vous avez des difficultés, vu la situation. Après tout, vous ne devez pas avoir eu beaucoup de cours entre l'incendie et votre arrivée ici. Alors, ne vous gênez pas pour poser des questions, leur dit-il alors que Temari sentait une animosité naître en Hinata.

-Mais pour qui il nous prend ? Demanda-t-elle à la cendrée.

-Relaxe, Hina. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit au courant...

-Hum, grommela la danseuse alors que l'enseignant leur distribuait un assemblage de feuilles d'exercices.

-Allez, au lieu de faire la tête, tape-toi un 20/20, il va peut-être comprendre ? Rigola Temari, ce qui intrigua Shikamaru étant donné qu'il n'entendait pas ce qu'elles se disaient.

Lorsque Shikamaru se retourna vers Kiba, il fut étonné de voir la façon dont il observait, non contemplait la jeune femme qui était arrivée en retard.

-Kiba?

-Hum?

-Pourquoi tu la regardes comme ça, c'est juste une fille tu sais, pas la voiture de tes rêves.

-Ha-ha.

-Rho aller, dis-moi qui c'est ! Lui demanda son ami en ouvrant son cahier.

-C'est celle dont je t'ai parlé...Répondit-il seulement en l'imitant.

-Celle qui court vite? Voulu s'assurer le Nara.

-J'ai parlé d'une autre fille? S'enquit Kiba, ne se souvenant pas de l'avoir fait.

-Non mais..Si elle est si rapide, pourquoi est-elle arrivée en retard?

-Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas couru, supposa ironiquement le futur major en retrouvant la page où il s'était arrêté la dernière fois.

Alors que le cour commençait véritablement, les filles et les garçons se lançaient des regards incertains, chacun attendant un mauvais coup ou une tentative du camp adverse. Seulement...Personne ne semblait vouloir faire le premier pas. Comme quoi, il y avait sans doute des conséquences qu'ils désiraient éviter...

Tayuya et Sakura étaient assises l'une derrière l'autre, occupant respectivement le premier et le deuxième bureau de la rangée près de la fenêtre. Tayuya était assise dans le mauvais sens afin d'être face à la rose. Les deux jeunes femmes discutaient tout en zieutant la porte. Pourquoi? Parce que derrière celle-ci, le professeur s'entretenait avec leur amie blonde platine. Pendant ce temps, de leur côté de la porte, dans cette immense classe, les garçons regardaient les filles et vis-versa. Une tension légère semblait régner dans la pièce, aucune parole n'était émise plus forte que les autres. Étrangement, tous les garçons s'étaient ''réfugiés'' dans le fond de la classe alors que les demoiselles occupaient tous les sièges à l'avant.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ! S'impatienta Sasuke en s'étalant sur son pupitre.

-J'en sais rien, mais il doit avoir une bonne raison, répondit le blondin, les yeux fixés sur les cheveux roses occupant la place deux rangs en avant du sien.

-Comme quoi? Soupira Sasuke. T'as une idée toi? Demanda-t-il au rouquin.

-Non, émit celui-ci, assis sur sa chaise, penché vers l'arrière, uniquement soutenue par les deux pattes arrières.

Le dossier appuyé contre le mur, Gaara pouvait presque mettre ses pieds sur son bureau, seulement, c'était interdit. Et oui, bien qu'il soit du genre bagarreur, il respectait un minimum les règles et savait se montrer civilisé.

-Désolé pour l'attente, jeunes gens, lança le colonel Carter. Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir mademoiselle, dit-il ensuite à la fille du principale.

Enfin libéré, Ino se dirigea vers Tayuya et s'assit juste à côté. Bien évidemment, son entrée ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux d'un certain éperdu... Ce dernier avait, à son entrée, ramené sa chaise à sa position normale et appuyé ses coudes sur le bureau. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire! Elle était dans sa classe!

-Et bien, on dirait que le directeur a fait un heureux, rigola le blond en remarquant le changement d'attitude de son ami. Tu vois Sasuke, c'est possible!

-Oh arrête! ''il ne fait pas de musique, donc il n'est pas intéressant''. Déclara l'Uchiwa en reprenant les mots de la rousse qu'il avait si ''agréablement rencontrée'', alors que ses amis s'inquiétaient.

-Comment ça? Voulu savoir Gaara.

-C'est ce qu'une de ses ''amies'' m'a dit...

-Et tu crois qu'elles pensent toutes comme ça? S'inquiéta à son tour le blondin en se souvenant de sa rencontre avec Sakura faite à la bibliothèque.

-Sans doute...Puisqu'elles sont amies.

La bulle légèrement dégonflée, Gaara croisa les bras sur son torse alors que l'enseignant commençait à débiter son cours sur la fabuleuse histoire de leur pays. Si quelqu'un aurait voulu tenter quelque chose aujourd'hui...Il n'y parviendrait sûrement pas dans la classe de monsieur Carter...Faire une bêtise quand le prof parle non-stop durant près d'une heure trente...C'était infaisable.

Quelques heures plus tard, après le repas de midi, Sakura se dirigea, seule, vers la cour. Le temps qu'il faisait allait sans doute lui offrir de magnifiques images à reproduire. Elle s'était donc armée de son cahier à dessin et de ses crayons puis était partie à la recherche d'un coin tranquille afin d'y exercer son art. À son grand bonheur, elle trouva un banc, tout ce qu'il y à de plus simple, sur lequel se projetait magnifiquement l'ombre d'un arbre. Elle alla donc s'y asseoir. Assise à l'une des extrémités, les jambes repliées, cahier à dessins sur les genoux et ses crayons un peu éparpillés autour d'elle, Sakura accaparait près de la moitié du banc. Observant ce qui l'entourait, la rose se choisit bien vite son modèle, à savoir : la rangée d'arbres bordant l'autre côté du chemin où se trouvait le banc qu'elle occupait. Attrapant l'un de ses crayons, l'artiste se mis à l'œuvre. Alors qu'elle s'acharnait sur l'écorce de sa représentation, une autre ombre vint s'ajouter à celle qui la recouvrait. Lorsque son regard émeraude quitta sa feuille, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle venait de croiser deux océans qui vinrent se positionner à sa hauteur.

-Je te dérange? Demanda Naruto qui venait de s'asseoir.

-Pas vraiment...Mais tu me dérangerais encore moins si tu acceptais de jouer les modèles, ajouta-t-elle subtilement en tournant la page de son cahier à dessins.

-Pas de problème, sourit le militaire, ce qui ravie la jeune femme.

-Alors prends la pose, indiqua la dessinatrice en choisissant un autre crayon.

Une fois cela fait, Naruto pu voir le regard de l'artiste changer. Son regard si doux était désormais étincelant d'une passion insoupçonnée. Le blondin était étonné de voir à quel point chaque œuvre lui tenait à cœur...

-Dis, Sakura..

-Oui?

-Est-ce que tu accordes beaucoup d'importance à la musique? La questionna-t-il.

-Quand même, oui, répondit-elle en ajoutant un autre trait sur sa feuille.

-Assez pour ne pas t'intéresser à quelqu'un qui n'en fait pas? Continua-t-il en repensant aux propos de Sasuke.

-Hum...Non...C'est plus le genre de Tayuya. Pourquoi?

-Pour savoir...Sourit-il, rassuré. Mais, vous ne pensez pas toutes comme ça?

-Qui ça ''nous''? S'informa la rose, sans trop comprendre.

-Tes copines et toi, expliqua-t-il.

-Oh..Non, en fait, on est très différentes, sourit la rose en changeant de crayon.

-Ah oui?

-Oui. Prends Temari par exemple, elle est très préoccupée par son avenir et elle sait toujours quoi faire. Je l'ai rarement vu paniquer. Hinata, elle, c'est une fille très dure à cerner. Elle peut changer du tout au tout en une seconde.

-Comment ça? Demanda naïvement le blond sans perdre la pose.

-Et bien, tu peux la croiser, te mettre à discuter avec elle, tu la trouverais peu bavarde, mais très censée et réfléchie. Elle peut se montrer d'une sagesse inouïe, mais...

-Mais?

-Mais fais une allusion, la plus petite soit-elle, sur la ''supériorité masculine'' et tu te retrouveras confronté à une fille déchainée et qui, quand on l'emmerde, peut devenir très agressive.

-Ah je vois...

-Ensuite, il y à Tayuya, celle dont tu tiens le ''Si tu ne joues pas de musique, tu n'es pas intéressant'', elle ne vit que pour la musique, comme tu peux t'en douter...Et pour ses amies. Elle ne pense qu'à s'amuser et prend tout à la légère, jusqu'à ce que l'on touche à ses amies. Dans ces moments-là, elle devient incontrôlable. Il n'y a qu'Hinata qui puisse la calmer...

-Tant que ça?

-Oui, elles sont comme des sœurs, plus même, si ça existe... Soupira la rose en commençant à jouer avec l'ombre dans son dessin.

-Et ton amie blonde, la petite...Commença Naruto, tâtant le terrain pour son ami.

-Ino? Elle, c'est notre petite sœur à toutes. Tayuya s'amuse à dire qu'elle est skizo.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que c'est une petite poupée Barbie, terrorisée à la simple idée de se retrouver seule avec un mec...Mais quand tu la mets sur une scène, micro à la main...Tu te retrouves avec une super star. C'est une sorte de fleur, qui manque trop de confiance en soi pour éclore.

-Hoo...

-Quoi? Sourit Sakura en relevant la tête vers lui.

-C'est poétique..Tu parles toujours de tes amies comme ça?

-Bah, c'est juste ce que je pense...

-Ok, et toi?

-Quoi moi?

-Ben tu m'as parlé de tes amies, mais tu n'as rien dis à ton sujet...

-Il n'y s pas grands choses à dire sur moi...Commença-t-elle en prenant un crayon vert émeraude. Mais il y a une phrase qu'elles s'amusent à dire sur moi...

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Naruto en la voyant arracher la page de son cahier.

-''Sakura est aussi attirante pour les mecs, qu'un morceau de gâteau pour un sumo au régime'' Dévoila-t-elle en tendant à son modèle, le portrait qu'elle avait fait de lui.

Ce dernier s'était d'ailleurs mit à rire en entendant cette phrase, cependant il cessa bien vite en posant les yeux sur l'œuvre. Il était stupéfait par son talent.

-Wow...Fut la seule chose qu'il sut dire.

-Merci, sourit simplement la rose en rangeant ses crayons.

-Non, je , je veux dire..Tu..T'es vraiment douée!

-Oui, j'avais compris, sourit Sakura en ramassant tout son attirail.

-Dis, Sakura...

-Oui?

-Ben..Tu peux me prendre comme modèle quand tu veux! J'ai adoré, l'informa-t-il.

-D'accord, j'y penserais, lui assura-t-elle avant de prendre la direction des dortoirs.

Elle devait se préparer pour son prochain cour. D'ailleurs, Naruto s'empressa de faire de même, monsieur Shépard ne serait pas content s'il arrivait en retard.

Bien plus tard, tout le monde s'installait à la cafétéria, après une longue journée. Cette après-midi s'était passée comme les jours précédents, les filles de leur côté, les garçons dans leurs bâtiments. Cependant, alors que les garçons suaient à grosses gouttes, les jeunes demoiselles, elles, furent dans l'obligation de se séparer afin d'aller suivre leur cours complémentaire. C'est à dire, celui n'impliquant pas un instrument de musique. Temari était donc partie étudier les grands noms de la mode, Tayuya s'était retrouvée enfermée avec monsieur Atake, fin compositeur. Alors que Sakura avait dû rendre vivante une simple fleur en jouant avec les couleurs et qu'Ino avait joué la super star en pratiquant son numéro pour le concert. Hinata avait longuement parlé avec le chorégraphe de l'école afin de consolider les déplacements de sa chorégraphie. Elles étaient maintenant réunies autour d'une table tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple, sur laquelle reposait de la nourriture tout à fait respectable.

-Alors...Laissa tomber Temari.

-Alors quoi? Répondit Ino en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Comment ça s'est passé avec les garçons? Demanda la cendrée en s'adressant au groupe entier.

-Barbie a survécu, alors c'est OK, l'informa Tayuya en s'armant de sa fourchette.

-Bah tu vois Ino! Tu t'inquiétais pour rien, lui dit la rose en lui adressant un sourire.

-Ouais ouais, émit celle-ci. Sinon, votre journée? Voulue-t-elle savoir.

-La routine, répondit l'autre blonde.

-Compo toute la journée, sourit la rouquine en prenant une bouchée.

-Dessin, dessin et encore dessin! Rigola leur amie aux doigts magiques.

-J'ai travaillé sur ma choré pour le concert...Et toi? Demanda Hinata en la regardant.

-Je me suis usée les cordes vocales, j'ai chanté à m'en écœurer pour peaufiner ma chanson.

-Toi, écœuré de la chanson! C'est comme si je disais que je ne voulais plus jamais revoir mon bébé!

-C'était une expression Tayuya, l'informa la petite blonde au regard océan alors que les autres ne purent s'empêcher d'entrer dans un concerto de rires.

Plus loin, assis autour d'une autre table, Delta-43 discutait également de leurs cours individuels. Tout comme l'autre table, ceux-ci semblaient bien s'amuser de leur discussion. En fait, c'était ainsi à presque toutes les tables. Tout allait de bon train jusqu'à ce que...

-Oh, désolé! S'empressa de s'excuser une jeune brune qui venait de renverser son plateau sur les chaussures d'un militaire.

-C'est rien...Ça va, grogna-t-il avant de se lever. On va arranger ça, se moqua-t-il pour ensuite lui écraser un morceau de gâteau sur le tee-shirt. Ben voilà! S'esclaffa-t-il.

Bien vite, ses amis se penchèrent et le militaire s'étant attaqué à une fille se reçu une bonne quantité de pâtes au visage. Furieux, il se passa une main sur la figure et chercha son assaillant du regard. Il croisa bien vite le regard noir d'Hinata, debout près de sa table, déjà armée d'une autre poignée de pâtes. Il s'arma donc bien vite d'une assiette, faisant ainsi se lever plusieurs personnes. Celles-ci les regardèrent se défier de loin. Cette scène demeura figée un moment, puis les premiers projectiles officiels de cette guerre comestible furent lancés. L'ordre dégénéra en un instant, Debout lançant au hasard tous ce qui leur tombait sous la main, les élèves, toutes catégories confondues, exploitaient leurs talents afin de dominer la partie. Hinata et Tayuya livraient une dure bataille et ne semblaient pas vouloir renoncer. Sakura évitait de son mieux tout ce qui passait près d'elle, Temari, armée d'un cabaret(?) frappait toutes nourritures venant en sa direction. Quant à Ino... Celle-ci s'était réfugiée sous les tables et rampait sous elles afin de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la sortie. Jouant littéralement au baseball afin d'envoyer leurs balles improvisées du côté des garçons, certaines jeunes femmes riaient à gorge déployée, ce qui énervait davantage les hommes présents. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une importante partie des effectifs se retrouva couvert de résidus de nourritures en tous genres, et ce de la tête au pied, que les deux directeurs firent irruption dans la salle. Tous deux furent surpris de se retrouver face à une scène ne s'étant jamais produite auparavant au sein de leur école respective. Beuglant l'ordre d'arrêter sur le champ, le directeur de l'académie militaire vit ses soldats ainsi que les artistes cesser de bouger. Certains crurent même bon de cesser de respirer. Traversant la pièce du regard, les directeurs prirent connaissance des dégâts. Consternée, Tsunade adressa l'un de ses célèbres regards cruels à ses élèves, alors que tout étonné, l'homme en charge de l'établissement baissa les yeux pour trouver sa fille, par terre, à quatre pattes.

-Les filles... Dans vos chambres. Tout de suite! Ordonna la directrice en pointant sévèrement la porte.

S'adressant des regards disant ''C'était bien, le temps que ça a durée...'', les artistes baissèrent la tête, faussement fautives et s'éclipsèrent sans demander leur reste. Bien sûr, Tayuya et Hinata ramassèrent Ino en chemin. Une fois que toutes les jeunes femmes eurent quitté la pièce, Tsunade soupira et les suivit. Les jeunes hommes, eux, se dirigèrent lentement vers la porte avant de se faire interpeller.

-Mais où croyez-vous aller! Demanda le directeur en croisant les bras, les faisant tous s'arrêter.

-Ben, dans nos chambres? Supposa l'un des militaires.

-Ah oui? Et qui va ramasser? Moi peut-être? Sous-entendit le père d'Ino en plissant les yeux.

Dans un grand gémissement collectif, les élèves purent voir arriver les membres du personnel venus leur distribuer loques, serpillères et autres outils de nettoyage intérieur. Un long, très long moment de frustration allait marquer la vie de tous ces jeunes hommes qui criaient silencieusement vengeance.

Une fois chacune d'entre elles douchées et en pyjama, Temari sortit leur sac à trésor et fit venir ses amies. En cercle, les jeunes femmes ne semblaient pas vouloir parler. Poussant un soupir, Ino appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de son amie rousse et ferma les yeux. Elle semblait découragée.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait...Gémit la plus jeune artiste de la pièce.

-Ça va aller Barbie, c'était qu'une bêtise, la rassura Tayuya.

-C'est vrai, tout va bien aller. Ton père ne t'en voudra pas, ajouta la rose en lui tendant un jujube.

-Ce n'est pas de mon père que j'ai peur, répondit la blonde platine en le prenant.

-De qui alors? S'étonna la cendrée, demandant la cause de son souci au nom de toutes.

-Des garçons...

-C'est pas nouveau ça, chérie, sourit la rose.

-Déjà que je m'inquiétais avant...maintenant qu'ils ont une raison de me faire du mal...

-T'inquiète pas Ino, c'est de ma faute cette histoire, alors je vais veiller à ce que personne ne s'en prenne à toi, lui déclara Hinata qui commençait à éprouver des remords.

-C'est vrai, t'as pas à t'en faire, on est là tu sais, lui dit Tayuya.

-Ouais...

-Bon...Soupira la cendrée. Et si on se mettait d'accord sur certains points?

-Quel genre de ''point''? Demanda Tayuya en se redressant, tout comme la plus jeune du groupe.

-Elle veut parler des règles, leur indiqua Sakura en croisant les jambes.

-Oh...

-Pour commencer, Plus de fight food, OK Hina? Sur un hochement de tête de celle-ci, Temari poursuivit. Je ne veux plus aucune confrontation avec le sexe opposé tant et aussi longtemps que le concert n'aura pas eu lieu. On doit se concentrer, leur rappela-t-elle.

-Ouais mais c'est eux qui ont commencé! Dit Tayuya comme si sa chef l'avait oublié.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour continuer, nous sommes plus matures, alors on ne doit pas se laisser influencer. Une fois que nous aurons nos repères, nous pourrons leur tenir tête, sans pour autant déclencher une troisième guerre mondiale.

-Mais Temari, se plaignit Ino. On va pas laisser nos amies se faire écraser par ces...ces...

-Garçons?

-Non...monstres...

Cette remarque fit rire les demoiselles entourant la fille du directeur de l'établissement. Oui, ces mecs étaient des monstres. Des garçons comme les autres n'auraient pas cherché à énerver Hinata, et n'auraient pas humilié cette fille à la cafeteria. Alors oui, Ino avait raison. Ces types sont des monstres. Une fois le calme revenu, Temari haussa les épaules.

-Écoute, d'ici au concert, n'essayez même pas de voir un de ces ''monstres'', ainsi vous pourrez vous concentrer et en même temps éviter une quelconque embrouille.

-OK, mais moi?

-Quoi toi? Demanda la cendrée en regardant leur amie rousse.

-Ben moi, je fais quoi? Je fais pas ce concert je te rappel, ironisa-t-elle.

-Je sais Tayuya, mais il faut bien quelqu'un pour protéger Ino. On sera trop occupé durant les jours qui viennent, alors je compte sur toi pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien le temps que ce concert soit passé.

-D'accord, consentit la musicienne à la crinière de feu. Je vais jouer avec Barbie toute la semaine!

-Ha ha ha, maugréa ladite Barbie en croisant les bras.

-Avec un peu de chance, les cours continueront de bien se passer.

-Tu sais Sakura, les mecs nous laissaient tranquilles parce qu'on leur avait rien fait, mais là...

-Tayuya, soupira simplement Hinata en faisant un signe discret en direction de la blonde platine.

-OK OK, nions l'évidence! S'exclama la rouquine en levant les bras d'exaspération.

-Demain, nous n'avons qu'un cours avec les garçons, si on ne les cherches pas, tout devrait bien aller.

-Mais Temari, on est pas responsable des autres! Nous, OK on va faire un effort, mais rien ne garantit que nos collègues le seront aussi, lui rappela Sakura.

-Je le sais bien, mais que veux-tu, il en faut bien pour montrer l'exemple...

-Et pourquoi c'est toujours nous?

-Parce que nous sommes géniales, décida de répondre la chef du groupe avant de se lever. Bon, allons dormir maintenant, faut être en forme pour nos répétitions, ajouta-t-elle en ramassant les bonbons.

-Et moi je peux rester debout? Tenta leur amie, ne participant pas au concert.

-Tu as des cours aussi je te signale, alors non, trancha la cendrée.

-On peut toujours essayer...Soupira la rouquine, faisant ainsi rire à son tour ses amies.

-Bonne nuit, lança la rose en grimpant dans son lit.

-Bonne nuit, répéta Ino qui fut bien vite imitée par les autres.

Chacune d'entre elles regagna son lit respectif et s'installa pour la nuit, ne se doutant pas du tout de ce qui se tramait du côté des garçons et de tout ce que l'on leur réservait...

-J'ai mal partout...Gémit un certain blond en s'allongeant péniblement dans son lit.

-Pourquoi c'est nous qui avons tout nettoyé! C'est pas juste! S'emporta l'Uchiwa.

-Relax Sasuke, c'est pas c-..

-Non mais! Continua-t-il. Mesdemoiselles sont trop princesses pour faire le ménage ou quoi!

-Sasuke...soupira Kiba en s'asseyant.

-Elles vont me le payer! Poursuivit ledit Sasuke comme s'il n'avait pas entendu.

-Sasuke...Répéta le brun.

-Je suis pas ici pour faire du ménage moi!

-Sasuke!

-QUOI! Répondit brusquement ce dernier en se retournant vers Kiba.

Celui-ci fit un signe de tête en direction du rouquin. Gaara était allongé sur son lit, un bras sur le visage. Tous les membres de leur petit groupe connaissaient la situation sentimentale du roux. Sasuke se tut donc et alla s'asseoir, néanmoins énervé. Certes, son ami était amoureux de l'une de ces ''princesses'', mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être en pétard contre elles. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur Shikamaru, tenant trois sacs qui semblaient être très lourds. Il les laissa tomber sur son lit et sourit sadiquement.

-Messieurs, nous allons nous venger! Annonça-t-il en ouvrant l'un des sacs, suscitant alors l'intérêt des autres. J'ai réussis à convaincre nos confrères, tout le monde passera à l'action cette nuit.

-Et on va faire quoi? Voulu savoir Gaara, inquiet devant ce matériel.

-Obliger nos charmantes invitées à partir, dit le Nara en souriant avant d'expliquer son plan d'attaque.


	6. MAIS C'EST QUOI ÇA!

Alors que son sommeil s'allégeait, Tayuya sentit une chose collante s'étendre sur la peau de son visage. D'un simple geste de la main, elle voulue s'en débarrasser. Seulement...Lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent la substance, son cerveau lui lança immédiatement des signaux de danger. Contrôlant sa panique elle ouvrit les yeux et ce qu'elle vit la troubla. Au dessus d'elle, et à la grandeur de la chambre, à ce qu'elle pouvait en voir, se trouvait un labyrinthe interminable de fils. Comme si quelqu'un ayant un accroc dans son pull était venu se promener dans la chambre alors que les mailles dudit pull se défaisaient unes à unes, laissant derrière elle nombre de nœuds demeurant statique à environ un mètres quelques du sol. Soit, la chambre des demoiselles était littéralement coupée en deux dans le sens horizontal... Exaspérée, la rousse voulue se passer une main sur le visage, mais bien vite elle y renonça en entrant à nouveau en contact avec le liquide collant sur sa peau, a savoir du miel qu'elle venait officiellement d'identifier. Et à ce qu'elle pouvait en juger, ses cheveux aussi devaient en être couverts...

-Oh mon dieux...Soupira la rouquine juste au moment ou le petit clairon venait sonner le réveil.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que toutes les autres se réveillent, à l'exception de la seconde brute. Mais alors que le silence allait reprendre le contrôle de la pièce, la voix d'une rose en colère se fit entendre.

-MAIS C'EST QUOI ÇA! S'écria-t-elle en se redressant dans son lit, une quantité phénoménale de crème à raser dans les cheveux. RHAAAAAAAAA!

Dans l'autre lit du haut, la cendrée serrait les dents et respirait très bruyamment. Pour faire changement, son corps était couvert de ces serpentins en conserve qui deviennent solide en séchant. Soudain, un hurlement se fit entendre et les demoiselles virent leur jeune chanteuse tomber de son lit dans un état catatonique. Sakura voulu descendre du sien pour aller à son secourt, mais elle s'enchevêtra dans la barrière de fil qu'était le labyrinthe qui tranchait la pièce en deux. Elle fut donc la deuxième à s'écraser douloureusement au sol.

-Ino, Ino qu'est-ce qui ce passe? Demanda la cendrée du haut de son perchoir.

La chanteuse ne répondit pas, son corps était couvert de fausse toile d'araignées dont on se sert à l'halloween et lorsque la rose parvint à se lever, elle découvrit que le dessous du lit de Temari et donc le dessus de celui de la petite blonde, était tapisser de toile et de faux insecte en tous genres.

-Mais qui-

-Sakura, tu sais très bien qui à fait ça, la coupa la rousse en sortant de son lit, en demeurant courbée pour ne pas se heurter au labyrinthe de fil lévitant au dessus de leur lit. Dé-gueu! Lâcha-t-elle ensuite lorsque ses pieds rencontrèrent une substance gluante. JE LES HAIS! Hurla-t-elle ensuite, réveillant enfin la dernière dormeuse du groupe.

-J'y crois pas, émit simplement celle-ci en sentant quelque chose s'agiter sous sa couette.

De son plus grand calme, elle releva sa couverture et aussi tôt, un batracien lui sauta sur le buste. Elle l'attrapa d'un geste brusque et ferme juste avant que d'amphibien n'atteigne son visage.

-Hinata...Calmes toi s'il te plaît, demanda Temari encore dans son lit.

Tayuya faillit tomber mais se rattrapa juste à temps en s'agrippant aux fils lévitant au dessus d'elle.

-Oui, Hina, calmes toi...Voyons! Pourquoi on leurs voudrait du mal, ajouta la rousse avec sarcasme.

En silence, Hinata se leva lentement, et s'approcha de la fenêtre en patinant dans la substance gluante. Prenant une grande inspiration, la danseuse lança littéralement la grenouille par la fenêtre, sans doute ouverte par leurs visiteurs de la nuit passée. Puis, sous les yeux de tous, Hinata se rendit sans trop de peine à la porte de leur chambre et l'ouvrit...Mal heureusement pour, non pas elle, mais bien pour les mauvais farceurs, au moment ou la porte s'ouvrit, un craquement se fit entendre et un gigantesque ballon de baudruche vint explosé sur sa tête. Mais bien sur, comme vous vous en doutiez bien...Ce ballon n'était pas rempli d'eau...Non, ç'aurait été bien trop facile! Ce projectile était en fait rempli de jus de tomate. Crispée de toute part et alors que du liquide coulait encore sur la pointe de son nez et sur ses lèvres, Hinata perdit le contrôle.

-JE VAIS LES TUER! JE LE JURE! JE VAIS LES TUER!

Gaara était assis dans la cafétéria et jouait avec ses œufs d'un air absent. Il repensait à la nuit d'hier. Plus il y repensait et plus les remords lui rongeaient l'intérieur. Mais bon, c'était de sa faute! Il entendait encore Sasuke rigoler alors que la porte se refermait sur eux. Soudain, le son se fit un peu trop réel. Shikamaru venait d'arriver avec Sasuke et avait pris place près de lui. Naruto et Kiba se trouvant déjà près de lui, ils engagèrent la conversation avec les deux autres.

-Vous auriez dû voir ça! Lâcha le capitaine aux cheveux de jais.

-Elles criaient les unes après les autres! Leur précisa le major aux cheveux bruns.

-J'aurai aimé voir la tête de cette prétentieuse rousse quand elle s'est réveillée! Avoua sadiquement Sasuke. Mais je me l'imagine très bien! Ajouta-t-il en plaqua ses mains sur son visage en une mimique très grossière et irréaliste à l'image de la célèbre peinture ''le cri''.

Ce geste arracha plusieurs rires de la part des autres tables remplis de complices. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit bruyamment. De celle-ci apparu une jeune femme possédant une imposante poitrine, vêtu d'un petit short et d'un chandail bien trop grand pour elle. Le tout, recouvert d'un liquide rouge. Sans attendre, cette jeune femme se dirigea vers la table de la troupe Delta-43. La voyant arrivé, Sasuke, Shikamaru et surtout Kiba, se levèrent. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent à une bonne distance les uns des autres, ont entendit un ''Ouuu'' s'élever dans les air. Sans doutes était-ce là la réaction que provoquait la vue de cette demoiselle. Quoi qu'il en soit, le regard de rage qui siégeait sur le visage d'Hinata ne laissait paraître rien de bon.

-Alors, commença Shikamaru. Comment on se sent après un bain de jus de tomate?

-Bain? Moi j'appellerais plus ça une douche, répondit-elle du tac au tac.

-Mais de jus de tomate, précisa alors Sasuke. Comment c'était?

-Et moi qui croyais qu'il t'arrivait de te laver, répliqua une seconde voix.

Ce son précéda l'apparition de la rose, les cheveux mouillés pour se les avoir rincés. Naruto se leva, à la fois gêné de se trouver devant elle après ce qu'ils avaient fait et nerveux, vis-à-vis de sa réaction. Au moment où la rouquine voulue prendre un verre de jus sur la table la plus proche, Sakura l'en empêcha, trouvant que ce geste ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

-Hey! Je me lave OK! S'énerva Sasuke. Et qu'est-ce que tu fiches là d'abord!

-Je voulais te sauver la vie, mais bon…On t'attend dans la chambre Hinata.

-Tu me fais marcher, hein! Voulu savoir un certain Uchiwa, plus trop sur de lui, alors que ladite Hinata s'approchait davantage de sa proie.

Les mecs de la salle avaient les yeux rivés sur eux, attendant la suite. Mais cette suite ne vint pas. Ayant trop grand cœur, Sakura refusait de laisser sa brute d'amour refaire le portrait à ces idiots. Non pas parce qu'elle leur pardonnait, mais parque la brute risquerait d'avoir des ennuis. Donc, juste avant que Sasuke soit a la porté de la brune, Sakura attrapa le bras de celle-ci et commença à la remorquer vers la sortie.

-Relaxe Hina, on se vengera autrement…

-O-ouais, c'est ça! T'as juste peur pour ton amie! La défia Sasuke alors que Shikamaru lui assénait un claque derrière la tête. Mais aille! Qu'est-ce qui te prend!

-Tu te serais vraiment battu contre elle? Lui demanda Kiba, au moment où la brute disparaissait comme elle était venue.

-J'en sais rien….

Suite à ce petit incident, les cinq membres du groupe Delta-43 reprirent leur place, à l'exception de Gaara qui, après avoir serré les poings, se leva et partit d'un pas ferme et décidé.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a? Voulu savoir le chef du groupe. Déjà qu'il à pas voulu venir hier soir…

-Est-ce que je dois te rappeler, cher Major, que notre ami a un petit, que dis-je! Un GIGANTESQUE faible pour une de vos victimes! Lui rappela Naruto en agitant les bras.

-Et toi? C'était quoi ton excuse pour hier? T'étais pas vraiment malade? L'interrogea Sasuke.

-Ce genre de bêtise…C'est pas mon truc, soupira le blondin avant d'emprunter la même route que son ami roux.

Un silence désagréable s'installa alors sur leur table, Shikamaru ne voyait pas leur intervention de la veille comme une bêtise, mais comme la première étape de leur plan. De son côté, Sasuke n'avait cherché qu'à se venger du plus grand rejet de sa vie! Celui que lui avait fait la soi-disant artiste rousse. Pour sa part, Kiba trouvait simplement ça drôle. Une sorte de contre coup envers ses filles pour les avoir laissés tout nettoyer seul. Après tout! Pourquoi seuls les garçons avaient eut à ramasser? Les filles aussi y avaient participé et en avaient retiré autant, sinon plus, de plaisir qu'eux! Quoi qu'il en soit, Kiba n'avait pas prévu de voir cette fille, peu bavarde mais si intéressante, réagir de la sorte.

-Boooooon…. C'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai des choses à faire, menti le capitaine brun afin d'échapper à ce moment de silence englobant l'un des premiers malaise s'abattant sur leur groupe.

-À plus tard, lui répondit Sasuke en se demandant à quel genre de punition ils auraient droit…

Près d'une heure c'était écoulée depuis le réveil catastrophique des jeunes femmes ainsi qu'au dégoûtant et désagréable ménage qu'elles avaient dû faire pour réparer les bêtises de tous les crétins leur ayant rendu visite durant la nuit. C'était maintenant l'heure de leur cour de musique qui s'annonçait plus long que d'habitude, surtout que les musiciennes n'avaient pas vraiment les idées claires et sereines qui les accompagnaient dans leur quotidien. Elles avaient donc toutes dû revêtir une tenue ''convenable''. C'est-à-dire : aucun jeans, ni camisole, ni soulier de course. Tailleurs féminins, robes et jupes longues étaient donc de mise. Mis à part Hinata, personne n'était à son aise dans sa tenue. Évidemment, quand on n'est pas forcé de se costumer pour aller en classe, il est normal de se sentir bien et de ne pas s'enrager contre soi-même en essayant de faire tenir ses cheveux dans une coiffure à laquelle ils ne sont pas habitués. Une fois dans la classe de madame Harrison, chacune des demoiselles s'installa, instrument en main. En regardant ses amie, Hinata ne pu s'empêcher de penser que sa lui faisait encore drôle de voir la toute petite Sakura jouer de cet imposant instrument, plus grand et probablement plus lourd qu'elle. Puis, l'enseignante demanda le silence et distribua à chacune un petit feuillet. Après deux bonnes heures de travail intensif durant lesquelles les jeunes femmes passèrent leur frustration au travers des notes émanant de leurs instruments, madame Harrison fit venir Sakura et Temari. Laissant ainsi tout le loisir aux autres de discuter.

-Alors Ino, comme tu t'en sors? Stressée pour le concert? Lui demanda Hinata en rangeant sa guitare.

-À mort! Avoua la blonde en s'asseyant, violon sur les genoux.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? Tu t'en sors pas avec ta chanson, pourtant c'est toi qui l'a écrite, lui fit remarquer leur amie rousse en sortant de derrière son bébé.

-C'est pas ça le problème...Soupira la chanteuse en baissant les yeux.

-Alors c'est quoi? La questionna Tayuya.

-Le premier garçon qui lui plaît lui a fait un coup de cochon! Lui rappela durement Hinata en prenant place près de sa jeune amie. T'inquiète pas Ino...Tout va bien ce passer.

-Et s'ils nous préparaient un autre coup pour le concert! S'affola la blonde platine.

-Ils sont pas assez stupides, arrête, lui dit gentiment Hinata,

-Tu te fous de nous! S'exclama la compositrice aux cheveux de flammes.

-Il y a des limites à la stupidité humaine. Ils ne sont pas assez barges pour s'attaquer à nous en présence de leurs profs.

-C'est vrai que...Vu comme ça...Soupira la chanteuse, résignée à délaisser sa théorie du complot.

-Et toi, Hina? Se lança la brute la plus bavarde.

-Quoi, moi?

-Tu as demandé à Ino comment elle appréhendait le concert et bien moi, je te le demande à toi!

-Moi? Ça va, mes danseuses connaissent déjà la chorégraphie et perso, je me débrouille bien...

-Tu voudrais pas me donner un peu de courage? Blagua la plus jeune du groupe.

-Ino...

-Hey la schizo! T'as oublier ce que je t'ai dit! La taquina la seule demoiselle à ne pas participer au concert. Dans la vie de tous les jours, t'es peut-être une fille franchement adorable, fragile et incroyablement mignonne...Mais quand t'es sur scène ma jolie! WOW! T'es une bombe! Et sur le point d'exploser en plus! T'as besoin de rien ni personne quand tu chantes et tu le sais!

Ce commentaire fit sourire la concernée et se marrer le reste de la classe qui, et oui, avait tout entendu. Satisfaite de son discourt, la rouquine hocha la tête et croisa les bras.

-Ha je te dis toi! Des fois on a envie de te secouer comme un prunier! Renchérit-elle.

-Mais c'est qu'elle se découvre un talent d'oratrice, ironisa Sakura qui venait de revenir au près de ses amies. Dis-moi Tayuya, t'as jamais pensé à te lancer dans la politique?

-Ho oui, très souvent! Mais à chaque fois je me souvient qu'en politique, on dois mentir, passer à la télé en étant ''politiquement correcte'' pour ensuite envoyer paître le reste du monde et médire sur tout ceux avec qui on te prend en photo le gros sourire aux lèvres. J'ai peut-être une grande gueule, mais la politique est trop hypocrite pour moi.

Et une autre fois, la classe rigola sous le flot de paroles que débitait la rousse, inconsciente de l'assurance qu'elle dégageait et qui, rendait la situation encore plus drôle.

Dans l'un des nombreux gymnases de l'établissement se déroulait un cours de conditionnement physique. D'un côté de la salle, une dizaine de jeunes hommes sautait à la corde. Plus loin, une autre dizaine effectuait des pompes alors que d'un autre côté, le groupe Delta-43 faisait des redressements assis, tous alignés les uns à côté des autres. Leurs têtes apparaissaient au-dessus de leurs genoux les unes après les autres pour ensuite disparaître dans un rythme constant. Chacun d'eux étaient vêtu d'un pantalon très ample couvert de motif de camouflage oscillant entre le kaki et le brun, maintenue à leur taille par une large ceinture noire, leur habituelle paire de botte noir ainsi qu'un chandail plutôt moulant grisâtre. Quelque chose semblait dire que, bientôt, ils en baveraient….Après tout, tous savaient ce qui c'était passé la nuit dernière. Il manquait cependant quelque chose au sein du groupe Delta-43…L'harmonie qui régnait dans leur groupe manquait à l'appel aujourd'hui, aucun d'eux ne semblait vouloir parler. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient disputés, il avait suffit d'une bonne bagarre pour se défouler et puis voilà! Mais sans savoir pourquoi, Shikamaru sentait que ce n'était pas le moment de se battre, même pour le plaisir, avec le rouquin. Alors que Sasuke ralentissait son rythme en regardant le roux et le blondin, la porte du gymnase s'ouvrit sur le colonel Wilson.

-Qu'est-ce que notre prof de math fait là? S'étonna Kiba en fronçant les sourcils.

Ledit professeur de Math avait un air dur sur le visage. Parfois on l'oubliait, mais Wilson faisait parti des cinq directeurs adjoints. Alors s'il était là et que vous n'aviez pas cours avec lui...Vous aviez de gros, très gros problèmes. Alors l'étonnement de Kiba n'était pas dû au fait de voir le colonel, mais plutôt au fait que les directeurs étaient déjà au courant de ce qu'ils avaient fait.

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ! Beugla leur surveillant de conditionnement physique. FORMEZ LES RANGS! ET QUE ÇA SAUTE!

Aussi tôt dit, aussi tôt fait. Les élèves, tous aussi inquiets les uns que les autres vinrent s'aligner devant leur supérieur. Évidemment, tous les jeunes gens ici présent savaient pourquoi Wilson était là...Mais ce qui les inquiétait était la punition à laquelle ils auraient droit. Ils n'avaient pas encore oublier les répercutions ayant suivies le '_'fight food''_

-Je ne peux pas dire que je suis fier de vous, messieurs…. Les autres directeurs et moi-même avons eut vent de certains événements ayant eu lieu très tôt ce matin…. Annonça-t-il, affirmant ainsi les pensées et l'étonnement que Kiba avait eu en le voyant.

En disant cela, leur supérieur c'était placé face à eux, la posture bien droite, lui donnant l'air de pouvoir résister à n'importe quelle tempête. Les élèves se jetèrent une œillade puis serrent les dents, attendant l'annonce de la punition.

Profitant de la fin précoce de son cours de dessin, Sakura était venue dans la grande bibliothèque de l'académie. Elle passait dans les rangées en scrutant les différents titres tout en laissant ses fins doigts d'artiste y gambader. Elle se remémora alors son amusante rencontre avec un certain blondin qui, ce matin même, l'avait fort déçu. Elle se demandait pourquoi ces garçons les détestaient, c'était quand même pas de leur faute à elles si leur école avait passé au feu! Et ce n'était pas de leur faute non plus si on les avait forcées à venir ici! Bon, d'accord, forcées est un bien grand mot. Mais! Si elles désiraient poursuivre leurs études à la AAA, elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de venir là où les cours se donnaient. La rose poussa donc un soupire de résignation. Les garçons de cette académie et elles ne risquaient pas de s'entendre de si tôt! Sakura étira alors le bras vers un ouvrage ayant attiré son attention. Elle se trouva ridicule une fraction de seconde en espérant que ce qui c'était passé la première fois se reproduise. Combien de chance y avait-il pour que par deux fois, elle et le blondin décide de prendre le même livre au même moment? Lorsqu'elle ramena l'ensemble de page à elle sans aucune difficulté, elle dû se rendre à l'évidence : Naruto avait vraiment fait ces choses la nuit dernière parce qu'il ne l'appréciait pas autant qu'elle l'avait crut. C'est donc le livre contre la poitrine que le jeune artiste se dirigea vers l'accueil afin d'y emprunter cet œuvre sur l'histoire de son cher pays. Au bout de l'allée, là où elle était sensée tourner vers la droite, une emprise se fit sentir sur son poignet et la rose se fit entraîner contre son gré vers la gauche. Il ne lui fallut que quelque seconde pour reconnaître les grains dorés couvrant encore la tête de Naruto. Leurs déplacements se firent dans le silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent une rangée qui, Naruto le savait, était à l'abri des regards. Ce fut juste avant que le soldat prenne la parole que la rose réalisa vraiment avec qui elle était. Il ne s'agissait pas de son ami blond, mais bien d'un des investigateurs des très mauvaises blagues au dépend des filles de la AAA et peut-être même spécialement de celles qui avaient eu lieux dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec ses amies.

-Je suis désolé pour les…Disons…Blagues?

-Elles étaient de très mauvais goûts, répondit seulement la rose en resserrant son emprise sur le livre.

-Je m'en doute oui, avec la tête qu'a fait ton amie euh…Hinata c'est ça?

-Elle et Tayuya vont vouloir se venger, tu le sais ça? L'avertit l'artiste.

-On a plus le droit de vous approcher et dans les cours mixte, on aura pas le droit de vous parler...Annonça-t-il alors, préférant de ne pas s'avancer sur la vengeance imminente des deux artistes.

À cette nouvelle, la rose fronça les sourcils. C'était une blague, c'est ça? Il est strict leur directeur!

-Attend….C'est ça votre punition? Alors pourquoi tu es là? Lui demanda la rose, étonner de le voir enfreindre le règlement, surtout pour venir lui dire qu'il était en train de le faire…

Heureusement que l'auteur a des idées derrières la tête et qu'elle y tien, sinon elle serait ennuyante cette histoire!

-Il fallait que je te parle…

C'est à ce moment que Sakura eu envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Encore un autre garçon qui allait tenter de s'excuser et lui demander de le pardonner ''parce qu'il veut être son ami''….

-Tu veux bien dire à ton amie blonde, la petite là, que Gaara a rien fait. Il est pas aller avec les autres hier soir. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal… L'informa l'ami du rouquin en tentant d'être le plus convaincant possible, en sachant très bien que Sakura pourrait en douter étant donné qu'elle était une victime elle aussi.

La rose ne su pas quoi dire. Naruto l'avait prise au dépourvu. Était-il réellement en train de plaidoyer pour son ami? C'était bien une première. Le soldat avait choisi de désobéir à une règle pour son ami?

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça? Lui demande-t-elle afin de s'assurer de ce que Gaara laissait entre voir.

-T'es une fille pourtant, blagua le blondin. Je croyais que c'était évident pour vous ce genre de chose… Mon pote est complètement dingue de ton amie! Et je me doute qu'elle doit pas trop l'aimer en ce moment, parce qu'elle croit qu'il a aidé les autres, mais c'est faut, tu veux bien le lui dire, s'il te plait?

La dessinatrice ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Elle devait avouer qu'elle aurait fait pareil et que donc, Naruto remontait dans son estime. Il pensait d'abord à ses amis et c'est une des choses que la rose appréciait chez les garçons.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je vais lui dire. Pour une fois qu'Ino se laisse approcher et semble apprécier un garçon! Mais je t'interdis de lui dire! S'empressa d'ajouter la rose.

Surpris et amusé, Naruto hocha la tête et regarda autour d'eux.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirai rien. Est-ce c-

-C'est dommage qu'on ait plus le droit de se parler…. L'interrompit involontairement la rose.

-Tu sais…On est pas obliger de se parler pour se voir…Sous-entendit-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Lui demanda innocemment la dessinatrice.

-En fin d'après-midi, mes amis et moi on va faire un tour à la piscine…

A ce mot, la rose dû réprimer un très puissant et désagréable frisson. Heureusement, le blond ne remarqua rien et la dessinatrice de talent tenta de sourire pour ne rien laisser paraître.

-Tu voudras bien y venir? Lui demanda-t-il ensuite.

-D'accord, consentit la rose en se disant qu'elle n'aurait pas à nager, seulement à faire jolie, quelque chose pour laquelle on dit qu'elle est plutôt douée.

Sur ce, Naruto lui sourit et s'éloigna. Il lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de disparaître derrière une autre étagère de livres.

L'heure du repas approchait et Tayuya flânait encore dans la cours. Son professeur de composition l'avait laisser partir car il ne lui restait qu'a peaufiner les dernières notes de sa mélodie et…Elle composait à elle seule la classe A-3. Donc quand elle en avait assez, il la laissait partir. De plus, cela faisait maintenant près de trois ans qu'elle suivait ce cours, et monsieur Sarotelli savait que peu importe où elle était, elle composait à chacun de ses temps libres. Et il avait raison! Là, debout devant l'un des arbres de la cours, Tayuya fixait intensément les feuilles encore et toujours vertes qui faisaient tache avec le bleu du ciel. De loin, on pouvait voir ses doigts s'agiter dans le vide, comme s'ils dansaient une chorégraphie inconnu et qui pourtant, dans la tête de la rousse avait tout un sens. Soudain, un bruit plus réel que les autres titilla l'oreille de la musicienne qui, aussitôt, se retourna.

-Quoi! S'exclama-t-elle sans laisser la moindre chance au nouveau venu.

-Du calme la tigresse, je t'avais pas reconnu sans tout ce miel, la nargua méchamment un militaire.

Cette remarque fit serrer les dents de la rouquine qui contracta également les poings.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tayuya? T'es en colère contre moi?

Ladite Tayuya ne répondit toujours pas. À croire que c'était elle qui n'avait pas le droit de lui adresser la parole. Faisant preuve d'une très grande patience, l'artiste lui tourna le dos et fit semblant de retourner à son activité. Mais Tayuya savait bien qu'avec ce crétin, elle ne pourrait pas se concentrer.

- Hors de question que tu m'ignores encore! S'exclama Sasuke en la contournant pour lui faire face.

Le visage de la musicienne afficha une moue perplexe. Elle ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il disait.

-Comment ça encore?

-Viens pas me dire que tu ne te souviens pas de moi? Se vexa l'homme aux cheveux de jais.

-Pourquoi? Je devrais? S'étonna la rousse. Oh, attend, laisses-moi deviner…Tu fais pas de musique, c'est ça? Lui demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement. Alors, non, je me souviens pas de toi.

Ce fut au tour de Sasuke de serrer les dents. Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas.

-Pourtant, ce matin ta copine à voulu me sauter au visage!

-Aaaaah, ça? Non, désolée, je n'ai pas tendance à m'attarder au détail sans importance.

-Mais tu le fais exprès! S'emporta le noiraud en la poussant nonchalamment.

-T'as pas vraiment fais ça…Rassures-moi, t'es pas assez stupide pour avoir fais ça!

-Stupide, moi? C'est pas dans mon école qu'on me demande seulement de faire joli! Pas besoin d'être un génie pour jouer d'un instrument….

La rouquine fronça les sourcils. Alors c'était donc vrai, les plus grands crétins de ce monde sont majoritairement sexy, vaniteux et arrogant. Eh bien…

- Saches que pour demeurer dans la AAA, on doit maintenir une moyenne minimale de 16,3… Alors on est pas seulement belle et talentueuse, on est également brillante…Andouille!

-Sei-seize virgule trois? Sur cent? Rétorqua le militaire en jouant les innocents.

-Bien sure Einstein! Seize virgule trois sur cent….Ironisa la rousse en levant les yeux au ciel. Bon, tu as fini de me déranger?

-C'est pas toi qui disais que j'étais ici chez moi et pas toi, que c'était mon école? Ha, c'est vrai! Tu te souviens pas de notre première rencontre….

-Ouais ben tu en prend pas soin de ton école, alors tu mérite pas d'être ici chez toi! Répliqua immédiatement Tayuya en lui tenant tête.

-De quoi tu parles?

-Tu crois que tu fais attention à ton école? Tu le montres très mal! En tout cas c'est pas moi qui irais étendre du miel, de la crème à raser et autres cochonneries à la grandeur de la mienne!

Sasuke ne su pas quoi répondre, il se contenta donc de pincer les lèvres et froncer les sourcils.

-C'est ce que je disais, ajouta la rousse pour enfoncer son ennemi.

-Rha! Ferme là!

-Ouuuuuuuu! Le grand monsieur me fait peur, se moqua-t-elle en se résignant devant les faits.

Comme c'était maintenant clair qu'elle ne pourrait pas être tranquille et faire ce qu'elle aimait le plus, la rouquine se dit que tant qu'à perdre son temps avec un crétin, au tant s'amuser un peu. Non? Si elle comptait s'amuser, Sasuke de son côté était déjà bien énervé que cette prétentieuse, lui ayant offert son premier râteau (…), ne fasse que chercher les embrouilles.

-Mais tu fais chier! Tu abuses là!

-Abuse de quoi? J'ai rien fait! Lui rappela la jeune artiste.

-Tu fais exprès de me chercher parce que t'es une fille et que tu sais que je ne cogne pas les femmes!

-Ouais ouais, surtout que tu sais que tu n'as aucune chance! Le piqua la compositrice.

-De quoi je n'ai aucune chance! Je suis dans l'armée OK! Ben presque… On m'entraîne tous les jours! C'est toi qui n'as aucune chance contre moi.

-Peut-être que tu as un meilleur entraînement….Mais tu n'as aucun self-contrôle. Tout le monde sait qu'un adversaire à l'esprit embrouillé ne vaut rien du tout, l'attaqua-t-elle.

Impatient et les nerfs à vif, Sasuke fit un pas provocateur vers elle. Heureusement, (pour qui?) un autre militaire venait de faire son apparition et était venu s'imposer entre eux. La rouquine due reculer pour ne pas avoir ces cheveux bruns dans le visage.

-Hey oh! On discutait là! S'offensa l'artiste.

-Ouais Shika! Depuis quand tu défends l'une de ces filles! S'étonna l'Uchiwa.

-Et toi? Depuis quand tu cherches la merde! Tu sais qu'on a plus le droit de leur adresser la parole! Tu sais ce que tu risques? Répondit seulement son supérieur et ami.

-Mais…Mais…C'est elle qui a commencé! S'avança le jeune homme.

-Jamais! Les femmes ne commencent jamais les disputes…Mais on sait très bien le finir! Lui envoya Tayuya avec un regard méprisant avant de faire volte-face et s'éloigner.

Poussant un long et significatif soupire, Shikamaru se passa une main sur le visage.

-Aller Sasuke… Déjà que Gaara tiendra pas et que Naruto semble vouloir l'aider, il faut que les autres respectent les règles, pour faire comme si de rien était.

-Ouais mais…C'est elle qu-

-Non, je ne veux pas savoir. Mais obéis…

Après un silence commun, ils prirent la direction de leur dortoir afin de rejoindre les autres.

-Oh! Des lasagnes! S'exclama une certaine petite blonde au regard d'océan en arrivant devant les cuisiniers. Merci, sourit-elle à celui lui ayant donnée une belle assiette.

Toute heureuse, Ino admira son cabaret. Elle rayonnait, on le voyait de loin, et ses amies la suivaient en souriant. Elles adoraient la voir comme ça et avaient tellement craint de ne plus la voir ainsi une fois transférées ici. Alors que Temari et Hinata s'échangeaient un sourire complice et entendu, la petite blonde poussa une petite exclamation de joie.

-Il y a même du jell-o à l'orange! Leur fit-elle savoir en en prenant une part.

-Dis donc ma jolie, ton père n'aurait pas quelque chose à se faire pardonner? Se moqua Hinata devant ces ''coïncidences'' qui plaisaient tant à leur cadette.

-Bah non pourquoi? Pas à ce que je sache…. Répondit cette dernière en se dirigeant vers une table.

-T'es deux plats préférés sont au menu, tu ne peux pas faire comme si c'était pas grâce à ton père, lui expliqua Temari en la suivant de prêt.

Une fois installées, Sakura regarda le sourire d'Ino et hésita un moment, puis, elle se lança.

-Je suis désolée Ino….mais tu ne pourras pas chanter pour ton père, lui annonça la rose.

Bouche bée, hébétée et à la fois déçue, la jeune blonde reposa sa fourchette et fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi? Voulu-t-elle savoir, tout comme l'autre blonde et la brunette.

-Parce que le concert sera annulé, laissa tomber la rouquine, à la grande surprise de toutes, y compris Sakura qui était étonnée que la compositrice soit également au courant.

-Comment tu sais ça? Se fit aussi tôt demander la rousse qui continuait de manger.

-Sans doute de la même façon que moi, soupira la rose. Les garçons ont interdictions de nous adresser la parole, les responsables essayeront de limiter les occasions que l'on a pour se côtoyer….

-C'est pas juste! On a rien fait! Se plaignit Ino, soudainement très attachée au concert.

-Non mais à quoi ils pensent les directeurs! Ils croient que c'est une corvée pour nous faire un concert? S'écria la cendrée en donnant un bref coup sur la table. D'accord au début on voulait pas le faire, mais seulement parce qu'on aime pas tous ces mecs. On adore montrer de quoi on est capable et les concerts nous rendent heureuses comme c'est pas permis!

-On aura au moins une performance de plus à notre registre…. Laissa tomber la rose en baissant la tête.

-N'empêche que travailler si fort pour rien, c'est pas super, souligna Tayuya.

-C'est vraiment pas juste…Se répéta bassement la chanteuse en jouant avec son assiette.

-Tu lui chanteras une autre fois, l'encouragea Hinata, qui été restée muette tout au long de la discussion. On est ici pour longtemps, tu auras d'autres chances, précisa-t-elle en lui remontant le visage et en dégageant ce dernier de sa frange.

-Hina a raison Barbie, sourit la rouquine.

-Elle a toujours raison, oui, renchérit, avec humour, la cendrée. Aller, mange ton jell-o!

Une moue bien encrée sur le visage, Ino se redressa en attrapa son petit bol remplis de cubes gélatineux orangés. Elle fut bien vite imitée par les autres, jusqu'à ce que la rose reprenne la parole.

-J'aimerais bien aller à la piscine cette après-midi….

Cette déclaration surprit grandement le reste du groupe, la rouquine faillit même s'étouffer avec son breuvage. Les regards qu'on lui adressait l'intimidèrent légèrement.

-Quoi? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça?

-Tu es certaine de vouloir aller à la piscine? La questionna Hinata.

-Oui, pourquoi? Il fait toujours chaud ici. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi on a bâtit une académie militaire dans une région ou il fait 30 degré à l'ombre 365 jours par an. Peu importe, autant en profiter pour bronzer un peu, non?

-300 jours par an, la reprit soudainement Ino.

-Il y a 365 jours dans une année, non?

-Oui, mais il y a 1 mois durant lequel on a de la neige une fois sur 100 et deux autres durant lesquels il pleut 24 heures par jour et où il fait maximum 8 degré.

-Oh….Et donc? Demanda Temari.

-Bah d'octobre à novembre il pleut et de mi-décembre à mi janvier on aura besoin de manteau. Donc, comme le dit Sakura, autant en profiter avant que le mauvais tant arrive.

-Tu es vraiment sûre? Redemanda-t-on à la rose.

-Oui. On a travaillé dur, un peu de bon temps nous fera du bien! Surtout depuis que miss météo vient de nous informer des changements climatiques à venir….

-Je suis d'accord, consentit la compositrice aux cheveux de flammes. Va pour une séance de bronzage!

Comme l'avait dit Naruto, après leurs cours de l'après-midi, lui et deux de ses copains, à savoir Gaara et un certain Lee, se rendirent à la piscine. À peine avaient-ils trouvés une place parfaite, au soleil ni trop près et ni trop loin de l'eau, que Naruto vit son ami à la coupe en bol se précipiter pour faire la bombe. Il le reconnaissait bien là! Contrairement à lui, Gaara n'était pas dans son état normale… Le pauvre rouquin semblait déprimé et ne portait nullement attention à ce qui se passait près d'eux. Assis sur sa serviette noire et marron, il avait les genoux repliés, les coudes appuyés sur ceux-ci et la tête basse. Son ami blond se senti l'âme d'un bon samaritain et alla s'asseoir à ses côtés sur sa propre serviette. Abordant à peu de chose près la même position, le blondin le regarda.

-T'en fais pas, ta copine va te pardonner.

-C'est pas ma copine, elle a peur de moi et elle croit que j'ai participé au plan de Shikamaru…

-D'accord, elle n'est pas ENCORE ta copine et elle a peut-être un peu peur de toi, mais c'est pas ma faute si t'es un agressif compulsif. Cependant, je t'assure qu'elle ne te déteste pas. Surtout maintenant qu'elle sait que tu n'as rien fait.

Perplexe, Gaara releva la tête et tourna celle-ci vers son ami qui abordait un sourire plein de sous-entendus. Le rouquin ne savait pas trop s'il aimait ce genre de sourire…

-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça, tu fais peur _man_! Lui fit savoir Gaara.

-T'inquiète pas, rigola son ami, je me suis arrangé avec une de ses amies…

-Attend, laisse moi deviner … Celle aux cheveux roses? Supposa-t-il comme si cela était évident.

-Ouais, ouais, moque toi, t'es pas mieux! Lui rappela si gentiment Naruto. Enfin bref…

-Merci... Émit ensuite le militaire aux cheveux roux, conscient qu'il lui en devait une.

C'est alors qu'un cri de détresse fendit l'air. Alerté, les deux amis bondirent sur leurs jambes et en cherchèrent la source du regard. C'est là qu'ils la virent… De l'autre côté de la piscine, vêtue d'un maillot deux pièces de couleur brun et rose, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses dont rêvait le blondin se débattait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Un des militaires l'avaient jeter sur son épaule et la tenait fermement tout en approchant de l'eau.

-ARRÊTEZ! MAIS ARRÊTEZ! LÂCHEZ-LA!

Cet ordre venait d'être lancé par son amie aux interminables cheveux platines, qui connaissait parfaitement la peur qu'avait Sakura vis-à-vis de l'eau. Malheureusement, les amis de l'''agresseur'', qui s'amusaient grandement de la situation, l'empêchait d'approcher. Les cris de l'artiste aux cheveux roses étaient désormais accompagnés par ses pleurs. Le cœur des jeunes femmes semblaient être sur le point de lâcher tant la peur était intense. Sakura était menacée d'être lancée à l'eau à n'importe quel moment et Ino se retrouvait seule et impuissante face à la situation.

-Alors mademoiselle! On veut pas faire trempette? Demanda moqueusement le militaire à sa victime.

-NON! NON! Je veux pas! PAS DANS L'EAU! PITIÉ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Il ne restait plus qu'à prier….Mais leurs prières auraient-elles été entendues? Au moment où le mauvais farceur finit d'annoncer le plongeon de la rose, il fut pris d'un hoquet qui lui coupa le souffle et aussi tôt, un autre jeune homme vint la prendre dans ses bras. Ino fut perdue quelques secondes, mais quand elle reprit conscience de ce qui se déroulait, elle remarqua que sa tendre amie était en sécurité dans les bras d'un charmant jeune homme blond. Puis, lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, son regard océan fut témoin d'une scène lui rappelant son arrivé dans cette académie. Là, au milieu d'un attroupement, un enchevêtrement de membres lui faisait savoir qu'une bagarre avait éclatée et, comme à son arrivée, celui qui se redressa en laissant son adversaire au sol n'était nul autre que Gaara. Lui et la blonde s'échangèrent un sourire, ce qui rassura Gaara sur ses chances avec elle.

-I-Ino, bégaya la rose en état de choc. Je-je veux rentrer….Lui annonça-t-elle alors, malgré qu'elle aimerait ne pas avoir à quitter le blondin dans les bras duquel elle était en sécurité.

La chanteuse regarda son amie, puis le jeune homme qui, d'un signe de tête, lui fit savoir qu'il comprenait et aussi tôt, elle fit demi-tour et alla au près de la rose. Elle prit le relais du blondin et après avoir ramasser à la hâte toutes leurs affaires, elle ramena la dessinatrice au dortoir. Chemin faisant, la fille du directeur ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Le rouquin avait appuyé inconsciemment les dires de la jeune femme qui tremblait à ses côtés. Elle qui avait été fâchée contre lui…Elle s'en voulait. Encore sur la presque scène de crime, Naruto retrouva son ami roux parmi les autres élèves et dû attendre plusieurs secondes avant que ce dernier ne revienne mentalement parmi eux.

-Aller, on s'en va, lança le bagarreur en allant chercher ses effets personnels.

-Hey Gaara, il était de quelle couleur le maillot de ta copine?

-Euh…Je sais pas, j'ai pas remarqué, répondit-il, perplexe ne se redressant. Pourquoi?

-Pour savoir…Soupira heureusement le blond.

Le blondin était heureux de savoir qu'il n'avait pas enfreint une règle pour rien. Tout de même…Ça lui faisait bizarre de savoir que son ami avait changé si rapidement. Dire qu'avant il n'aurait loupé pour rien au monde d'admirer un corps féminin dans la splendeur d'un tel maillot deux pièces bleues…. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'homme avait parlé! Gaara pouvait dire avec exactitude et une multitude de détails de quelle couleur étaient les yeux et la chevelure de la jeune femme dont il disait être épris, mais pas la couleur de son séduisant bikini.

Une camisole de corps noire accompagnée d'un pantalon moulant de la même couleur tous deux recouverts partiellement par une autre camisole blanche bien trop large aux épaisses bretelles. Cette combinaison de vêtements confortables cachait la peau d'une certaine danseuse. Bien que le concert soit annulé, Hinata n'arrivait pas à sortir sa chorégraphie de la tête. Ce n'était pas comme si elle était réellement déçue de ne pas pouvoir montrer son talent devant cette bande d'abrutis, mais chaque occasion qu'elle avait de monter sur scène lui donnait l'impression d'être sous l'emprise d'une quelconque substance. Non pas qu'elle sache ce que faisait concrètement la consommation de drogue, car elle n'y avait touché. Seulement, tout comme les accroc du crac, elle avait développé une certaine dépendance à la sensation que cela lui procurait. Dans l'un des gymnases de l'académie, l'artiste s'amusait à courir pour ensuite laisser glisser et déraper ses petits pieds dissimulés dans ses amusants bas orteils noirs et mauves. Ses chaussures reposaient tristement au près de son sac à dos, délaissées par leur propriétaire. Son Ipod bien attaché sur l'une de ses bretelles noires, les écouteurs biens encastrés dans ses oreilles et les cheveux remontés à la va-vite en un chignon de fortune, Hinata se mit a sautiller en secouant ses membres. Une fois moyennement dégourdie, la jeune femme retira ses chaussettes, les mit en boule pour ensuite les lancer vers son sac avant de se laisser tomber assise par terre. Les jambes biens écartées de chaque côté de son corps, elle allait attraper l'un de ses pieds en posant son ventre contre sa cuise afin de bien s'étirer, puis répétant l'exercice avec l'autre jambe. Roulant les épaules, la jeune femme vint poser ses coudes bien loin devant elle en faisant des rotations avec ses poignets et ses chevilles. Elle ne pouvait pas le nier, elle était en pétard! Les dents fortement serrés et les yeux fermés afin de contrôler sa colère, la jeune femme préparait sa vengeance. Encore heureux qu'il n'avait plus le droit de leur parler. Bon d'accord… Tout dépendait de qui il s'agissait, car son amie aux cheveux roses et leur petite Barbie semblaient, ce qui l'étonnait beaucoup, déçues de la punition imposée aux garçons…

Ainsi installée à même le sol dans un gymnase inoccupé, ce qui était fort étrange, Hinata devait offrir une vue très intéressante qui inciterait certain de ces attardés mentaux à laisser leur esprit s'encombrer d'images fort peu catholique….Alors qu'elle ramenait ses jambes sous-elle afin de s'agenouiller, une porte s'ouvrit silencieusement. Pour finir ses échauffements, la danseuse écarta les jambes à largeur d'épaules, fit des rotations de bassin et de dos pour ensuite aller attraper ses tendons. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, son visage s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de celui d'un jeune homme. Ce dernier lui souriait à pleines dents et laissait son regard marron pénétrer le sien. Le nouveau venu paru surpris du calme de l'artiste, lui qui croyait la surprendre… La jeune femme semblait impassible, elle n'avait même pas fait un pas pour se distancer de lui. Son seul geste fut de retirer ses écouteurs.

-Sa-

-Vous n'avez pas interdiction de nous parler? L'interrompit la danseuse.

-Euh…Oui…

-Moi qui croyais que vous étiez de gentils petits garçons… Vous voir désobéir comme ça, ça me déçoit, ironisa Hinata en croisant les bras, bras qui touchait presque le torse du jeune homme devant-elle.

-Ah bon? Moi je croyais que c'étaient les mauvais qui t'allumaient….Rétorqua le brun.

-J'ai jamais dis que ce n'étais pas le cas…Sous-entendit la demoiselle en se détournant de lui.

Cette réponse amusa Kiba qui, après avoir haussé un sourcil, s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupit afin d'être à sa hauteur. En fait, il l'avait plus fait pour essayer d'entendre sa musique. Ça l'intriguait… Alors qu'elle extirpait une bouteille d'eau de son sac, il aperçut au fond de celui-ci un chose plutôt étrange… Lorsque Hinata remarqua son air étrange, elle pencha la tête sur le côté et resserra son emprise sur sa bouteille.

-Quoi? Tu comptes me la voler aussi et demander un baiser? Blagua la petite New-Yorkaise.

-Je suis pas assez stupide, je sais bien que tu m'en collerais une, répondit-il comme si c'était évident.

-C'est bon a savoir…

-Que je ne veux pas t'embrasser?

-Que tu n'es pas stupide, rigola la jeune femme avant de pincer les lèvres.

Elle venait de se rappeler qu'elle était sensée être en colère contre tous ces débiles. Son interlocuteur ne su pas comment réagir devant le soudain changement d'attitude de la jeune femme. Décidant de faire comme si de rien était, le brun choisit la cueillette d'information.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne mangerais pas, même pour un million de dollar?

Perplexe, Hinata ne pu s'empêcher de faire une drôle de tête. D'habitude, on demande la couleur préférée, l'animal favori ou le met que l'on pourrait manger 365 jours par an…Pas ça… Mais bon, pourquoi pas. C'est pas si mal comme amorce ce conversation…

-Euh…Commença-t-elle à réfléchir. N'importe quoi avec de la sauce soja.

-Pourquoi? Continua-t-il de la questionner, tout de même satisfait qu'elle lui réponde.

-J'en sais rien…J'ai juste horreur de ça…

-Quelle est la chose que tu aimerais pouvoir faire?

-Hein? Pourquoi tu poses ces questions? Tu veux faire un remake de ma vie? Rigola la jeune femme en ouvrant sa bouteille d'eau pour en prendre une longue gorgée.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu aimerais pouvoir faire? Redemanda-t-il.

-Toi d'abord, renchéris la demoiselle en reposant sa bouteille pour ensuite se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, les mains confortablement appuyées sur ses hanches.

-Si on commençait par… Ça, blagua le brun en souriant, les yeux rivés sur les pieds de la demoiselles qui se déplaçait par tous petits pas de côté. Comment tu fais!

-Tu crois qu'on fait quoi durant nos cours? Des avions en papier?

-Non mais…

-Je t'ai dit que j'étais danseuse, alors c'est un peu normal que je sache faire ce genre de truc, non?

-Tout à fait! Lui concéda le brun en la regardant faire ce genre de truc qu'il avait vu une à la télé.

Alors que Kiba se revoyait assis dans son salon, endurant péniblement l'émission que sa mère regardait. À moins que ce ne soit un récital? Ho non! C'était cette présentation de casse-noisette qui passe à chaque noël. Ça lui faisait tout drôle de regarder la jeune femme danser…

-Sinon, j'aimerais bien savoir taper à l'ordinateur avec tous mes doigts.

-Quoi? Tu rigoles là?

-Non, j'ai beau être danseuse, j'ai pas assez de coordination pour taper sur toutes les touches au bon moment… J'écris avec seulement mes trois ou quatre doigts à la fois. Et te marre pas! S'exclama-t-elle en ramenant ses talons au sol en voyant ce jeune homme commencer a rigoler.

-Je me marre pas, enfin…S'empressa-t-il de se défendre en pinçant les lèvres pour essayer de se contenir.

Les yeux plissés, Hinata passa sa langue sur la face intérieur de ses dents afin de se calmer. De son côté, Kiba retrouvait son sérieux. Après une profonde inspiration, il décida de poursuivre.

-C'est quoi le truc le plus nul que tu apprécies?

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir tout ça, tu me connais même pas et tu poses des questions bizarres…

-Pour apprécier une personne, ça suffit pas de savoir plein de choses sur elle, il faut connaître tous les petits détails étranges de sa vie. Comme t'es en pétard contre nous, je me suis limités à trois questions pour aujourd'hui, pour le reste on verra.

Hinata ne su trop comment prendre la situation. D'accord, elle devait se venger de ces crétins, mais…Il était mignon celui-là! Et puis, elle devait l'avouer, il l'amusait …

-Okay, okay… Le truc ringard que j'aime bien c'est…Si tu rigole je te cogne si fort que même tes ancêtres vont le ressentir…

-Promis! Lança le brun en posant une main sur son torse, au niveau de son cœur.

-J'adule les euh…Les BSB…

-Les quoi?

-Les backstreetboys…

-Quoi?

-Les backstreetboys…

-Plus fort, j'entends rien du tout! La taquina-t-il en mettant sa main près de son oreille.

-J'AIME LES BACK STEET BOYS! Content?

-Oui, beaucoup, sourit son interlocuteur en croisant les bras. Mais je savais…

-Tu me niaises! S'exclama la brute tout droit sortie du Bronx en s'approchant de lui.

-J'ai vu leur cd dans ton sac, avoua-t-il en reculant afin de maintenir la distance entre eux.

-T'as fouillé dans mon sac! S'offensa-t-elle alors qu'une poursuite amusante voyait le jour.

-Mais non, j'ai juste vu son contenu quand tu fouillais pour ta bouteille d'eau, voulu se justifier le militaire.

-Je te conseil de te barrer avant que je m'énerve et fais gaffe! Tu n'as pas intérêt à répéter à qui ce soit ce que je t'ai dis, le menaça la charmante petite danseuse.

-Je t'ai dis que j'étais pas assez stupide pour m'attirer des ennuis… Aller, bye! Lui rappela Kiba en faisant demi-tour afin de s'en aller loin, très loin d'elle et du risque qu'il avait de se faire surprendre.

Hésitant entre le fait de lui faire confiance ou le rattraper pour lui démonter la tête, Hinata poussa un grognement, de façon à se traiter d'imbécile. Levant les yeux au ciel, une main sur le front, la danseuse se secoua un peu et remis ses écouteurs dans le creux de ses oreilles. Cette histoire allait la hanter longtemps…

Prenant son courage à deux mains, une certaine chanceuse aux adorables yeux océans- et ayant un père dans l'armée- quitta la chambre qu'elle partageait avec ses amies. Elle avait réussi à les convaincre de la laisser partir seule en leur promettant d'être de retour avant le couvre-feu, sinon elle leur donnait le droit d'appeler la police, les gardes cotes et les pompiers. La chanteuse tentait de retrouver son chemin vers un certain endroit où elle était allée dans le passé. Seulement, comme la dernière fois elle c'était perdue… Il lui était difficile de refaire le même chemin. Après tout, il est plus facile de se perdre une fois, que de se perdre une autre fois afin de se rendre à la même place. Néanmoins, pour la seconde fois, grâce à la participation active et le désir de l'auteur… Ino parvint à retrouver la route du gymnase qu'elle avait visité contre son gré et par hasard lors de sa deuxième journée en ses lieux. Elle espérait y trouver la même personne qu'elle y avait croisée la dernière fois, malgré les quelques souvenirs désagréables qui s'accumulait dans son esprit. Devant les portes de la pièce, Ino écoutait les quelques rares bruits qui lui parvenaient, mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il s'agissait là de bruit fait par la personne qu'elle espérait. Jouant avec ses doigts, la fille du directeur croisa ceux-ci pour la chance et poussa la porte. Ses long cheveux se balançaient de chaque coté de son visage, profitant de leur liberté. Lorsqu'elle se referma derrière elle, Ino vit un jeune homme se retourner vers elle. Torse nu, le jeune homme semblait tout en sueur et essoufflé. Elle remarqua aussi que ce jeune homme souriait. Il était content de la voir? Cette question trouva réponse lorsque le militaire attrapa une serviette blanche pour s'approcher de la jeune femme en s'essuyant. Heureusement, sa belle chevelure rousse rassura la demoiselle qui fit également quelques pas vers lui. Une fois assez près pour se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, les deux jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent. Gaara sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre, sans doute était-ce le fait que la belle blonde se soit approchée de lui et non pas fuit en le voyant. Et cette fois sa presque nudité n'avait dérangé l'artiste! Ils avaient fait du progrès…

-Bonsoir…Commença la chanteuse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, jolie demoiselle? Lui demanda le rouquin, conscient que celle qu'il aimait n'avait pas pour habitude de se promener seule, dû à sa peur chronique de l'autre sexe.

Heureusement, les choses semblaient s'arranger, ou du moins évoluer pour ce qui en était de lui. Sachant bien que de dire la vérité serait ce que qualifie les autres filles de ''faut pas majeur'' en séduction, Ino choisit de mentir ou du moins de ne pas donner la vrai raison qui, disons-le, pourrait donner la grosse tête à plusieurs hommes.

-Je…Me suis perdue? Proposa la blonde en abordant un sourire innocent.

-Perdue hein? Alors j'aimerais que tu te perdes plus souvent, blagua-t-il en jetant sa serviette sur son épaule droite.

Souriant d'avantage, la jeune femme croisa les bras ne sachant que faire de ces derniers. Étirant le bras sur le côté, le jeune homme invita la jeune femme à venir s'asseoir. La chanteuse le suivit docilement et pris place près de lui, sachant bien qu'aucun d'eux ne devrait être là, mais que tous deux en avaient envie.

-Merci pour tout à l'heure…

Le rouquin haussa un sourcil et pris quelques secondes avant de comprendre de quoi elle parlait. Il lui adressa aussi tôt un sourire des plus humble. Après tout, s'il fallait qu'il s'enfle la tête pour chaque personne à qui il vient aide, vu sa future carrière, il n'aurait pas fini… Néanmoins, il était heureux d'être venue en aide à la rose, car Ino semblait ne pas lui en vouloir pour ce qu'avaient fait ses amis et collègues de classe. Lorsqu'elle lui rendit son sourire, il baissa la tête.

-Je suis désolé pour ce qu'ils vous ont fait…

-On s'en est bien sorti et on va survivre…C'est le ménage qui nous a le plus écœuré, mais ça va…Je suis contente… L'important c'est que vous n'êtes pas tous coupable, lui répondit la jeune femme.

-Et heureusement que certains de nos amis s'entendent bien. Sinon tu n'aurais jamais su que je…

-Oui, Sakura et Naruto ont l'air de bien s'entendre, concéda la blonde en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Dommage que l'on doit désobéir aux règles pour se parler.

À ses mots, Gaara eu à nouveau une pensée pour le tracas que lui causait la présence de la fille du directeur sur le territoire de l'académie. Il craignait lui faire du mal, ou plutôt les conséquence qui s'en suivraient…

-Ouais…Monsieur Yamanaka n'a pas dû être content d'apprendre ce qui c'est passé…

-Oui, papa est très protecteur, sourit la demoiselle sans se rendre compte de la gravité de ses paroles.

Son beau grand sourire se perdit bien vite lorsque ses yeux croisèrent l'expression faciale du rouquin. Ce dernier donnait l'impression d'apprendre que son cousin venait de mourir. Il n'en revenait pas! Ou plutôt refusait de comprendre ce qu'avait compris et analyser son cerveau. Non! Pas elle! Il baissa aussi tôt les yeux en se levant, aidant ainsi la blondinette à faire le déclic. Elle s'était échappée et voulu effacer ce moment de sa mémoire en se passant la main sur le visage. Gaara faisait les cents pas alors que celle qu'il aimait, qu'il était presque convaincu d'aimer…Se morfondait en se maudissant pour l'erreur qu'elle venait de faire. Lorsque le militaire se retourna vers elle et que son regard glissa sur ses magnifiques cheveux pour ensuite pénétrer les deux océans d'Ino, il poussa un long soupire.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne portes pas le même nom de famille? Demanda-t-il enfin en se disant qu'il l'aurait su bien plus tôt si son nom avait été le même que celui de son Général lors de l'appel du premier cours mixte…

La chanteuse hésita un moment à répondre…En fait, elle avait peur de ce qui arriverait lorsque la discussion se terminerait.

-Mon père voulait m'éviter toutes sortes de problèmes, ou plutôt m'éviter des ennuis. Il préférait que personne ne sache que c'était moi sa fille, alors c'est le nom de jeune fille de ma mère que je porte sur la fiche de présence, expliqua-t-elle.

-Et tu ne me l'as pas dis parce que tu avais peur que je le répète? Compris tristement le rouquin.

-Non, pas du tout, le rassura la demoiselle. Je n'y ai simplement pas pensé au début…Mais ensuite, je pense que j'hésitais de peur que tu ne cesses de vouloir me voir…Enfin, je crois, souris vaguement la Yamanaka.

-Je vois…Alors, on fait quoi maintenant?

Ne sachant pas comment assimiler les informations contenues dans cette phrase, Ino fit apparaître se charmant petit plis au centre du front, celui qui n'est mignon que sur les filles considérée comme étant jolie. Bien entendu, Gaara le remarqua et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il revint ensuite, lentement, s'asseoir près de la jeune femme.

-On fait quoi maintenant? Ton père nous a interdit de vous approcher…Et de vous parler…Mais je n'ai pas envie de garder mes distances avec toi, clarifia le jeune homme.

Ces spécifications plurent grandement à la fille unique du directeur qui le fit savoir contre se gré en rougissant quelque peu. Les pommettes rosées, Ino jouait distraitement du pied contre la surface vernis du planché avant de regarder le militaire.

-J'en ai pas envie non plus, lui avoua-t-elle.

Gaara avait l'étrange mais agréable sensation de se retrouver à ces jeunes années où il était encore débutant et peu connaisseur de la gente féminine. Lui qui était toujours plein d'assurance, il devait apprendre à se contrôler, sinon il ferait fuir sa nouvelle conquête. C'est donc après avoir obéi à la règle non écrite la plus stupide de tout les temps (tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de parler), qu'il se décida à prendre la parole…

-Je suppose que tu n'es pas du genre à désobéir à ton père…Ni qui que ce soit…

-Non, pas vraiment, admit son interlocutrice comme si c'était mal.

-Je vois…Alors vient me voir avant le couvre feu, je suis toujours ici. Tu veux bien? Lui demanda-t-il en espérant une réponse favorable, repoussant de son mieux le moment de clore la conversation.

-Je veux bien, accepta joyeusement Ino en y ajoutant un sourire.

Elle était heureuse de voir que son erreur n'avait pas eu de grave conséquence. Après tout, Gaara acceptait de la voir malgré tout et elle avait confiance sur le fait qu'il n'irait pas répéter à tout le monde qu'elle était la fille du directeur.

-Dis Gaara, quand tu dis que tu t'entraînes, tu fais quoi exactement? Voulue savoir l'artiste.

-Tu veux que je te montre? S'amusa le questionné, tout de même surpris par la question.

-Euh…Okay, accepta-t-elle incertaine en le regardant se lever pour ensuite l'imiter.

Riant quelque peu, Gaara pris la main de la jeune femme et l'entraîna vers un immense sac de forme circulaire rouge, suspendu au bout d'une chaîne à moins d'un mètre du sol. Il la plaça à bonne distance du sac puis alla se positionner en face de celui-ci. Il sorti une paire de gant noire, semblable à ceux qu'utilise les golfeurs, les jointures légèrement renforcées.

-Eh oui, je frappe pas toujours des gens, je m'entraîne aussi sur des objets. Eux au moins, ils ne saignent pas, blagua-t-il alors que la blonde suivait attentivement chacun de ses gestes. Alors…

Après ces derniers sons, il poussa faiblement le sac afin qu'il se balance dans le vide, puis, il se mit à frapper cet immense adversaire à chaque fois qu'il s'éloignait de lui. La spectatrice était surprise par le nombre de coups que le militaire pouvait donner avant que le sac ne revienne vers lui. Ledit militaire s'arrêta net et fit un pas de recule pour ne pas se faire percuter par l'immense poche. Puis, il regarda d'un air satisfait ainsi qu'avec le sourire, son admiratrice.

-Tu veux essayer?

-Moi? Non, se mit-elle à rigoler en s'imaginant se faire malmener par l'objet.

-Aller, l'incita-t-il en lui faisant signe d'approcher afin qu'elle prenne sa place.

Résignée, la jeune femme à la voix d'or traîna les pieds jusqu'à lui et se planta devant l'objet rouge, qui pesait à vu d'œil, deux fois et demi son poids…. Le rouquin se plaça derrière elle. Il hésita un moment puis se décida à placer son visage près de son épaule gauche pour poser ses mains sur les coudes de l'artiste. Cette dernière rougit fortement.

-Tu vas voir, c'est facile. Quand il s'éloigne, tu cognes, quand il s'approche envoie les épaules vers l'arrière.

Chose dites, il poussa le sac et replaça ses mains sur les coudes de la jeune femme sur lesquels il poussait pour lui donner le signal de frapper. Une fois qu'Ino eu pris le rythme, il s'éloigna pour aller se placer près du sac, au cas où il aurait à arrêter celui-ci pour ne pas qu'il atteigne la jeune femme. Il pu même constater que, bien que fragile et douce, la blonde semblait s'amuser dans cette activité. Lorsqu'il parvint à croiser son regard, il ne pu résister à l'envie de lui faire une grimace. Ce fut le coup fatal! Ino ne pu maintenir le rythme, elle se mit à rire en apposant une de ses mains sur son ventre. Heureusement, Gaara retint le sac, jusqu'à ce que la blonde retrouve son sérieux en posant ses poings sus ses hanches.

-Quoi? Demanda innocemment le roux.

-Tu sais très bien quoi…

Pour lui rappeler davantage ce dont il était coupable, la jeune demoiselle s'étira la peau du visage et lui tira la langue. Évidemment, Gaara trouva cela très drôle. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui empoigna gentiment les poignets afin de libérer son visage de cette horrible grimace. La langue de la blonde rentra aussi tôt dans sa cachette pour laisser ses dents se serrer dans un grand sourire. Elle s'amusait…Et avec un garçon! Elle en aurait des choses à raconter à ses copines…

-Tu es bien plus jolie comme ça, commenta le militaire. Et j'adore tes cheveux, ajouta-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

-Les tiens aussi sont pas mal, répondit-elle avec un brin d'humour dans la voix.

-Ouais je sais, je suis super, ironisa la rouquin avant de se mettre à rigoler en chœur avec la demoiselle qu'il croyait aimer.

Après de bonnes minutes passées à rire, un petit bruit assez énervant vint déranger les deux jeunes gens. Cessant de rigoler, Ino regarda autour d'eux à la recherche de la source de ce petit ''bip'' répétitif. Ses recherches trouvèrent bien vite réponses lorsque Gaara sorti une petite montre de sa poche. Il fit alors la moue en baissant les yeux.

-La récréation est finie…

-Déjà? S'étonna la blonde, déçue, en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour, elle aussi, regarder les aiguilles de cette montre.

Ino ne s'en aperçu pas tout de suite, mais son visage était très près de celui du militaire, plus près qu'elle n'avait jamais été capable de le faire durant les quatre dernières années. Elle ne le réalisa que lorsqu'elle releva la tête vers le rouquin, elle recula son visage aussi tôt en ramenant ses talons au sol. La Yamanaka pris cependant peu de temps à réalisé que malgré que ce fût elle qui ait fait les premiers pas vers lui, Gaara n'avait rien tenté.

-Tu viendras demain? Lui demanda le jeune homme en tentant de faire comme si de rien était.

-À partir de quelle heure il n'y a que toi?

-Euh…Vers dix-neuf heures trente, lui répondit-il après y avoir bien réfléchis. Et puis, demain c'est samedi, alors il n'y pas de couvre-feu et beaucoup d'élèves de l'académie partent chez leur parents. Alors on pourra passer plus de temps tous les deux… Enfin, si tu veux, précisa le sauveur de la rose.

-Pas de problème, lui sourit alors la fille du responsable de l'établissement.

Sur ce, il se sourirent de nouveau et le jeune homme reconduisit la chanteuse à la porte, bien qu'il aurait aimé la ramener jusqu'au dortoir…Malheureusement, il n'avait même pas le droit de lui parler et dieu sait ce qui ce passerait si on les voyait là tous les deux. Enfin, elle, elle ne risquerait pas grand-chose, mais il ne préférait pas courir le risque. Il préférait attendre avec le peu de patience qu'on lui connaissait, jusqu'à demain soir… Le militaire ne prit la route de ses appartements qu'après avoir regarder la jeune femme s'éloigner de lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans un tournant.


	7. C'est le courrier!

6h54….Un soupire….6h55, un autre soupire… Les respirations lentes et constantes de ses amies créait un bruit de fond qu'elle enterrait de temps à autre par un long soupire d'ennui ou encore par le froissement de ses draps quand elle se retournait pour la énième fois dans son lit. Sakura n'arrivait plus à dormir malgré qu'elle se soit couchée très tard la veille pour parler avec sa cadette blonde au sujet d'un certain roux… En fait, son expérience traumatisante y était également pour quelque chose. La dessinatrice devait avouer que son sommeil avait été des plus désagréables avec cet horrible cauchemar qui avait dominé sa nuit… Sa journée s'annonçait longue et morne. La rose ne semblait pas avoir envie de sourire ce matin et ses amies s'en apercevraient dès leur réveil. 6h57, la rose changea de nouveau de position dans son lit, en ouvrant les yeux, son regard émeraude rencontra les deux perles d'un vert bien plus foncées.

-Bonjour Temari, bailla bassement la rosée.

-Bonjour jolie demoiselle, sourit son amie cendrée en s'étirant en étoile, occupant ainsi la totalité du lit.

Après un tremblement ayant réveillé tous ses muscles Temari se redressa lentement afin de s'asseoir, puis elle fronça les sourcils en regardant son amie artiste qui restait sous la couette.

-Hey Sakura…Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Lui demanda Temari en passant ses jambes par-dessus les barreaux.

-J'en sais rien, je me sens pas bien, soupira la rose en regardant les pieds de son amies se balancer dans le vide.

-C'est à cause de ce qui c'est passé hier à la piscine?

-Hum, lui confirma l'hydrophobe en se frottant le visage.

-Aller Sakura, tout va bien se passer maintenant, je te le promets, l'encouragea la pianiste.

Ladite Sakura se redressa à son tour et haussa les épaules. Elle ne comptait pas se rendre à la piscine de si tôt! Dans l'autre lit, Temari sursauta faiblement lorsque le réveil de la chambre, qui n'avait jamais servit encore, s'alluma automatiquement à 7h00 sur le poste de radio local. La voix de l'animateur n'était qu'un petit gazouillis lointain.

-C'est samedi, repose toi et profite de la journée. La seule obligation qu'on a c'est d'aller se pointer le bout du nez à la caf pour les repas. Alors ne t'en f- S'interrompit la blonde cendré avant de sauter en bas de son lit afin de monter subitement le volume du radio-réveil.

Sakura fut étonnée de ce geste, du moins jusqu'à ce que les premières notes de la chanson passant sur les ondes ne lui parviennent. La rose sourit alors en ayant pitié pour ses autres amies qui dormaient si bien avant que Temari n'entendent sa chanson fétiche. Ino fut la première, Tayuya s'éveilla ensuite, puis vint le tour d'Hinata de s'éveiller pour ensuite constater qu'elle détestait la personne qui avait été assez folle pour faire passer sur les ondes une chanson comme celle-là à une heure pareille! Non mais c'est vrai! 7h03, tu parles d'une heure pour faire passer « Foot loose»… Quoi qu'il en soit, les premières paroles venaient de se faire entendre et Temari s'amusait déjà au centre de la chambre à reproduire le jeu de pied de l'acteur du film du même nom. Évidemment, l'envie fut trop forte… Toutes les artistes se mirent à rigoler pour ensuite délaisser leurs couvertures pour rejoindre leur amie. On pouvait l'oublier parfois, mais même si Hinata et Tayuya étaient des brutes, il arrivait parfois aux autres d'oublier leur petit côté fille de banlieue. La preuve, à peine les jeunes femmes avaient fini de se trémousser sur la chanson fétiche de la cendrée, qu'une autre chanson les poussa à rester sur cette minuscule piste de danse improvisée. Celle-ci n'était nulle autre que « Soulja boy». Ce n'était sûrement pas dans leur cours de musiques qu'elles pourraient côtoyer ce genre de chanson…

-J'adore ce genre de danse en ligne, rigola la rouquine en exécutant pour la énième fois la même série de pas que dans le vidéoclip, imitée par ses amies. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses Hina? Ça te branche la danse en ligne?

La drôle de tête que fit ladite Hinata fit se marrer le reste de la chambre. La danseuse c'était arrêtée et semblait hébétée. La danse en ligne traditionnelle, la brute en avait horreur, vieux souvenir traumatisant, rien de bien exceptionnel. Quoi qu'il en soit, les autres jeunes femmes s'étaient arrêter en même temps qu'elle, mais pour rire…Ceux-ci résonnèrent assez longtemps, jusqu'à ce que la chanson prenne fin pour être immédiatement suivie d'une autre, bien moins intéressante. Alors qu'Hinata réprimait un frisson de dégoût en retournant à son lit, les autres artistes en firent autant afin de se changer et ainsi se préparer à sortir.

-Alors, l'une de vous à une idée pour passer le temps? Questionna Ino en replaçant les couvertures sur son matelas.

-Moi je dis qu'on se fait une petite fête avec les filles! Proposa joyeusement la rouquine.

-Oh oui! Un party ce soir! Répondit subitement la rose en retrouvant réellement le sourire.

-On va devoir attendre à ce soir? S'étonna Hinata en choisissant sa tenue pour la journée.

-Ben, pour être sur de pas voir les mecs débarquer, je crois que ce serait mieux. Et puis, on pourra fêter toute la nuit dans un de nos locaux, y a pas école demain, déclara la cendrée.

-Va falloir s'arranger avec Tsunade pour avoir sa permission, mais sinon, pas de problème. Une volontaire?

-T'as pas envie d'aller voir tatie Tsunade, Sakura? Rigola Tayuya en attachant ses longs cheveux.

-C'est bon, je demandais pour la forme, je sais bien que je suis toute désignée, soupira la rose en cherchant sa brosse à dents. J'adooooore me sacrifier pour le groupe! Ajouta-t-elle à la blague.

En voyant la rose descendre de son lit, Ino agrippa son ensemble du jour et se précipita vers la salle de bain.

-Je suis premz! S'écria-t-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle.

-INO! S'exaspéra la jeune femme qui l'elle avait devancée. Ahhh les gamines…

-C'était à toi d'être plus rapide, rigola la cendrée en se tortillant dans son lit pour remonter son pantalon.

Sur ce, toutes les autres revêtirent leurs ensembles de la journée sous le chant de leur plus jeune amie blonde.

Lorsque Kiba ouvrit les yeux ce jour là, il n'avait aucune envie de sortir la tête des draps et de se retrouver dans une situation plus qu'inconfortable où ses potes se faisaient la tête. Il devait voir les choses en face, il ne pouvait pas rester au lit toute la journée. Il aurait donc à sortir de sa cachette tôt ou tard et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Il poussa donc un long soupire et se redressa d'un coup, envoyant ainsi le haut de sa couverture se replier sur son autre extrémité. Comme il s'y attendait, le brun découvrit ses amis assis dans leurs lits respectif, s'occupant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient pour ne pas laisser entre voir, par orgueil, qu'ils en avaient assez d'être en mauvais termes. Kiba devait avouer que cette ambiance lui déplaisait grandement. Dire que tout cela ne trouvait pas fin parce que les deux chefs de ''parti'' adverses s'entêtaient à garder le silence. Lorsque Gaara se leva pour aller à la salle de bain, Kiba se passa une main dans les cheveux puis se retourna vers leur chef de section. Après une œillade vers le blondin et Sasuke, il comprit qu'ils étaient impuissants face à la situation, le brun s'accabla de cette mission.

-Shikamaru, ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Tu dois lui parler!

-À qui? Demanda ledit Shikamaru en faisant semblant de ne pas savoir.

-Tu disais qu'il fallait qu'on garde le même niveau d'excellence… Jamais ça fonctionnera si on ne peut pas compter les uns sur les autres. En tant que plus haut grader c'est à toi de prendre les devants!

-C'est pas ma faute si monsieur Gaara me fait la tête! Il devait comprendre qu-

-J'en ai assez de cette ambiance! Si tu ne te mets pas tout de suite sur le coup, je-

-Tu quoi! Répliqua rapidement Shikamaru en se retournant vers lui, remarquant ainsi que Naruto et Sasuke suivaient la discussion du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, ne sachant trop comment cela allait finir.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je vais faire si j'en ai marre, t'étais là quand Wilson m'a fait cette fameuse offre! Lui rappela méchamment l'Inuzuka en fronçant les sourcils.

Après un long soupire ou l'on pouvait lire de l'exaspération ainsi que de la résignation, Shikamaru se leva les bras.

-Très bien!

Ayant obtenue une part de ce qu'il voulait, temporairement satisfait, Kiba retourna à son lit en faisant signe aux autres de venir le rejoindre. Comme sa part de la chambre était celle la plus près de la porte, en les faisant venir, il assurait à son supérieur et ami un semblant d'intimité et de calme pour sa tentative de réconciliation avec le rouquin. De loin et comme si de rien était, le blondin, le brun et leur ami aux cheveux de jais guettaient le retour de Gaara. Comme de fait, le jeune homme sorti de la salle de bain. Il trouva bien évidemment étrange que trois des siens se tiennent à l'écart alors que Shikamaru attendait près de son lit. Il s'y rendit avec appréhensions, mais choisit de ne pas être le premier à prendre la parole. Gaara s'assit donc en silence en prenant une pille de feuilles blanches ainsi qu'un crayon. Shikamaru lança un regard à Kiba dans lequel on pouvait plus que facilement lire ''Mais là!''. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et fit un signe de tête lui indiquant de se dépêcher.

-Euh, Gaara? Commença le Nara après un raclement de gorge.

-Hum, fit le concerné en essayant de paraître plus distant qu'il ne l'était.

- On touchera plus à ta copine, soupira son major en se passant une main sur son visage,

-C'est pas sa copine! Lança Naruto, taquin, de l'autre côté de la pièce, rappelant ainsi à Gaara ses propres paroles.

-Ouais bon, sa petite protégée alors, c'est du pareil au même, expliqua Shikamaru.

-Et ses copines? Demanda le rouquin. Elle y tient et si on s'en prend à elles….

-Okay, okay! Pas de problème, on lâche toute sa chambrée. Ça te va? Concéda son ami et chef.

-Ouais, ça me va…

-Bon! Allons manger alors! S'exclama le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais en se levant d'un bond.

-Je crève de faim! Renchérit Naruto en le suivant au pas vers la porte.

Kiba attendit que ses deux camarades nouvellement réconcilier soit à sa portée pour fermer la porte derrière eux et passer ses bras autour de leurs cous. Les victimes lui agrippèrent chacun un poignet en grimaçant.

-Ben voilà! Elle est pas belle la vie quand tout le monde s'entend comme cochon?

-Arrête…On croirait entendre Kankurô, on a déjà assez d'un petit fouineur. T'y mets pas aussi! Lui demanda Gaara en essayant de lui échapper.

-Ouais Kiba, t'es un super potes, mais si tu commences à devenir chiant….Sous entendit Shikamaru.

-Puf! S'offensa faussement le super pote en les relâchant. Ça va, la prochaine fois je vous laisserais vous disputer.

-C'est ça, tu me laisserais tabasser notre cher major? S'enthousiasma le rouquin à la blague.

-Me quoi? Humf! T'oserais pas, le relança Shikamaru en lui donnant un faible coup sur son épaule.

-Grâce à Kiba on ne saura jamais, s'amusa le rouquin en adressant un clin d'œil à l'Inuzuka.

C'est dans cet état que les jeunes hommes retrouvèrent les autres membres de leur groupe devant la cafétéria. Quelque chose laissait entrevoir que cette journée serait carrément super! L'ambiance d'enfer était revenue au sein de leur brigade et ils avaient congé de toutes obligations. Ils pourraient donc disposer de leur temps comme bon leurs sembleraient, c'est-à-dire comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Beaucoup de vagabondage et d'entraînement personnes se pointaient à l'horizon.

Sakura venait de quitter ses chères compagnes pour aller s'amuser un peu avec son instrument de prédilection. Elle devait aller voir sa directrice pour lui demander son accord au sujet de la petite fête que comptaient organiser ses amies et il lui fallait avouer qu'elle était un peu anxieuse. Elle croyait donc bon d'aller faire ce pourquoi elle était douée afin d'acquérir le courage qui lui manquait. C'est donc le pas léger, comme toujours, vêtue d'une paire de jeans délavée et d'un chandail vert à coupe bateau ajustée à la taille, que la jeune musicienne se rendit au local qui l'accueillait presque tous les jours pour son cours de musique. Elle hésita légèrement une fois devant la porte, ça lui faisait bizarre d'y venir vêtue de la sorte…Si madame Harrison la voyait! Cependant elle se dit que c'était le week-end et qu'elle serait sans doute heureuse qu'elle vienne pratiquer en dépits de ses vêtements. Elle haussa donc les épaules et poussa la porte qui la séparait de son immense ami de bois. À peine avait-elle fait quelques pas qu'elle s'arrêta net, faisant s'agiter sa chevelure couleur bonbons sous son arrêt subit. Là, devant elle, à quelques mètres… Un jeune homme qu'elle avait déjà vu se tenait debout devant le bébé de son amie aux cheveux enflammés. La rose ne su pas tout de suite comment réagir, heureusement, le jeune homme ne s'aperçu pas de sa présence, ce qui lui permit de retrouver son calme. La dessinatrice choisit de faire comme si de rien était et se dirigea lentement mais sûrement vers son immense instrument encore dans son coffre. S'accroupissant devant la merveille qui se trouvait devant lui, Sasuke admirait l'engin dans toute sa complexité pour ne s'apercevoir de la présence d'une autre personne qu'au moment ou celle-ci ouvrit la caisse ou se trouvait son instrument. Il se releva alors lentement et regarda la jeune femme aux cheveux roses soulever avec une étonnant douceur et facilité l'objet de bois qu'elle installa aisément près d'une chaise dont l'une des patte avant avait un prolongement assez creux. Il se racla la gorge et croisa les bras. Il était perplexe devant cette scène. Il savait que la rose était musicienne, mais de là à l'imaginer derrière une telle masse…Il n'aurait jamais deviné.

-J'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas touché à cette batterie… Déclara soudainement la dessinatrice en apposant ses doigts sur les épaisses et rigides cordes de l'instrument.

Sasuke, qui avait sursauté en entendant la voix de la rose, fronça les sourcils avant de regarder ladite batterie avant de ramener son regard sur la jeune femme dont les doigts se déplaçaient silencieusement le long du manche de la masse reposant lourdement contre elle. Il se doutait bien que chacun de ses mouvements signifiaient quelque chose dans l'esprit de la musicienne, mais il devait avouer qu'il était bien curieux d'entendre leur signification aussi.

-Non, j'ai seulement regardé…

-Tant mieux, sa propriétaire n'aurait pas supporté que qui que ce soit ne touche à son bébé, lui expliqua la rose en ouvrant levant les yeux vers lui. Mais, pourquoi tu es là? Personne ne suit les règles dans cette école?

- Ben…Si mais…Comme c'est le week-end, je ne m'attendais pas à trouver une classe pleine de filles… J'avais rien à faire alors j'ai voulue me balader. Je venais souvent ici avant…Pourquoi vous avez pris cette salle?

-Pour la sono. Comme on fait de la musique, c'est important…

-Je vois, soupira le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais.

-Okay…Mais pourquoi tu avais presque le nez appuyé contre cet instrument? Demanda-t-elle ensuite en titillant chacune des cordes à plusieurs reprises et à différents endroits.

-Je ne sais pas…Je le trouvais super, avoua le militaire en se retournant vers leur sujet de conversation. On dirait qu'il est aussi sauvage que la guitare électrique, mais comme ça, quand on le regarde, il a autant de charme que n'importe quel piano à queue… Et j'adore le bruit qu'il peut faire! Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Lorsque son regard noir revint se poser sur la rose, il remarqua son air hébété et son adorable nez retroussé. Avait-il dit quelque chose de mal? En fait, Sakura avait juste eu la désagréable impression que cet homme lui rappelait la propriétaire de l'instrument dont il était question. Non pas qu'elle n'aime pas la jeune femme aux cheveux roux, mais le fait que ce mec puisse lui faire penser à elle la troublait.

-J'ai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas? L'interrogea le jeune homme.

-Non, c'est rien, mentit avec brio la demoiselle en souriant également.

-Sinon euh…Pourquoi tu as choisi cet instrument? Lui demanda-t-il en désignant l'imposant objet qu'elle avait en main. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit une jeune femme toute menue manier une telle chose avec autant d'aisance…On dirait qu'il fait deux fois ton poids!

Amusée, la jeune femme ramena son instrument à la verticale et le fit tournoyer plusieurs fois avant de le ramener contre elle. L'air qu'avait le militaire l'amusa davantage et elle aborda le sourire charmant qu'on lui connaissait.

-Pour ça. C'est pas avec n'importe quel instrument qu'on peut faire ça, précisa la demoiselle.

-Je vois, alors c'est pas parce que tu as eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre.

-Non, j'aime vraiment juste ce que je dégage quand les autres me regardent manier mon ami en bois.

Sasuke devait lui concéder au moins cela, elle en avait dedans la petite dame et elle livrait la performance qu'on attendait d'elle. C'est alors que Sasuke ce dit que les amies de la rose devaient être comme elle, en quelque sorte. Pour qu'elles s'entendent aussi bien que lui et sa brigade, c'est qu'elles avaient toutes un points commun autre celui qu'elle jouent toutes d'un instrument. Puis, il se souvint du jour ou il avait surpris la petite blonde en train de chanter… C'était donc cela, elles respiraient toutes l'assurance et le talent lorsqu'elles livrent une performance.

-Bon euh…Je crois que je vais te laisser. Tu dois vouloir jouer un peu, dans le calme, précisa-t-il en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la batterie avant de se diriger vers la porte.

-Au revoir, dit seulement la rose en refermant les yeux et en s'installant confortablement avant de jouer.

Sasuke s'arrêta à la porte et regarda quelques secondes la dessinatrice montrer son talent pour la musique. Une fois quelques notes bien encrer dans la tête, le jeune homme fit demi-tour et laissa la musicienne seule avec son art.

-Mais ou est-elle, soupira une certaine blonde cendrée à l'estomac plutôt bruyant. Je meurs de faim! Se plaignit-elle, une main sur le ventre en s'adossant au mur près de la cafétéria.

-J'en sais rien, répondit l'autre blonde en regardant à gauche, puis à droite, guettant l'arrivée de leur amie rosée.

-Elle est partie après le déjeuner pour aller voir Tsunade, elle devrait déjà être revenue, non? Demanda la rousse.

-J'en sais rien, elle avait l'air tendue, elle est sans doute allée pratiquer son enchaînement pour son adaptation de Bach, supposa la brute la plus sensée des deux en imitant Ino.

Comme de fait, une tête rose fit son apparition au bout du couloir de droite. Le sourire qu'abordait la demoiselle laissait entrevoir une bonne nouvelle dans un futur très proche, ce qui réjouissait les autres jeunes femmes.

-Alors? Lui demanda-t-on lorsqu'elle fut à la hauteur du reste du groupe.

-Pas de problèmes, tant que tout est ramassé avant le cours de lundi, on peut user du local comme bon nous semble.

-Géniale! Je savais qu'il fallait que ce soit toi qui aille la voir, sourit la rouquine en passa son bras sous le sien.

-On peut aller manger maintenant? Demanda piteusement la cendrée qui semblait affamée.

-On t'avait dit de manger ce matin, mais non… lui rappela la rousse.

-Mademoiselle avait mal au cœur, renchérit la fille du directeur.

-Tu écouteras la prochaine fois, que tu n'aies pas voulue croire les autres, passe encore, mais moi… Fit semblant de s'offenser la brute au regard blanchâtre.

-C'est bon, ok, je promets de plus jamais sauter un repas, on y va maintenant!

-Mais oui, sourit Ino en la poussant vers les portes de la salle à manger.

Les demoiselles allèrent se mettre en ligne, armées d'un cabaret coloré en bleu, attendant de voir ce qu'elles mangeraient ce midi. Plus loin, à leur table habituelle, la brigade Delta-43 était déjà en train de manger.

-Vous comptez rentrer chez vous le week-end prochain? S'enquit un certain blond en jouant avec ses couverts.

-Tu parles ouais! J'attends que ça, rêvassa l'Uchiwa en pensant à son grand frère.

-J'en sais rien…On verra comment la semaine va se déroulé, répondit ensuite Kiba en songeant à son gros chien.

-Et toi Shika? Demanda le blondin pour ensuite prendre une longue gorgée de sa boisson.

-J'en sais rien, j'ai peur que mon père veuille m'emmener à la pêche…Il fait toujours ça quand j'ai un long congé…

-Long? Tu trouves ça long trois jours? S'étonna Kiba. On vit ici, alors deux jours loin d'ici c'est pas assez. Vivement les vacances de noël! S'exclama-t-il en se callant dans son siège.

-Et toi Gaara, tu comptes rentrer chez toi? Gaara? Répéta le blond en voyant que celui-ci ne portait pas grande attention à leur conversation, comme s'il essayait de participer à une autre discussion plus intéressante. Hey ho!

-Quoi? Demanda le rouquin en sursautant.

-Tu comptes aller chez toi le week-end prochain? Redemanda Naruto maintenant qu'il avait son attention.

-Peut-être, on verra…Soupira le roux en ramenant son regard vers la jolie troupe de musiciennes dont faisait partie sa favorite et qui au même moment avait levé les yeux vers lui.

-Ino, tu devrais arrêter de le fixer comme ça…Il va finir par croire que t'es intéressée, blagua la rose en se retournant presque entièrement sur sa chaise pour regarder le groupe Delta-43.

-Et si c'était le cas? Alors Ino, tu l'es? Demanda la rousse qui s'amusait de voir les deux petites brebis égarées de leur groupe être en transe devant deux représentants de cette académie. Ino? La terre appelle la lune!

-Quoi? Mais quoi? S'exclama la blondinette en se redressant pour se dégager de la main qu'avait mise Tayuya devant son visage. T'es pas drôle la grosse! Se vengea la petite barbie.

-Mais euh! Je suis pas…Mais…Hinataaaaa!

-Non Tayu, t'es pas grosse, elle dit ça que pour t'embêter, la rassura sa consoeur du Bronx. Ino, je crois que tu devrais t'excuser… Lui conseilla-t-elle en reprenant son repas.

-Ok, ok, désolée Tayu, t'es pas grosse du tout, s'excusa platement la fille du directeur. Tu me pardonnes? Lui demanda-t-elle en ressortant son regard de chien battu.

-Mais oui Barbie…

-Que c'est beau l'harmonie, commenta la rose en revenant finalement à ce qui ce passait à leur table.

-C'est gentil de te joindre à nous, ironisa la cendrée en jouant dans son assiette. Alors, on fait quoi pour ce soir? Va falloir penser à aller préparer la salle… Une volontaire?

-Moi je veux bien, se désigna la petite dernière du groupe. J'adore faire ça!

-Pas de problème Barbie, tu as carte blanche, sourit la rouquine. Mais pas que du rose! L'averti-t-elle ensuite en sachant très bien que ladite Barbie n'aimait cette couleur qu'en toute petite quantité.

Sur ce, la petite dernière pris une dernière bouchée de son plat, se leva de table et partie d'un pas plutôt joyeux, chose qui intrigua grandement ses amies. Quelque chose leur disait que leur cadette avait de grand projet en ce qui concernait leur petite fête de ce soir. Évidemment, son empressement à quitter la salle ne passa pas inaperçue… Celui qui la regardait depuis un bon moment fut tout aussi perplexe que les autres demoiselles.

-C'est bien beau une petite fête…Mais c'est pas comme le concert qu'on à monté et pratiqué pour rien…

-Aller Tayuya, oublie le ce concert! C'est pas de notre faute s'il est annulé, alors on peut rien y faire. C'est le père d'Ino qui a pris cette décision et comme tu t'en doutes, adultes et l'écoute des jeunes ça va pas souvent bien ensemble…Lui dit la rose en soupirant. Enfin, on peut toujours essayer d'envoyer Tsunade tâter le terrain.

-Pourquoi pas, on ne risque rien à essayer…Soupira Hinata en regardant Temari. Tu vas lui demander?

-Pas de problème, j'ai rien à faire aujourd'hui, concéda la cendrée.

-Tu ne répètes pas aujourd'hui? S'étonna la rose.

-Non, je recommence à avoir des crampes dans les doigts, je préfère attendre que l'infirmière arrive.

-Je vois, alors tu fais bien, sourit la dessinatrice en regardant les mains de son amie.

-Tu vas devoir arrêter, encore? S'inquiéta la danseuse en se rappelant le mois de sabbatique forcé de la cendrée.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua celle-ci en se redressant sur son siège.

-Bon écoute, masse toi les articulations avec la crème qu'elle t'a prescrite la dernière fois, ne force pas et tout ira bien.

-C'est vrai Tem, écoute notre grande danseuse et tout ira bien, lui conseilla à son tour la dessinatrice.

-Hum…Vous avez raison…Bon, je vous laisse et n'oubliez pas d'aller répéter, soupira la cendrée en se levant.

Les trois jeunes femmes restantes la regardèrent partir, avant de s'adresser des regards inquiets. Oui, elles s'inquiétaient pour leur amie…Elle qui ne vivait que pour son talent, voila que son corps se mettait à lui barrer la route pour atteindre son rêve. Toute leur école le savait, les élèves de la classe excellence passaient, à chaque fin d'année, les auditions pour être ajouté à la liste de aspirant du New _York Philarmonic_. Et cette année, tout le monde le savait, Temari avait toutes ses chances. Elle était bien la seule d'entre elles qui, de ses deux programmes d'études, favorisait davantage la musique. Ses amies étaient donc d'autant plus préoccupées par les conséquences qu'entraîneraient ses douleurs osseuses.

Tsunade regarda la porte de son bureau se refermer sur l'une de ses élèves. Elles venaient d'avoir une discussion des plus intéressantes. Prenant son rôle de directrice à cœur, Tsunade dû se résigner. Elle avait poussé ses élèves à tout donner pour maîtriser une pièce musicale, une chanson et une chorégraphie, tout ça pour des jeunes gens qu'elles n'aimaient même pas et maintenant…Et maintenant elle les privait de leur récompense pour tous leurs efforts : le spectacle. Peut-être la femme n'était-elle pas très proche de ses élèves, mais elle savait bien- son expérience d'artiste l'y obligeait- que ses petites protégées ne travaillait que pour ça. Souvent, lorsque l'on doit fournir un effort, on se motive en visualisant la récompense qui nous attend à la fin. Alors, Tsunade n'avait d'autre choix que d'aller discuter avec le directeur de l'établissement. Après tout, les jeunes femmes n'avaient rien fait de mal pour mériter d'ainsi perdre leur récompense. Donc, après avoir rangé les quelques dossiers traînant ici et là sur son bureau, la blonde responsable de toutes les artistes se leva et pris la direction de la bâtisse centrale de l'académie. Sa réputation semblait s'être propagée chez les jeunes hommes aussi vite qu'elle l'avait été lors de sa nomination en temps que directrice de la AAA. À croire que ses protégées avaient parlé d'elle assez fréquemment pour que les militaires aient une assez bonne idée d'elle avant que l'interdiction d'entrer en contact entre eux en soit établi. Quoi qu'il en soit, Tsunade ne prêta pas grande attention aux regards qu'on lui lançait, y étant habituée. Elle se dirigea plutôt sans détour vers le bureau du père d'une de ses élèves les ayant invités à résider ici. Une fois dans le bureau du secrétaire, la femme d'âge mûre patienta sagement que l'on l'annonce au directeur. Elle n'eut pas à attendre trop longtemps et pu avoir son entretient avec le responsable des lieux.

-Bonjour, madame, l'accueillit le Général Yamanaka en se levant de son siège.

-Monsieur Yamanaka, répondit-elle poliment. Sans doutes avez-vous une idée de la raison de cet entretient? Lui demanda ensuite l'ancienne artiste reconnue en prenant place sur le fauteuil que lui présenta son interlocuteur.

-Plusieurs suppositions, en effet, mais rien de concret. Alors éclairez-moi, lui demanda le militaire en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil faisant face à celui où siégeait la directrice, de l'autre côté d'une charmante petite table.

-Vous avez sans doute dû entendre parler de mas méthode de direction…

-En effet, oui.

-Eh bien, je n'ai pas l'habitude de priver un élève méritant d'un privilège, l'informa Tsunade.

-C'est très juste de votre part, cependant je ne vois pas le lien avec mon corps étudiant, répondit le père d'Ino.

-Vous avez punis vos élèves pour leurs mauvaises blagues et je n'ai rien à redire sur ce point. Par contre, les étudiantes que j'aie choisies afin de monter une représentation ont travaillé très dur. Elles ont fournis bon nombre d'effort pour maîtriser leurs numéros à temps et je refuse de ne pas les récompenser.

-Je vois….Mais ne vois pas en quoi le fait de donner ce spectacle leur ferait plaisir. Après tout, n'ont-elles pas de ressentiments à l'égard de mes étudiants? Lui demanda-t-il en croisant les jambes.

-Certes, mais elles ont davantage envie de livrer leurs performances que de se venger. Du moins, dans l'immédiat, et je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi j'empêcherais mes artistes les plus méritantes de faire ce qui les comble de bonheur.

-Madame.,.

-Soyons claire, Général, le fait que mes élèves donnent un concert, ne signifie pas que je leurs donne la permission d'enfreindre vos règles. Vous avez choisi d'interdire à vos élèves d'adresser la parole aux miennes et bien soit. J'interdirai aux miennes de le faire lors du concert et de ne pas impliquer vos étudiants dans leurs affaires. Car bien sûre, je ne peux brider leur liberté de parole, sait-on jamais si nos élèves parviendront à s'entendre un jour, mais je puis vous assurez que je les informerai clairement de ne pas inciter vos garçons à désobéir.

-Hum…Très bien alors. Je dois admettre qu'il ne serait pas juste de priver vos étudiantes de ce concert, puisqu'elles n'ont rien fait qui mérite une telle sanction. Voyons cet accord comme la façon dont nous vous présentons nos plus sincères excuses pour ce qui c'est passé.

-Merci à vous, sourit la directrice, satisfaite. Puis-je espérer vous y voir? L'invita-t-elle indirectement.

-Ce sera un réel plaisir de voir vos artistes à l'œuvre.

-Vous ne regretterez pas, certaines de mes plus talentueuses y participent, l'informa Tsunade en se levant.

Le Général Yamanaka en fit de même et reconduisit son interlocutrice à la porte de son bureau. Ils se saluèrent en bonne et dû forme et chacun retourna à ses obligations quotidiennes.

Hinata se rendit au dortoir tout juste après avoir été jeté un coup d'œil au préparatif de leur petite fête. Ino semblait avoir tout en main. La demoiselle c'était même montée une petite armée pour lui venir en aide. Le choix était tombé sur leur local de danse. Pourquoi? Eh bien, c'était le local le plus….Beau. De plus, il était assez grand et assez loin des dortoirs masculins. Ainsi, elles ne risquaient pas de les déranger. Non pas qu'elles s'inquiètent tout spécialement de leurs sommeils, mais elles ne tenaient pas à se faire déranger parce qu'elles étaient trop bruyantes. Rassurée au sujet de l'avancement des préparatifs, Hinata était allée voir comment allait Temari. Celle-ci était en compagnie de Sakura et c'est en même temps que la dessinatrice que la danseuse appris qu'il était probable, pas assuré ni impossible, que le concert ait finalement lieu. Hinata en sourit, elle espérait, non pas pour elle, mais bien pour leur petite chanteuse. Elle en avait tellement besoin de ce concert! Comme tout allait bien pour les autres, la danseuse avait choisi d'aller retrouver sa meilleure amie qui, elle s'en doutait, devait être dans son lit. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de leur chambre, Hinata fronça les sourcils. Tayuya n'était pas dans son lit, mais… En refermant la porte, Hinata regarda les chaussures de son amie près de la porte. Si Tayuya n'était pas dans son lit et que ses chaussures étaient encore là…Il n'y avait qu'une possibilité. Retirant ses souliers, la danseuse se dirigea vers le lit qu'occupait son amie, puis, une fois près de celui-ci, elle s'allongea par terre et regarda le plafond.

-Tu déprimes?

-Oui, lui répondit la rouquine, cachée sous le lit.

-Pourquoi?

-Maman me manque…Soupira la demoiselle en tournant la tête vers la droite, regardant le profile de son amie.

Regardant encore et toujours le plafond, Hinata vint croiser ses mains sur son bute, comme les morts dans leurs cercueils. La danseuse aussi s'ennuyait de sa famille aussi, mais moins. Après tout, Hinata ne passait pas davantage de temps chez sa meilleure amie que chez-elle pour rien. Tayuya sorti un bras de sous le lit et attrapa une des mains de son amie et elles restèrent ainsi un petit moment. Après quelques minutes de silences, la guitariste tourna la tête vers son amie encore dans sa cachette. Tayuya compris qu'elle ne pourrait pas, ou plutôt que son amie ne la laisserait pas rester caché.

-Allez, viens, on va courir, lui annonça la brune en s'asseyant afin d'extirper ce lapin de son terrier.

À peine Tayuya fut-elle de nouveau sur pied qu'elle se fit traîner jusqu'à la porte. Là, elle enfila ses chaussures, tout comme son amie, et toutes deux prirent le chemin de la cours. Aucune d'elles ne sentirent le besoin de parler et ce tout au long du chemin, les mots se montrant complètement inutiles entre ces deux-la, la plus part du temps. Même une fois arrivée à l'extérieur, il suffit aux deux demoiselles de s'adresser un regard pour que toutes deux se mettent à courir comme si la mort était à leur trousse. Les deux jeunes femmes passèrent à toute vitesse au centre du terrain de basket, surprenant quelques joueurs, puis zigzaguèrent entre toutes les tables à pique-niques de l'air de repos avant de piquer un sprint final jusqu'à un arbre isolé. À quelques mètres de ''l'arbre d'arrivée'', Hinata se mit à bousculer son amie qui se permit bien entendu de lui rendre la pareille. C'est ainsi que les deux artistes trébuchèrent au pied d'un Orme, où elles restèrent vautrée, la tête de l'une de contre celle de l'autre. Les témoins auraient pu croire qu'elle c'étaient blessées si elles ne c'étaient pas mises à rire aux éclats juste après leur atterrissage… Elles rirent ainsi un bon moment avant de se taire en partie car elles manquaient d'air et en partie parce que leur ventre implorait leur pitié tant ils souffraient sous toutes ces secousses. Les yeux fermés, Hinata posa une main sur son front, tandis que son amie rousse envoyait sa main jouer dans leurs chevelures, entremêlées sous leurs têtes.

-Tu vas mieux? S'informa la danseuse.

-Un peu…

-Allez, met ton broyage de noir de côté. Ino t'aime, Sakura t'aime, Temari t'aime et toutes les autres filles aussi.

-Et toi alors? Demanda innocemment la rouquine.

-Ah non, moi je te déteste, blagua la danseuse

-Ah bah merci, je me sens mieux, ironisa Tayuya.

-Pas de quoi, sourit la brute brune en ouvrant les yeux. Alors, on va se venger comment?

-Je sais pas, mais faut le faire subtilement. Je veux pas attirer des ennuis aux autres filles, déclara la rouquine en tournant la tête vers son amie. T'as une idée? Lui demanda-t-elle ensuite alors que son amie tournait également sa tête vers elle.

- Ben déjà on exclu la violence…La directrice nous étriperait…

-Ouais…

-On veut pas les tuer non plus, alors on fera pas joujou avec des produits chimiques… N'est-ce pas?

-C'est bon, ne me ressasse pas mes erreurs de jeunesse! C'était un devoir de science au début…

-Je sais, je sais, sourit son interlocutrice. Quoi que…

-Que?

-Je détesterais pas les rendre malades pour un jour ou deux… Avoua la brune en se redressant.

-Oublis ça, des plans pour qu'on contamine les filles aussi, l'avisa la compositrice en l'imitant.

-Alors on fait quoi?

En lui reposant cette question Hinata c'était retournée vers elle. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient désormais l'une en face de l'autre et semblait avoir l'une de ces conversations silencieuses que seuls les gens se connaissant par cœur puissent partager. Leur complicité était des plus évidentes et ce même aux yeux d'étrangers, mais ce qui était moins évident, c'était le sujet de leur conversation. Car à moins de les entendre, jamais on ne pourrait se douter qu'elles manigançaient un plan pour étancher leur soif de vengeance. Une fois un brouillon très, très brouillon – qu'elles peaufineraient au fil des jours- en main, les demoiselles se remirent sur leurs jambes et prirent la direction de l'intérieur.

Sakura venait de quitter Temari, après deux bonnes heures à pratiquer leur pièce pour le concert, lorsqu'elle eu envie d'aller voir où en étaient les préparatifs pour la fête. Peut-être Ino aurait-elle besoin d'aide? Seulement, alors qu'elle quittait le local de répétition, elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir brusquement avant de se faire saisir par le poignet. Instinctivement, elle avait fermé les yeux et s'attendit au pire lorsqu'elle se sentit attirée puis adossées à un mur. Appréhendant une pluie de coups, la dessinatrice courba le dos sous le bruit d'une porte que l'on refermait.

-Désolé, je voulais pas te faire peur, la rassura une voix familière tandis qu'une main de posait sur son épaule.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Sakura fut surprise de voir que…Qu'elle était enfermée dans un placard avec Naruto. Elle hésitait entre être rassurée ou alors légèrement fâchée contre lui. Il avait bien faillit lui faire faire une crise cardiaque! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait a toujours la remorquer par le poignet! Se passant une main sur le visage, la rose laissa retomber la pression et sourit. Elle avait eu peur, oui, mais elle était encore plus heureuse d'être ''tombée par hasard'' sur ce militaire. Bien qu'elle sache très bien que cette rencontre avait été préméditée, Sakura ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'avec de futurs soldats désobéissant ainsi aux règles, leur future force armée ne serait pas très convaincante.

-Tu peux me dire ce qu'on fait ici? Lui demanda l'artiste.

-Eh bien…Je sais que c'est pas super un placard, mais comme on a interdiction de se voir, je voulais pas t'attirer de problèmes en te voyant au grand jour. Quoi que tu ne risquerais pas grand-chose…

-Je parlais pas du placard, mais du ''pourquoi tu voulais me voir?'', s'expliqua la jeune femme en croisant les bras.

-Oh…Ça, émit le blondin en retirant sa main de sur elle tout en faisant un pas de recule.

-Oui, ça.

-J'en avais simplement très envie. Ça te dérange? Lui demanda son ''kidnappeur'' en baissant la tête.

-Non, du tout, ça me fait plaisir, lui confia sa victime en faisant un pas vers lui. Même si on est dans un placard…

-C'est pas l'endroit le plus super du monde, mais dans la situation où nous sommes, ça m'a semblée comme la meilleure option. Eh puis, avec un peu de lumière, dit-il en s'étirant pour attraper une cordelette qui pendait du plafond.

En tirant sur celle-ci, la lumière de leur cachette s'alluma en dévoilant l'état des lieux. Pas si mal. C'était propre et petit. Le mur vis-à-vis la porte était entièrement couvert par une étagère remplie de contenant de produits ménagés en tous genres et une sorte de chariot était appuyé sur le mur de droite, dans celui-ci il y avait des gants, un ou deux ballets et une vingtaine d'outils dont Sakura n'avait pas la moindre idée de leur utilité. En bon gentleman, Naruto retira sa chemise, laissant à son corps une camisole blanche comme seule protection, et la posa sur le sol.

-Si mademoiselle veut bien s'asseoir, l'invita Naruto sur un ton approprié à ce genre de phrase.

-Merci, lui sourit ladite demoiselle.

La jeune femme prit place en repliant les jambes sur le côté, arborant la position qu'on donne à toutes les sirènes prenant un bain de soleil, puis elle invita son ami à s'installer près d'elle. S'asseyant en tailleur, Naruto eu tout le plaisir de croiser le regard de sa prisonnière. Une fois côte à côte, les deux élèves se mirent à discuter. Le premier sujet ne pouvant être autre chose que leurs amis, la rose choisit de faire part à Naruto de sa rencontre avec Sasuke.

-Tu sais, ton ami aux cheveux noirs…

-Sasuke.

-Oui, Sasuke, il me fait penser à mon amie Tayuya, lui confia-t-elle.

-Comment ça? S'enquit le blondin en fronçant les sourcils.

-Eh bien, je l'ai croisé tout à l'heur et il semblait fasciné par un des instruments et quand je lui ai demander ce qu'il lui trouvait de si merveilleux, sa réponse m'a faite penser à mon amie. Il a sorti exactement la même réponse qu'elle lorsqu'on lui a demandé, la première fois, pourquoi elle avait choisi de jouer de la batterie.

-Alors c'est de ça que joue ton amie rousse? C'est étrange, quand on pense école de musique, on s'imagine plein de petit Mozart et tout…Pas de futures légendes du rock, rigola le militaire.

-Je sais, mais la batterie c'est seulement sa passion. Elle joue d'à peu près tous les instruments. Elle n'est pas une virtuose avec chacun d'eux, c'est certain, mais elle se doit de les maîtriser assez bien.

-Pourquoi ça? On vous oblige à pouvoir jouer de plein d'instruments?

-Non, mais Tayuya est une petite perle de compositrice. Elle c'est donc obligée elle-même à savoir jouer d'a peu près tout pour qu'elle n'ait pas à demander à des musicien d'endurer le mauvais caractère qu'elle a lorsqu'elle compose.

-Je vois…Eh bien, pour être franc, Sasuke adore la batterie parce qu'il est fan d'un groupe dont le batteur est, et je site, ''un vrai maître cinquième damne de l'art du maniement des baguettes''.

-Et est-ce qu'il en joue? Voulue savoir la demoiselle.

-Pas de la batterie non, mais je crois qu'avant d'entrer à l'académie il a pris des cours de …De quoi déjà? Ah oui! De guitare, à moins que ce soit de base….Je suis plus trop sûre. Mais en tout cas il en joue un peu.

-Ahhhh…Et tu disais que Sasuke et fâché contre Tayuya parce qu'elle l'a rejetée?

-Oui, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit, pourquoi?

-C'est étrange…D'habitude elle… Non rien.

-Elle? L'encouragea à poursuivre le futur soldat.

-Eh bien, Tayuya est connue pour…Elle est incapable de résister à un mec qui connaît la musique. Alors je ne comprends pas comment il a pu s'arranger pour se prendre un vent avec elle, lui déclara la dessinatrice.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il lui ait dit qu'il jouait d'un instrument. Ou alors il n'en a pas eu le temps. Mais sinon, toi…

-Moi?

-Est-ce que toi aussi tu es incapable de résister à un mec qui peut jouer d'un instrument? Lui demanda Naruto en soutenant son regard, comme s'il voulait être sur de pouvoir y lire la vérité.

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça? S'enquit la rose, amusée par la situation.

-Pour savoir si je dois prendre des cours, lui répondit simplement le militaire avec un sourire charmeur.

Étant déjà très près l'un de l'autre, Sakura n'eut pas à franchir un trop grande distance pour prostrer son visage juste devant le sien. Ils semblaient tous deux très à l'aise dans cette position et aucun d'eux ne semblaient vouloir bouger.

-Moi, se sont les mecs en uniforme qui me font craquer…

-Ça tombe bien, j'en porte très souvent, répondit Naruto en tentant une approche offensive avec ses lèvres

-Et si la porte s'ouvrait? Demanda la rose, consciente des problèmes qu'ils auraient si on les trouvait là, déjà que simplement se parler leur était interdit…

Ces simples mots le firent battre légèrement en retraite et baisser la tête en un soupire de résignation. Puis, il sourit en se levant avant de tendre la main à la rose afin de l'inciter à faire de même.

-La prochaine fois je trouverai un endroit qui se verrouille de l'intérieur, lui annonça-t-il pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne renonçait pas.

Sur ce, il ramassa sa chemise, l'enfila et parti le premier afin qu'on ne les voit pas sortir du placard ensemble. Il laissa derrière lui une artiste très amusée de cette petite aventure et assez flatté des idées qu'avait le blond.

Le souper venait à peine de se terminer qu'Ino s'empressa de retourner à sa chambre. Intriguée, ses amies l'avaient suivit et la regardèrent s'agiter dans la chambre. Chacune assise sur son lit, elles la trouvaient bizarre. Elle fouillait dans ses valises et semblait désespérée. À croire qu'elle se préparait à vivre l'évènement le plus stressant de toute sa vie!

-Hey Barbie, la fête c'est pas avant au moins trois heures, et ça c'est si tu comptes arrivée à l'heure. Donc relaxe, lui conseilla la rouquine en croisant les bras sous sa tête.

-Je sais Tayuya, mais je me prépare pas pour la fête, répondit la blonde platine en attrapant sa brosse.

-Tu te prépares pour quoi alors? Voulu savoir la rose qui l'observait du haut de son lit.

-Je…Ben…Émit la Barbie en se redressant tout en brossant ses longs cheveux.

-Ben? Répéta Temari. Pour quelle raison stresses-tu autant simplement pour choisir une tenue? Tu ressembles à une collégienne qui se prépare pour son premier ren-…Ohhh! S'interrompit elle-même la cendrée.

-Ino, dis moi pas que tu…Si! S'exclama la rousse en s'empressant de se lever.

Extrêmement gênée la chanteuse baissa les yeux. Son amie à la chevelure de flemme se jeta à son cou, alors que la rose descendait de son perchoir et que l'autre brute s'approchait du petit regroupement. C'était un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche! Non seulement leur amie avait parlé à un garçon assez longtemps pour dénicher un rendez-vous, mais en plus, elle avait accepté qu'il ait lieu et s'apprêtait à s'y rendre!

-C'est avec ce rouquin? S'informa Temari alors que les autres fouillaient les bagages de leur amie afin de l'aider.

-Oui…

-Et vous allez faire quoi? Demanda la rose qui lui enlevait la brosse des mains.

-Rien de spéciale, on…On va juste se voir pour parler, répondit Ino, croyant que c'était ce qu'ils allaient faire.

-Vous voir où ça? La questionna-t-on à nouveau.

-Là où on se voit toujours, au gymnase dans lequel je me suis retrouvée quand je me suis perdue.

-Un gym…Okay, émit la rouquine qui, aidé d'Hinata, finit de choisir la tenue qu'Ino allait porter.

-File t'habiller, qu'on s'occupe de tes cheveux, lui demanda ensuite Temari en l'encourageant d'un sourire.

Obéissante, la jeune chanteuse pris les vêtements que ses amies avaient choisis pour elle et alla se changer dans la salle de bain. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps avant de se décider à ressortir de là, vêtue d'une camisole noire se nouant sans le cou et d'un petit short blanc. Elle comptait bien sûre mettre ses petites ballerines noires puisqu'il faisait encore assez doux et que la première pluie n'aurait pas lieux avant au moins une semaine et demi. À peine eut-elle ouvert la porte de la salle d'eau qu'elle se fit traîner jusqu'à la commode où siégeait un miroir et que Sakura s'attaquait déjà à ses cheveux.

-Alors, alors…Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir en faire? Se questionna la dessinatrice.

-Voyons voir… La queue de chevale lui va bien, mais c'est ce qu'elle fait à ses cheveux presque tous les jours, commenta Temari en regardant attentivement le sujet de leur discussion.

-Et si on les laissait comme ça? Proposa Hinata qui trouvait déjà très bien les cheveux au naturel de la chanteuse.

-Pourquoi pas! On va quand même y passer un petit coup de fer à lisser, on ne sait jamais.

-Je frisotte pas à l'humidité, seulement quand ils sont vraiment mouillés. Quand je sors de la douche, que je vais à la piscine ou me fait surprendre par la pluie, par exemple, leur fit remarquer la petite blonde platine.

- On sait oui, mais on est jamais trop prudente, alors Tayuya, sors ton fer, s'il te plait, demanda la rose.

-Tout de suite! Répondit la rouquine en s'exécutant. Et voilà! S'exclama-t-elle ensuite en amenant son engin à la coiffeuse de service pour ensuite aller rejoindre Hinata sur son lit.

-Je suis tellement fière… leur confia Temari en rejoignant les deux brutes.

-Moi qui croyais que tu voulais pas nous voir faire ami-amie avec eux…Lui rappela la rouquine.

-Oui mais…

-Mais? Répéta Hinata.

-Ino c'est…C'est…Ben c'est… Différant, bon! Je suis pas pour la gronder alors qu'elle dépasse enfin le stade du ''les garçons sont des monstres assoiffés de sang et veulent me tuer''.

-Hey! S'offensa la blonde qui se faisait lisser les cheveux. J'ai jamais dit qu'ils voulaient me tuer…

-Mais tu ne nies pas qu'ils sont des monstres? Blagua Tayuya.

-Ça dépend du garçon… Mais la plus part du temps, sous-entendit la chanteuse.

Cette remarque fit rigoler la chambrée qui pris bien soin de préparer leur cadette pour son ''rendez-vous'' avant de se reposer pour la fête. Une fois habillée, chaussée, coiffée et maquillée convenablement, Ino sortit de la chambre et se dirigea avec plus de facilité que les fois précédentes vers le gymnase où devait déjà l'attendre le militaire. Lorsque la jeune femme poussa la porte du gym, elle fut surprise de trouver un Gaara qui n'était pas à demi nu. Elle c'était presque habituée à le voir torse nu… Presque. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle se dirigea vers lui en laissant la porte se refermer derrière elle. Il n'en fallut pas plus au rouquin pour s'apercevoir de sa présence. Aussi tôt il de leva du banc qu'il occupait et s'approcha de l'artiste. Ino pu voir à son sourire qu'il était très heureux de la voir, chose qui la fit sourire à son tour.

-Quelque chose me dit que c'est pas seulement que tu 'es mise belle comme ça, commenta Gaara en allant capturer l'une des mains de la belle avec la sienne. Tu as quelque chose de prévu après?

-Oui, les filles et moi on organise une petite fête, lui avoua-t-elle.

-Vous fêter quoi? Voulu savoir le jeune homme en l'invitant à s'asseoir sur le banc qu'il occupait un peu plus tôt.

-Rien du tout, c'est juste pour le plaisir! On fait souvent des petites fêtes pour rien. On veut simplement s'occuper, lui expliqua la blonde.

-Je vois, un peu comme nous en fait. C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas souvent l'occasion de le faire, mais quand on le peut, on fait des fêtes démentielles!

Cette remarque fut rapidement suivie par un sourire, puis un autre… Jusqu'à ce qu'une vraie conversation, des plus banales, certes, mais des plus importantes lorsqu'il s'agit de bâtir une relation avec quelqu'un. Après avoir parlé de la température, des choses qu'ils avaient fait aujourd'hui, de leurs projets pour demain ainsi que des appréhensions qui gravitent autour de leur groupe respectif, ces jeunes gens finirent par aborder un sujet bien plus adulte et sérieux.

-Justement, à cause de ton père, tu ne dois pas avoir envie de rester attachée au monde militaire… Commenta le rouquin, déçu de ses propres paroles.

-Non, c'est plus le contraire, avoua la blonde, ce qui étonna Gaara. Fais pas cette tête, rigola-t-elle ensuite en voyant le regard hébété du jeune homme. Oui, j'ai pas connu la vie qu'on toutes les petites américaines normales et j'ai vécu plusieurs fois dans la peine et l'incertitude, mais je n'en ai jamais réellement voulu à mon père de m'avoir donné cette vie.

-Tu ne trouvais pas ça injuste qu'il parte sans cesse risquer sa vie alors que tu dépendais de lui?

-Non. J'étais trop fière d'être sa fille pour ça. Je dirais pas que je n'ai jamais été en colère ou que j'étais folle de joie de le voir partir, mais quand je regardais les nouvelles du soir et qu'on montrait de image de ce qui passait dans les pays dans lesquels mon père était en mission…Je me disais : Quand tout ça sera fini, ce sera grâce à Mon père. Alors je me disais que ça valait la peine que je sois privée de lui si c'était pour qu'il accomplisse de grandes choses.

En disant cela, Ino avait pris un ton si vrai et convaincant que le futur soldat avait sentit une émotion étrange s'emparer de lui. Il venait d'avoir l'impression qu'alors que cette jeune femme s'ouvrait ainsi à lui, le courrant était finalement passé entre eux. Ou du moins, cette fois c'était impossible qu'il ait été le seul à ressentir ce besoin de proximité. La demoiselle afficha soudaine un demi-sourire de bien être en baissant les yeux. Sans doute de vieux souvenirs étaient-ils remontés à la surface pour lui rappeler à quel point ses paroles étaient vraies. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'y avait lu le rouquin alors qu'il abaissait son visage pour capturer le regard de son amie afin que celle-ci revienne à lui. Son demi-sourire se transforma en sourire de gêne, chose qui amusa légèrement le jeune homme.

-Je te gêne encore? Pourtant, je suis habillé, blagua-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas ça…C'est juste que je viens de te parler franchement d'un sujet quand même personnel et…

-Et?

-Ben, tu restes là à me regarder sans rien dire, lui fit-elle remarquer.

-Oh! Je vois. Et que veux-tu que je dise? Rigola le rouquin.

-Je ne sais pas! N'importe quoi, je suis pas dans ta tête, répondit la blonde en déviant de nouveau le regard.

-Non, regardes-moi, s'empressa-t-il de demander en lui attrapant délicatement de visage afin qu'il puisse de nouveau encrer son regard dans le sien. Je suis prêt à te dire tout ce que tu veux, mais je veux que tu me regardes.

Ino n'en fut que plus gênée, mais elle consentit néanmoins à garder son regard posé sur lui. Elle n'était pas habituée de rester si près d'un garçon et de le fixer comme ça, mais elle savait que n'en aurait pas été capable si ce n'avait pas été avec lui. Ils continuèrent donc à s'observer un moment, puis, Gaara finit par rompre le silence.

-Tu m'as fais plaisir, tu sais. Je suis content que tu aies cette opinion sur l'armée… Ça me rassure parce que…

-Parce que? L'encouragea Ino qui, pour une fois, n'était pas celle qui n'allait pas jusqu'au bout de sa pensée.

-Je m'entends bien avec toi et que… J'aurais pas supporté que tu me rayes déjà de ta vie, sous prétexte que je veux devenir soldats et que tu ne veuilles pas perdre ton temps avec quelqu'un qui serait comme ton père, avoua-t-il finalement.

À ces mots, Gaara vit la demoiselle lui sourire et poser sa main sur celle qu'il n'avait pas encore retiré de sur son visage. L'artiste ramena leurs mains sur son genou, qui c'était rapproché jusqu'à toucher le sien lorsque s'étaient écoulées les longues minutes durant lesquelles ils s'étaient observés. Étonnement, Ino n'avait pas encore pris peur et n'avait même pas eu l'esquisse d'un mouvement de fuite. À croire que leur relation était désormais basée sur un tout autre niveau de confiance, chose qui plaisait grandement au futur militaire amoureux. Ce fut ensuite au tour de la chanteuse de briser le silence.

-Je promets de ne pas te rayer de ma vie sous prétexte que tu t'intéresses à l'armée, si en échange, tu promets de ne pas me rayer de la tienne sous prétexte que je suis la plus grande froussarde que la terre ait portée.

Cette proposition eue l'air de plaire au rouquin qui s'empressa d'acquiescer d'un geste de la tête, sourire aux lèvres. Ravie de leur accord, Ino se leva et incita son grand ami à la suivre. Elle les ramena jusqu'au punching-ball sur lequel Gaara avait tenté de la faire se défouler. Elle le fit se placer derrière elle et donna une forte poussée sur le gros sac. Vu sa petite taille, la chanteuse n'avait pas vraiment le choix de pousser aussi fort pour le faire bouger. Contrairement à certain, elle n'était pas gâté côté muscles… Puis, lorsqu'il fut en mouvement, elle reprit la position que le jeune homme lui avait fait adopter l'autre jour et, avec l'aide de son entraîneur personnel, elle répéta l'expérience de leur dernière rencontre.

-Tu veux bien m'apprendre d'autres choses de ce genre? Je trouve ça amusant, lui confia la chanteuse.

-Bien sûr…

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Ino eu à peine de temps de dire bonjour qu'une horde de filles – bon ok, une horde de quatre personnes n'est pas très menaçantes, mais quand même…- à moitié habillées et coiffées se jeta sur elle pour rapidement la remorquer jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Là où les attendait, elle et ses ravisseuses, un sac de friandises en tous genres. La chanteuse se fit rapidement asseoir et encercler. Ino dû, tout en regardant les autres finir de se préparer, faire un récit détaillé de l'évènement du siècle. Bon d'accord, de l'année… Quoi que non. Du mois. Un premier rendez-vous à vie est à marquer d'une pierre blanche, certes, mais le second, avec la même personne serait encore plus exceptionnel! Après maintes exclamations de surprises, d'attendrissements et de joies, les quatre autres artistes parvinrent enfin à finir de s'habiller, se coiffer et se maquiller. Elles étaient toutes prêtes pour aller faire la fête! Une fois les bonbons rangés, les cinq jeunes femmes quittèrent leur chambre. La salle était magnifique, Ino en fut grandement remerciée et complimentée, la musique résonnait déjà dans ce qui fut et qui serait de nouveau leur salle de classe lundi matin... La fête dura un long moment, seulement, comme quatre membres sur cinq de leur groupe devraient répéter encore et encore pour le concert ayant lieu lundi en fin d'après-midi, les jeunes femmes ne restèrent que jusqu'aux petites heures du matin. Elles n'étaient peut-être pas fatiguées, mais Temari était intransigeante. Elles devaient toutes regagner la chambre, puis au lit et que ça saute! Même si Tayuya n'avait pas de prestation à faire, elle aurait néanmoins la tâche de nourrir les troupes en faisant les allers retours entre les différant lieux de répétition et la cafétéria afin d'éviter aux autres de perdre du temps. Les jeunes femmes étaient donc toutes résignées à se glisser sous la couette aussi tôt arrivée dans la chambre. Seulement, quelqu'un semblait avoir décidé de retarder l'heure de la sieste… Lorsque Sakura ouvrit la porte de la chambre et ouvrit la lumière, son regard resta accroché au plancher. Une suite de collisions ressemblant à une chute de dominos envoya toutes les artistes au sol. Couchées les unes sur les autres et gémissant d'inconfort toutes les demoiselles purent entendre la rose dire :

-C'est le courrier!

Cette déclaration fit naître l'incompréhension chez ses consoeurs alors que Sakura se mettait à rigoler. Toutes savaient que la réponse à leur air interrogatif ne serait dévoilée qu'une fois toutes sur leurs pieds. Donc, suite à de multiples vaines tentatives, nos artistes parvinrent à se remettre debout. Sakura se fit aussi tôt attaquée par ses amies, désireuses de savoir de qui et pour qui ce courrier était. Roulement de tambour….

-C'est pour Ino! Annonça la rose en tendant la petite lettre toute simple à la chanteuse.

-C'est de qui? Voulu-t-elle savoir en prenant ce qu'on lui tendait pour ensuite aller s'asseoir sur son lit.

-Je sais pas, il n'y a rien dessus mis à par ton nom… Lui répondit la rose qui, comme toutes autres, regagnait son lit sans jamais quitter la blondinette des yeux.

Elles mouraient toutes d'envie de savoir de qui c'était et surtout ce qui était écrit dans cette lettre… Mais bien qu'elles espéraient toutes qu'il s'agisse là d'une déclaration enflammée d'un certain rouquin, quelque chose leur disait qu'elles ne sauraient absolument rien avant ce soir, quand tout le monde reviendrait pour se coucher. À moins que Tayuya réussisse à lui tirer les vers du nez durant ses heures de répétitions…

-Bonne nuit les filles! Lança la cendrée en se glissant sous ses couvertures, voyant qu'Ino attendait le peu d'intimité que pourrait lui donner l'extinction des feux avant de lire sa lettre.

-Bonne nuit! Répondirent toutes les autres en posant malgré elles leur tête sur leur oreiller.

Les lumières se firent fermer et quelques bruits de corps se retournant sous les draps plus tard, Ino se cacha sous la couette et, à la lueur de son cellulaire, ouvrit sa lettre afin de la lire…

_**La première fois que je t'aie vu, tu avais peur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'ai pas pu le supporter. L'idée que tu poses encore se regard sur moi ou sur qui que ce soit me rend impuissant. Je suis prêt à tout pour ne plus jamais le revoir… J'ai toujours cru que les mecs se devaient d'être des durs à cuire et que les filles devaient reprendre se rôle de princesses que l'on voit dans les livres. Un vrai J .I. Joe et sa Barbie. Je sais que cette idée rendrait folles de rages tes amies, mais dans mon monde, je veux que la femme que j'aime n'ai jamais à connaître la peur et qu'elle puisse toujours compter sur moi pour la protéger. Je sais que je suis du genre à me servir de mes mains, mais je ne suis pas habitué à m'en servir pour écrire de telles choses… Mais depuis que je t'ai rencontré, je me sens de retour à la case départ. J'ai l'impression d'être redevenu un jeune collégien qui ne sait pas comment s'y prendre avec les filles. En fait, pas avec n'importe quelle fille. Je ne sais simplement pas comment m'y prendre avec toi. Pourtant, je ne suis pas du genre à angoisser ni à me poser un millier de questions, mais avec toi, c'est différent. J'ai vraiment peur de faire quelque chose qui te déplaise ou t'effraye et que tu me fuis pas la suite. À chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je pense à toi, comme si ton image était imprégnée dans mes rétines et que mon subconscient était impatient de te revoir. Alors je ne sais pas comment je ferais si je ne pouvais plus recroiser ton regard océan qui me donne envie d'y plonger, d'entendre à nouveau ta voix qui hypnotise tous ceux qui l'entendent ou si je n'avais plus jamais la chance de glisser mes doigts dans tes interminables cheveux blonds. On dit que rien est parfait et que les belles histoires d'amour, ça n'existe que dans les films. Je n'ai pas souvent écrit des lettres d'amour, mais je sais que c'est ce que les gens essayent de faire croire en les écrivant. Mais, je n'ai pas l'intention de te dire que tout sera toujours facile et que chaque jour sera plus merveilleux que le précédent. Je pourrais aussi te promettre tout ce que tu voudrais, mais pour ça, il faudrait que tu aimes que l'on te mente et je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Alors je préfère tenir la promesse que l'on s'est fait ce soir. Je sais que j'y arriverai parce que je crois…Non, je sais, que je suis amoureux de toi et qu'il me serait impossible de te rayer de ma vie. C'est pour ça que je veux te faire une autre promesse. Je ne suis peut-être pas ton père, mais je te promets que peu importe le nombre de fois où on sera séparé et peu importe le temps qu'il s'écoulera après mon départ, je reviendrai vers toi, pour prendre soin de toi et te rendre heureuse. Évidement, cette promesse vient avec une question…**_

_**Tu veux sortir avec moi? **_

_** oui**_

_**non**_

_**Ton grand admirateur éperdu, Gaara.**_


End file.
